House of Wolves
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: HIATUS-Haunting shadows 2ªparte: "Jacob", le advertí. "Como amiga, yo te daré todo, pero si pretendres ir más allá, puedes perderlo todo. No te gustará saber cuan frío es el fuego y cuanto hacer arder el hielo la sangre en tus venas en un alma rota"
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Durante el transcurso de esta historia, cuyos personajes pertenecen enteramente a la señora Meyer, según el espiritu de Felix Rodriguez de la Fuente, ningun lobo saldrá herido; ningun vampiro sera descuartizado; y ningun humano(salvo Bella pero eso no sera culpa mía) no sufrirá ningun daño; y toda violencia será cosas de ficción. En toda la medida de lo posible, por supuesto.

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no has leido **Love asks blood at first**, deberías hacerlo. Esto es la segunda parte de Haunting shadows y sin leer la primera parte, dudo que os entereis de algo.

_**Agradecimientos:**_ Debería haber subido esta historia una semana después, pero, sinceramente, mi paciencia no es la gran virtud que debo poseer. Por lo tanto, lo he adelantado una semana antes. Solo me queda decir que espero que esta segunda parte os guste tanto como la primera, y aunque no sea una gran maga con las palabras, espero que la magia de la historia os llegue a impregnar como la primera parte. Por ello quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que la leyó y dejó un rr para opinar o la puso entre sus favoritos. Sois muchisimas y solo quiero que sepais que cada comentario que me habeis dejado el **love asks love at first **me han hecho sonreir como una tonta y que a la larga, esta segunda parte sea posible. Muchas gracias a todas vosotras. Si me lo permitis, voy a nombrar a una persona, aunque habeis sido muchisimas, por las circustancias. Este fic va dedicado, además de muchas personas, pero con un cariño especial a **Cristina aeridanus**. Ahora mismo, no está presente "fisicamente" por lo que sea, pero siempre he contado con su apoyo cuando más lo he necesitado, y ahora que ella necesita un poco de apoyo, solo decir que de alguna manera estoy con ella. No sé si es suficiente pero espero que el mensaje se entienda.

Solo queda deciros que, espero que este fic os guste tanto como la primera parte, y que aunque sea un Jacob/Bella al principio (Sé que esto me va a hacer perder puntos) y Edward no salga hasta medidados del fic, no os influya mucho esto. Yo intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres semanas.

De nuevo; muchas gracias y bienvenidas a _**House of wolves**_.

* * *

_**El arte de perder no cuesta tanto  
irlo aprendiendo (insisten las cosas  
hasta tal punto en perderse, que el llanto por ellas dura poco).**_

_**Y el espanto  
por perder algo cada día, rosas  
que se deshojan, horas, llaves, cuanto**_

_**pueda ocurrírsele a uno, no es tanto.  
Practica entonces perder más, y goza  
el ritmo de la pérdida, su encanto:**_

_**pierde ciudades, nombres, y en Lepanto  
pierde una mano, un destino, una moza:  
nada de esto será para tanto.**_

_**Perdí el reloj de mi madre, y el manto  
con que cubría mis hombros, la loza  
en que tomaba el té, pero igual canto.**_

_**Perdí mi tierra, mi rumbo y aguanto  
de lo más bien tanta pérdida. Es cosa  
de acostumbrarse: no, no es para tanto.**_

_**Perderte a ti, por ejemplo, tu encanto  
y tu cariño perder, dolorosa  
prueba sería, pero nunca tanto  
(aunque parezca condena espantosa).**_

_**Elizabeth Bishop—El arte de perder.**_

* * *

_**Chicago, 1901**_

_**Y**__a no me asusto cuando sueño con ella. Será que me he acostumbrado a que todas las noches aparezca en mis sueños._

_Su extraño atuendo; su largo pelo ondeándose por la agitación de su carrera; su pálido rostro tiñéndose de un suave rojizo perturbado por lo irracional; su respiración frenética._

_En medio de la oscuridad, corre como si se tratase de Alicia en busca del conejo blanco. Solo que no se encuentra en el país de las maravillas._

_Desde el balancín del jardín, percibo lo asustada y perdida que está._

_Sus enormes ojos marrones están abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo rígido parece estar siempre en alerta, como si de un momento a otro fuese a sucumbir._

_Sus piernas se tambalean y su cuerpo tiembla, pero no acaba de desfallecer del todo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza._

_No creo que ella sea mucho más joven que yo—a lo sumo tendrá uno o dos años menos que yo—, pero se siente tan sola que extrañamente, en mi pecho se empiezan a generar un sentimiento maternal que me hace acudir hacia ella y abrazarla para protegerla. _

_Y cuando, por fin acaba cayéndose al suelo, sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse, acurrucándose sobre ella misma juntando sus rodillas a la barbilla para protegerse del viento, decido ir en su auxilio._

_Me levanto del columpio sin ponerme la bata siquiera, exponiéndome al viento, y mis pies se empiezan a entumecer debido al frío. Pero eso no me impide caminar hacia donde ella se encuentra y, a pesar de lo abultado de mi vientre, logro agacharme hasta llegar a su altura._

_Al acariciarla la mejilla con mis dedos, comprendo lo helada que debe estar. Sin embargo, aquello es lo que menos le preocupa._

_La siento tan perdida y desvalida._

"_¿Dónde vas en medio de la noche, muchacha?", le pregunto tenuemente como si temiese despertarla._

_Ella, sin responderme, suspira y se agarrota más._

"_¿A dónde vas?", insisto._

"_No lo sé", me contesta en un susurro que apenas oigo. "Ni siquiera sé de donde vengo, por lo que me es imposible responder a algo que no tengo ni idea."_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué crees que estás aquí?"_

_Empieza a temblar con más fuerza y la oigo sollozar:_

"_Me he perdido", llora. "He intentado coger un camino y creo que es una bifurcación."_

_Sonrío para tranquilizarla:_

"_Si has cogido una bifurcación no es nada malo", me mira interrogante secándose las lágrimas. "Porque si es una bifurcación, tarde o temprano, te conducirá al camino correcto."_

_Se agita levemente, sorbiendo los mocos, y después de varios sofocos ahogados, termina por tranquilizarse._

"_Además", añado, "no podrás ver las cosas claras, si caminas de noche. Deberías esperar a que salga el sol"._

_Acaba por calmarse y, por fin, sus labios se curvan en una preciosa sonrisa dedicada a mí; acaba enterneciéndose cuando se fija en mi vientre redondeado. _

_Con timidez, acerca su mano hacia allí, y siento unas punzadas dentro de él. Es como si mi bebé intuyese quien le va tocar._

_Al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel, tenuemente cubierta por la tela de mi camisón, los latidos de mi bebé se acompasan con mi respiración y una sensación de calor me invade todo el cuerpo._

_Ella cierra los ojos y se concentra en los pequeños movimientos procedentes de mi interior. Incluso permite que se le escape una pequeña carcajada._

_Pero, entonces, abre los ojos de par en par y adquiere una expresión aterrada, apartándose de mí._

"_¿Qué ocurre?", la pregunto extrañada._

_En lugar de responderme, lentamente me muestra la mano, y, para horror mío, está cubierta de sangre. _

_Y cuando sus ojos empiezan a bajar hasta fijarse en mi vientre, yo la imito hasta descubrir, aterrada, que mi camisón blanco se ha teñido de un escarlata intenso y húmedo…_

* * *

Lo primero que hago, tras despertarme con un grito ahogado, es echar mis manos hacia mi vientre.

Noto una fuerte patada, por lo que me quedo más tranquila. Mi bebé está bien.

Aunque faltan poco más de dos meses para que nazca, el tiempo se pasa increíblemente lento para mi gusto. Estoy deseando acunarle entre mis brazos mientras estudio, maravillada, como van cambiando sus rasgos cada minuto.

Estoy tan feliz porque venga a este mundo que no me importa su sexo. Cualquiera de los dos será muy bien recibido por mi parte.

Al tener el beneficio de la duda, me he permitido comprar una cuna y un moisés, a juego, de color blanco, al igual que todo los contenidos de las canastillas: Sabanas, mantitas, primeras ropas, chupete y un largo etc.…

Aun así, y como mi padre me dijo sobre la veracidad de los sueños, tengo la intuición de que es una niña.

Y yo ya he visto su rostro.

Castaña muy oscura, con grandes ojos marrones, piel muy blanca y labios rojizos.

No la saco demasiado parecido conmigo, pero puede ser que haya heredado los rasgos de mi otra rama de la familia, como mi hermana Elianor. Yo tengo más características de mis antepasados irlandeses, ya que mi pelo es de un extraño castaño broncíneo y mis ojos son verdes.

No me importa en absoluto. La siento tan profundamente unida a mí, de todas las maneras, que la quiero con toda mi alma. Mi hija.

Mi pequeña revoltosa que no deja de darme patadas y de moverse dentro de mí.

He dormido más tiempo del debido, pero aun, me encuentro somnolienta.

Miro por la ventana y veo que es noche cerrada. Por la oscuridad de ésta, debe tratarse de luna nueva. Ese pensamiento me hace temblar. Hay algo malo que ocurre en esa fase de la luna pero que no logro recordar ahora.

Elianor, que se encuentra a mi lado, empieza a hablar en sueños. Eso significa lo profundamente dormida que se encuentra.

No quiero despertarla, por lo que enciendo una cerilla y ajusto la luz de la lámpara con la suficiente luz para poder leer y que no le moleste a ella.

Cojo el libro que he estado leyendo esta mañana y me fijo en la portada:

—El cuervo de Edgard Allan Poe—leo en un susurro.

No es lo más apropiado para esta clase de noche, pero estoy demasiado cansada para levantarme a coger un libro de la biblioteca. Mis hinchados pies me dicen que no ande más de lo necesario.

Por lo tanto, abro el libro y empiezo a leer:

—… Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo. Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado en el pálido busto de Palas…

Me sobresalto al oír un ruido seco y me llevo la mano al corazón. Me rio de lo tonta que puedo ser al girarme hacia la ventana.

Solo se trata del efecto del viento sobre las viejas maderas de la ventana. Chicago es la ciudad del viento, por lo que debería acostumbrarme a aquel espectáculo todas las noches.

Sin hacer caso del ruido, vuelvo a reiniciar la lectura:

—… En el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto. Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando…—el cansancio empieza a hacer mella en mí y los ojos empiezan a cerrarse—… Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!...

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, oigo al libro colisionar contra el suelo de forma violenta.

* * *

"Elizabeth, ven a mí".

Ahora me viene a mi memoria el porqué temo tanto a las noches de luna nueva. Aquella pesadilla siempre aparece en aquellas noches. Pesadillas fantasmagóricas con brumas de realidad. Por eso la tengo más pavor que a ninguna.

Me agarroto y hago de mis sabanas una tenue barrera.

Pero nada de eso me sirve contra lo imperativo de su voz dentro de mi cabeza:

"Ven al jardín, ahora".

Aun opongo resistencia, pero sé que no será por mucho tiempo más.

"¿No querrás que le pase nada malo a tu hermana?"

Con terror, me vuelvo hacia Elianor, que sin sospechar nada, se empieza a remover en la cama hasta que adquiere la postura más cómoda y continua durmiendo.

Meneo la cabeza insistentemente. No dejaré que la toque.

Aun mi espíritu se resiste, pero mi cuerpo toma control, y como si se tratase de una entidad independiente de mí, se levanta de la cama y va caminando, lentamente, hasta fundirse en la confusa oscuridad entre la casa y el jardín.

El frío del suelo se me cala en los pies y el viento me pone la piel de gallina, pero estoy exenta a todo eso.

Mis pupilas se empiezan a dilatar cuando empiezo a distinguir, negro sobre negro donde solo resalta mi camisón, su estática figura sentada en nuestro balancín.

El viento, que azota las ramas de los arboles y revuelve mis cabellos, no mueve ningún pliegue de su capa. Lo que da la sensación de encontrarte ante un dios surgido del inframundo.

Cuando sus ojos negros se encuentran con los míos, me quedo tan quieta como si una Gorgona me mirase.

El tiempo parece congelarse hasta que él se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia mí hasta quedar enfrentados a escasos centímetros.

No tengo control de los movimientos que hago, porque me siento fuera de mi misma, pero giro la cabeza en señal de rechazo cuando él intenta agarrarme la cara, aunque sí consigue atrapar mi mano y estrecharla con la suya.

Noto cierta suavización en sus rasgos cuando sus dedos exploran los míos, pero pronto se vuelven a congelar y en sus ojos se enciende un fuego alimentado por el carbón.

—No llevas el anillo que te regalé—me dice gélidamente.

—No—me limito a contestarle de manera neutra.

Me presiona la muñeca hasta que el dolor aparece en esa zona y empieza a zarandearme.

—Espero, Elizabeth, que recuerdes a quien debes tus votos—la amenaza vela su voz.

Solo cuando un sabor salado llega a mi boca, noto mis lágrimas surcando mi rostro.

—No lo olvido—le susurro. —Y si lo hago, tú estarás aquí todas las lunas para recordármelo—hay cierto reproche en mi voz. Mi única defensa con él.

Me estremezco cuando me acaricia la línea de mi mentón y repasa cada uno de mis rasgos con tortuosa lentitud.

—Te has tomado más libertades que cualquier persona que haya conocido—cuando su mano se posa en su vientre, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y ahogo un grito. —Si no fuese porque te amo tanto, querida mía, no te lo hubiese perdonado jamás. De todo lo que yo te podía haber dado, tú elegiste lo único que no podía, y por ello me rechazaste—suelta un suspiro haciendo círculos en mi vientre con su mano. Después se ríe siniestramente. —No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Se lleva su muñeca a su boca, mordisqueándosela con fruición hasta que un brote de sangre embadurna su pálido brazo. Oigo como las gotas caen al suelo, cubriendo los pétalos de las margaritas.

Mi tortura ha llegado y la única resistencia que ofrezco es ignorar toda la rabia que me hace arder el estómago, y cerrar los ojos para que la pesadilla se acabe cuanto antes.

Con más violencia de lo previsto, agarra mis cabellos por la nuca y me empuja mi cabeza hasta su muñeca sangrante.

El olor a oxido y sal me marea, pero saco todas las fuerzas para no mostrarme débil ante él.

Entonces me hace probar su sangre y el sabor amargo en mi boca se convierte en ríos de fuego al llegar a mi garganta.

Su voz resuena atronadora a través del pitido de mis oídos:

—Es obvio que tu criatura no es el fruto de mi semilla; ni la carne de mi carne; pero, a partir de este bautismo, será sangre de mi sangre y eso lo convertirá en mi hijo. Con todos los derechos que la sangre me da. Muchos más que los de aquel desconocido y débil mortal que has debido elegir. No te preocupes por él, amor mío, el tiempo está conmigo, y antes de que vuelva a pestañear, nuestro hijo crecerá y lo reclamaré a mi lado para que tenga el destino propio de los de mi sangre. Aquel que tú lo has intentado privar. ¡Que ingenua eres, querida mía! Tarde o temprano, yo recupero lo que es mío.

"Eso ya lo veremos", lo único que soy capaz es de retarle mentalmente.

El tiempo que tengo en mi contra me ayudará a pensar más rápido y yo encontraré la manera de destruirle, aunque eso me arrastre al abismo con él.

El futuro de mi pequeña lo justifica todo…

…—Elizabeth—la voz de Elianor suena lejana en una niebla de sueños inconexos entre sí. —Elizabeth, lo has vuelto hacer…

Me agita hasta que ve una reacción en mí; eso me ayuda a despejarme.

Pero al intentar abrir los ojos, la luz intensa me obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Sol. Calidez en mi piel. Tal vez sea cierto eso de que después de una larga noche, siempre hay un amanecer.

Cuando termino de acostumbrarme a los rayos de sol, me descubro completamente tumbada en la hierba del jardín con, tan solo, el camisón para cubrirme.

Pronto me dirijo a mi hermana, que muy preocupada, me echa una bata para taparme, y se me escapa una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?—la estrecho las manos y, por la diferencia de temperaturas, compruebo lo helada que estoy.

— ¡Liz, estás helada!—Su queja me lo confirma.

Después, me mira y en sus ojos marrones se pinta la preocupación.

—Has vuelto a caminar dormida, Lizzie—me informa. —Sé que cuando se está embarazada, hay factores que se pueden activar y hacernos malas pasadas,…pero esto ya es muy extraño. Solo lo haces una vez al mes y siempre sigues el mismo patrón. ¿Qué está pasando?

Me niego a recordar algo tan desagradable como mi borrosa pesadilla de anoche, y fingiendo despreocupación, la tranquilizo.

—Todo se debe al embarazo, Lynn. Solo es eso. Hay mujeres que les dan por llorar y a mí me ha dado por caminar dormida—me rio simulando indiferencia. —Estoy bien—la aseguro mientras le froto el brazo con cariño para borrar sus arrugas de incredulidad en su cara. —Gracias a los cuidados de mi hermana pequeña.

Aquello le permite esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y, pacientemente, me ayuda a levantarme.

No merece la pena hablar de mis pesadillas. Mi deber es protegerla como protejo a mi pequeña guerrera no nata.

Nos metemos en la casa, y yo me cubro con la bata para que Lynn no descubra una pequeña mancha roja en el escote de mi camisón.

* * *

¿RRs?

Por si teneis alguna duda de éste o algunos de mis fics, o sencillamente quereis preguntarme algo de mis fics, podeis hacerlo aqui. Creo que es más comodo que hacerlo por rrs. Ask me anything: http : / www . formspring . me / Bloodymaggie (todo junto o si no ir a mi profile)

Y tambien un poco de propaganda:

-Regalo para Elianna Cullen: **Blood, sinners and lambs **(OS de Jasper/Alice): http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5968253 /1/ Blood _ Sinners _ and _ Lambs (Todo junto o ir a mi profile en las historias)

-**SEASON CULLEN CONTEST: **Ultimos días (Hasta el seis de junio). Para participar, id a mi profile o al de Miss_kathy90.


	2. Psychosis

**_Disclaimer: _**En este fic, cuyos personajes son de S. Meyer, ningun lobo sufrió daños ni se clavaron estacas en el corazón de los vampiros. Y lo que le ocurra a Bella no es por mi causa. Toda violencia, o casi toda, es pura ficción.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia es la segunda parte de un fic llamado **Love asks blood at first **y las dos partes van a pertenecer a un conjunto llamado **Haunting shadows.** Si no te has leido la primera historia, deberías hacerlo, más que nada para enterarte de que va esta.

* * *

**_Psychosis_**

Jacksonville; tiempo actual.

"_Edward", corro tras un fantasma introduciéndome en la oscuridad. _

_Soy consciente de lo mal que lo estoy haciendo. Él no debe existir. Yo debo estar en el mundo real donde no hay cabida para él. Y aun así todo mi ser le invoca con todas mis fuerzas._

_Él es más inteligente que yo. O cumple su promesa de no querer verme nunca y no vuelve su cabeza hacia atrás a pesar de mis suplicas._

_Pero es más fuerte que yo. Todas las venas de mi cuerpo le reclaman. Mi sangre le llama a gritos._

_Los latidos de mi corazón resuenan en mi cabeza como un martillo; los pulmones me queman por la falta de oxigeno y me duelen tanto los músculos que soy consciente, de un momento a otro, que acabaré cayendo._

_Aun así intento alcanzarle de la misma manera que se intenta cazar una ilusión que se fundirá con la niebla._

"_Edward", suplico. "Por favor, mírame."_

_Él se detiene y vuelve la cabeza hacia mi dirección; y por un momento parezco encogerme por el retorno de la esperanza. Pero cuando sus ojos oscuros y fríos se posan sobre mí, despreciativamente, me quedo totalmente congelada en el sitio. Mi lengua se traba y soy incapaz de articular palabra. Solo mis lágrimas mojan mis labios. Me repugna su sabor._

_De alguna manera, intento alzar el brazo hacia él para alcanzarle, pero después de unos eternos segundos, él decide no darme más importancia y prosigue caminando hasta fundirse con las sombras._

_Siento como todo se ha oscurecido y yo pierdo a la estrella que me ha guiado en mis largas noches._

_No entiendo como sigo corriendo cuando sé que no puedo acceder a donde él está. _

_Posiblemente, el lugar donde me encuentro recuerda a una película de Tim Burton. Ser la protagonista de tu propia película de terror no es divertido. Aunque al común de los mortales no les produzca miedo; incluso será motivo de risas._

_Pero para mí, los arboles desnudos moviéndose con violencia al compás del viento; la enorme casa de aspecto victoriano y las sombras que todo lo invaden, hacen estremecerme hasta el tuétano de mis huesos._

_Me siento como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo blanco; pero mi camino no me lleva al país de las maravillas. Yo me conformaría con que lo hiciese a cualquier lugar al que pudiese llamar hogar. Los dioses no parecen concedérmelo._

_Al cabo de un rato, todo me da vueltas y al faltarme aire en los pulmones, acabo sucumbiendo y cayendo al suelo._

_La única defensa que tengo contra el frío es aovillarme con fuerza. Aun así, se mete en las puntas de mis dedos y se va extendiendo por mi interior._

_Oigo como las hojas caídas crujen bajo los pies de alguien. Se acerca a mí. Estoy tan rígida que ni siquiera intento moverme._

_Solo el movimiento de las hojas me indica que ya está aquí. Siento la calidez de una mano sobre mi nuca, prologándose hacia mis mejillas, y la mayor parte de mis miedos se desvanecen. Mi ansiedad, sin embargo, acaba estallando en sollozos._

"_¿Dónde vas en medio de la noche, muchacha?, oigo preguntar a una mujer de manera muy tenue._

_Me es tan familiar que me muestro tímida y las palabras no acaban de salirme._

"_¿Dónde vas?", vuelve a repetirme pacientemente._

_Su pregunta me pone triste. Ojala tuviese esa respuesta._

"_No lo sé", me oigo sollozar. "Ni siquiera sé de donde vengo, por lo que me es imposible responder a algo que no tengo ni idea"._

"_Entonces, ¿por qué crees que estás aquí?"_

_No encuentro ninguna razón por la que me deba encontrar aquí y me siento aun más solo y desesperada._

"_Me he perdido", admito derrotada. "He intentado coger un camino y creo que es una bifurcación"._

_Sus palabras tienen un efecto tranquilizador en mí:_

"_Si has cogido una bifurcación no es nada malo". Ante sus palabras, la observo atentamente y la reconozco. Su presencia hace que no pierda la compostura, y empiezo a secarme las lágrimas._

_Ella añade:_

"_Porque si es una bifurcación, tarde o temprano, te conducirá al camino correcto."_

_Después de varias convulsiones y de sorber los mocos repetidas veces, termino por tranquilizarme._

"_Además", concluye, "no podrás ver las cosas claras si caminas de noche. Deberías esperar a que salga el sol."_

_No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír en su presencia. Y ella me imita el gesto como si de un espejo se tratase._

_Estoy tan familiarizada con ella que ya no me asusto cuando aparece._

_Su belleza es tal que, incluso, ésta me parece siniestra y oscura. Por lo que me sorprende que esta vez no sea así. _

_No ha perdido su toque maternal, pero ahora parece mucho más joven y despreocupada que en otras ocasiones. Todo parece más brillante en ella. Desde sus tirabuzones rojizos hasta el verde de sus ojos._

_Pero lo que más resplandece es su prominente vientre. Se me escapa un suspiro feliz. Ella debe estar tan contenta con su bebé dentro de ella._

_Algo me impulsa a poner la mano sobre su barriga. Es como si me llamase. O mi escaso instinto maternal se acumulase ante la presencia de una nueva vida. A pesar de la barrera del camisón, siento una gran calidez._

_Algo golpea la palma de mi mano. Al principio pienso que es una patada. No, es demasiado rítmico y rápido para tratarse de eso. Solo cuando mi corazón se acompasa, tengo la sensación que tengo el suyo entre mis manos. Tengo la sensación, que de alguna manera, nos pertenecemos._

_Una sensación eufórica me invade. Cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por cada uno de sus minúsculos movimientos. Incluso, me permito una pequeña carcajada._

_No dura demasiado._

_Tengo la sensación de que una sustancia pegajosa y de un horrible olor ferroso se ha posado en mi mano. Abro los ojos rápidamente, y con horror descubro que mis peores temores se han hecho realidad._

"_El bebé, no", pienso horrorizada al ver como el camisón se tiñe de escarlata intenso._

_Me aparto de ella con repulsión. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta; abre los ojos, extrañada, y me pregunta:_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

_Lentamente, alzo la mano y su rostro muda de color. _

_Bajo la cabeza hasta su vientre y al fijarse en él, su grito me rompe el alma…_

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que no era la mujer quien chillaba, si no yo. También pasó demasiado tiempo para hacerlo que mi mano, alzada, estaba húmeda, pero a consecuencia del agua, no de la sangre. Bueno, en realidad tardé bastante en darme cuenta que yo estaba totalmente calada hasta los huesos; y lo peor de todo, que no me encontraba a salvo bajo las sabanas de mi habitación.

Estaba fuera, en medio de una fuerte tormenta, como las que había en Jacksonville en pleno invierno.

No conforme con que la lluvia me atacase ferozmente, me di cuenta que el agua del mar me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Confundida y desorientada, no me dio tiempo a preguntarme como había llegado hasta aquí, cuando una gran ola vino hacia mí y, sin defensa posible, me arrastró con ella.

Recordé mis lecciones de natación, a las que Renee me había obligado a ir para que aprendiese a nadar, para después dejarlas a las dos semanas, como era propio de ella. Ante todo, me decía el instructor, lo más importante en una situación de estas características era no dejarse llevar por el pánico y no nadar contracorriente.

Eso era bastante inviable cuando una gran masa de agua te cubría totalmente, y las fuertes corrientes te impedían salir a la superficie.

Me desesperaba, pero intentando luchar, lo único que conseguía era convertirme en un juguete a merced de las olas.

No pude calcular cuento tiempo llevaba intentándolo, solo que el final era el que se esperaba. Acabé rindiéndome debido a los calambres de mis músculos y la quemazón de los pulmones por falta de oxigeno y me dejé arrastrar.

Permanecí igual de pasiva cuando sentí una fuerte presión en mi cintura que actuaba en contra de las leyes de la inercia, para intentar sacarme a superficie y me arrastró con él hasta lo que parecía la playa. De alguna manera, intuí que estaba a salvo, aunque no había dejado de llover y la arena estaba tan húmeda como el propio lecho marino.

Era incapaz de abrir los ojos debido al acumulo de sal y no dejaba de toser intentando eliminar toda aquella agua que había tragado. Pero mis oídos estaban lo suficientemente aptos para oír las maldiciones de Phil y los lamentos de Renee.

— ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Renee!—La gritaba Phil. —Por su bien y el nuestro, esto tiene que acabar. Va a acabar haciéndose mucho daño, y nosotros no podemos estar pendientes de ella cada noche. Acabo agotado y me angustio solo de pensar cuando Bella va a volver a caminar dormida. Necesito dormir para poder rendir.

¡Oh, vaya! Lo había vuelto hacer.

Miré al cielo, y aunque encapotado por las nubes de lluvia, podía intuir la oscuridad de éstos. Luna nueva. Siempre se repetía en luna nueva.

Al sentir algo cálido sobre mi cuerpo, acabé por abrir los ojos. Renee me había puesto una toalla y me abrazaba con fuerza, aunque de manera ausente.

—Mañana tienes que concertar una visita con la doctora Norman. Es urgente—la exhortó Phil.

—Pero…—balbuceó Renee, —Phil, mañana es Nochebuena. No creo que pueda recibir a Bella de manera tan precipitada. Espera hasta que pasen las navidades, y entonces…

—¡Entonces, nada!—Gritó Phil.—Tiene que ser mañana. ¡Joder, la estamos pagando cincuenta dólares la hora por algo que no da resultado! Esto cada vez va a peor. Los gritos por la noche, si te pones unos tapones, son soportables; pero los episodios de sonambulismo son palabras mayores. Es una urgencia. Además, la fiesta empieza por la noche, hasta el mediodía debe trabajar.

Renee suspiró pesadamente a la par que me secaba con fruición. Me hacía daño pero no me atreví a quejarse.

—Está bien—concedió.—Mañana muy temprano, la llamaré y la presionaré para que vea a Bella lo antes posible. Espero que pueda adelantarnos dos semanas la cita.

—Más la vale—Phil se cansó de la toalla y la lanzó muy lejos de él. Nos dio la espalda y se volvió hacia la casa.

Cuando ya no me sentía cómoda con mi toalla, se la devolví a Renee.

Lamenté su gesto cansado y las ojeras acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento mamá—susurré.

Ella se limitó a gemir:

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿Por qué no intentas cooperar un poco y ponernos las cosas más fáciles?

—¡Ojala pudiese!—Mi voz sonaba ronca y bastante rota.—Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y aun así…

—…Aun así no es bastante, Bella—me cortó. —No es suficiente. Tú eres la que menos sufres con todo esto. Pero imagínate como se nos pone a Phil y a mí el corazón cuando te levantas dormida y te diriges hacia la playa…Y además, yo no veo que lo intentes, Bella. No lo haces y…—finalmente se calló y suavizó la expresión de su rostro. — ¡Vamos dentro! Te prepararé un baño de agua caliente y una taza de chocolate. Después te volverás a dormir.

Me posó el brazo por el hombro mientras caminábamos hacia casa.

Se conocía como psicosis a una alteración mental que consistía en la alteración y distorsión de la realidad. Pero, ¿Aquel era mi caso? ¿Había alguna definición médica que justificase mis actos? ¿Qué pasaba cuando yo ni siquiera era consciente a que realidad pertenecía?

* * *

Lo más irónico de toda esta situación es la ausencia de nieve en Jacksonville. De alguna manera, había relacionado siempre las navidades con la nieve. Por lo tanto, aquellas no serían una verdaderas navidades para mí.

Curioso. A pesar que mi propio universo se desintegraba poco a poco, como una estrella que hubiese colisionado y se convirtiese en un agujero negro, tragándose todo lo que me permitiese ser feliz, el mundo que me rodeaba aun seguía dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Y por mucho que yo quisiese detener el tiempo, los ciclos se repetían de manera circular. Las hojas de los arboles se caerían en otoño para volver a resurgir en primavera; la luna iría decreciendo hasta desaparecer devorada por los cielos y llenando de oscuridad las noches para, poco a poco, ir creciendo nuevamente hasta convertirse de nuevo en la reina del cielo nocturno; y los días del calendario serían tachados en rojo hasta que se arrancase la hoja del mes para volver a tachar más días del próximo.

Y así habían pasado seis lunas nuevas desde que me mudé con Phil y Renee a Jacksonville para volver a empezar de nuevo, aunque nos vimos obligados a trasladarnos a Jacksonville por el trabajo de entrenador de Phil, aunque Renee era intensamente feliz de haber encontrado un lugar con sol y playa. Y las vueltas que daba la vida, yo lo rehuía. Era como si hubiese desarrollado una especie de alergia psicológica a él. Cuando los rayos de éste chocaban contra mi piel, huía buscando el frío. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

Nuevo hogar, nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros—no había establecido un vinculo suficientemente estrecho con nadie para decir que tenía amigos—, nuevo trabajo y nuevas metas.

Yo era una aficionada a tachar números en las hojas del calendario.

¿Por qué? En realidad para tener constancia de que el tiempo pasaba por mucho que me hubiese gustado detener mi reloj biológico. Sencillamente, me limitaba a pensar que me faltaban nueve meses para mi graduación y tendría que mudarme a miles de kilómetros para dejar el espacio vital que estaba robando a Phil y a Renee.

¿Dónde? No tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta. La única realidad para mí, era, que fuese a donde fuese, las hojas de los arboles seguirían cayéndose en otoño, los ciclos de la noche se regirían de luna nueva a luna nueva, y que acabaría tachando los días de los meses de los cientos de calendarios que colgaría en las paredes de mi casa.

Nietzsche lo definió como eterno retorno. Quisiese o no, estaba dentro del círculo.

—Bella—la voz de la doctora Norman me recordó donde me encontraba exactamente. — ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te estaba diciendo?

Aturdida, volví a la realidad de aquella sala de color verde pistacho, con sus paredes recubiertas de títulos y ambiente bastante impersonal. Tal como debía ser la consulta de una psicoterapeuta.

—Lo siento—me disculpé bastante confusa. —Yo tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Sé que es imperdonable que no la estuviese escuchando…yo…

Sus penetrantes ojos, a través de sus gruesas gafas de pasta de apariencia muy caras, se fijaban en mí de manera metódica, como si fuese un interesante objeto de estudio—en realidad, no dejaba de serlo—y tuviese la misión de descifrar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Después me dedicó una sonrisa bastante condescendiente.

—Te estaba preguntando por las actividades que realizas cuando sufres los episodios de parasomnia—empleó sus términos psiquiátricos para impresionarme. —Pero creo que eso vendrá después. Me interesa más saber lo que estás pensando en estos momentos.

—Ahora mismo… —titubeé.

—Por supuesto, querida—me apremió con un tono meloso. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Bella. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Los setenta y cinco dólares a la semana que había exigido por verme también debían ser un buen aliciente.

Me limité a suspirar y me volví a mirar hacia la ventana. La tormenta de ayer había pasado y un sol reluciente anunciaba una cálida Nochebuena.

¡Genial! ¡Una estampa verdaderamente navideña!

—Deberías estar más alegre. Estas fechas son las más indicadas para ello.

—Pues realmente, no lo parece…

— ¿Por qué dice eso?—Inquirió interesada.

—Para mí, falta lo esencial—murmuré. —Nieve…

— ¿Nieve?—Apuntó en su libreta como si fuese la clave de todo.

—Sí, nieve. Es algo muy extraño pero la televisión y las postales navideñas están llenas de ella. Y llego a Jacksonville y hace una temperatura de veinte grados. No es lo que yo diría una blanca navidad.

Empezó a escribir tranquilamente un largo párrafo. El sonido del bolígrafo con el papel chirriaba lo suficiente para provocarme un ligero malestar en el oído. Sin querer la presté más atención de lo debido y vi como el bolígrafo se curvaba y escribía la palabra "psicosis".

¡Gracias por aclararme lo loca que estaba!

Seguramente, el consejo que le daría a Phil y a Renee sería que me metiesen en un manicomio. Y todo eso solo porque le había dicho que no me gustaban las navidades de Jacksonville.

¿Era necesario que continuase contándola más?

Ella dejó la libreta sobre su escritorio, se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó; señal para empezar el psicoanálisis:

—Todo el mundo sabe, Bella, que las navidades es algo más que la nieve y el ambiente festivo que se respira—me dijo. —Es un tiempo para estar con los que más quieres y de expresarles cuanto les amas. Aunque por lo que tu madre me ha contado, últimamente, vuestra relación no es tan estrecha como lo era antes—contuve una carcajada para que siguiese hablando. —Creo que parte de que te sientas así puede deberse al segundo matrimonio de tu madre. De alguna manera te sientes reemplazada por Phil y de manera inconsciente, buscas llamar la atención de tu madre.

Me aclaré la garganta para que la doctora Norman no supiese como me estaba riendo de sus explicaciones.

—Nunca he tenido un vínculo muy estrecho con mi madre—le aclaré. —A pesar de haber vivido casi siempre con ella. Por lo tanto, Phil, ni ningún otro novio anterior han constituido una amenaza para mí—no hacía falta explicarle mi extraña manera de vivir con ella. El pasado debía ser enterrado y sustituido por una estampa de niña americana traumatizada por el divorcio de mis padres.

¡Hum! ¡Que extraño que no hubiese salido el tema del divorcio de mis padres como parte de mis culpas!

Renee debió contarle que yo era muy pequeña para tener aquel trauma.

—Pero cuando se casó, te fuiste a vivir con tu padre. Un padre al que solo veías un mes al año. Y sin embargo, dices que te sientes más unida a él—dedujo.

—No, no es así—la volví a corregir. —Me siento más identificada con mi padre. Él y yo somos más parecidos, pero eso no significa que quiera más a mi padre que a mi madre. Creo que usted está intentando convertir esto en una competición y me eso me confunde…

— ¡Oh, querida mía!—Se puso melosa. — ¡Para nada! No te estoy diciendo que elijas entre tus dos padres. Yo solo quiero llegar a la causa que te produce el sonambulismo. Y creo que es que tiendes a autoculparte de todo. Y ese sentimiento de culpa te está provocando una psicosis, de la cual, el sonambulismo es la consecuencia de ello…

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa y la interrumpí:

— ¿Psicosis?—Murmuré asustada. —Eso suena horrible.

Ya me veía en una habitación aislada y con una camisa de fuerza y dopada hasta las orejas de antidepresivos y pastillas varias contra la locura.

Sin embargo, ella se rió.

—No, cariño—me corrigió. —La psicosis se asocia a la locura, pero hay demasiado mito con ello. Es cierto que ciertos tipos lo son, pero no todas. En realidad, es más frecuente de lo que nos imaginamos. Hablando estadísticamente, un diez por ciento de los estadounidenses la tienen, y un cincuenta por ciento de la población la sufrirá a lo largo de su vida. Lo que te ocurre es que presentas un cuadro depresivo muy agudo.

— ¿Relaciona psicosis con depresión?

—La depresión es una psicosis, Bella—me explicaba mientras la veía crecerse ante mí por sus amplios conocimientos de psiquiatría.

— ¡Oh!

Era bueno saber que la nostalgia y el sentimiento de no encontrar tu lugar en el mundo eran el primer camino hacia la locura. Era una pena descubrir que aquello de que los locos eran felices solo se trataba de un mito.

Continuó con su aburrida cháchara, para luego cambiar a un tono serio y solemne:

—Llevo seis meses tratándote y no veo mucha evolución. Es más, tu madre me ha dicho que vas a peor. El sonambulismo es una señal de que algo se nos escapa. Yo puedo darte la medicación adecuada para disminuir los episodios y que te sientas un poco mejor. También puedo escucharte y aconsejarte; pero el mayor esfuerzo debe salir de ti, y, siento decírtelo, cariño, no estás luchando.

—Lo siento—musité.

—Bueno, querida, nadie dijo que esto fuese a ser fácil. Han sido muchos cambios desde que te has vuelto a trasladar con tu madre y su pareja a un sitio nuevo. Tienes dieciocho años, y por mucho que tu madre asegure que eres muy madura, no dejas de ser una criatura. Es normal que los cambios te estresen pero tienes que tener muy claro que las cosas cambian y tú tienes que ir haciéndolo con ello. No puedes vivir en el pasado siempre.

Esperó a que yo dijese algo, pero al no hacerlo, resignada continuó con su monologo:

—Tienes que dar una oportunidad a las cosas y sacar el lado positivo de las situaciones. No puedes dejar que el sentimiento de culpa por lo que le pasó a tu padre te domine. Tú no podías defenderle de los ladrones que vinieron a robarle a su casa y le dieron esa paliza. Tú no estabas detrás de todo eso y no fuiste tú quien se la dio. Es algo de lo que tienes que mentalizarte.

Una sonrisa mordaz se escapó de mis labios. Renee se había convertido en una mentirosa patológica por intentar mantener su estatus de familia normal.

¿Quién me iba a decir que estaría condenada a actuar incluso para llevar una vida humana?

—Le echo de menos—era la única verdad que estaba dispuesta a compartir con ella.

—Lo sé—se mostró comprensiva. —Pero estoy segura que a él le hubiese gustado que siguieses con tu vida.

A Charlie le hubiese bastado que yo continuase respirando de un día para otro.

Me hubiera gustado saber que habría ocurrido si él hubiese estado conmigo ante las nuevas circunstancias.

La doctora Norman miró el reloj de la pared y cerró su libreta; había pasado mi hora.

—Bueno, querida, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte una receta para un hipnótico y un antidepresivo—anotó una serie de términos extraños y arrancó una hoja de sus recetas para entregármela.—Toma el hipnótico media hora antes de dormir y el antidepresivo por la mañana y por la noche. Notarás mejoría dentro de dos semanas. Lo demás, tienes que encontrar tu propia identidad por ti misma, Bella. Nadie puede ayudarte en esto.

En parte tenía razón. Yo misma tenía que encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. Pero la doctora Norman, con toda su escuela freudiana junto con la psicofarmacología, era incapaz de entender que había personas que marcaban tu centro del universo y para ellas, tenías un lugar en su mundo. Edward había sido una de ellas, y su ausencia me hacía sentir como un planeta sin satélite.

* * *

Esperando en la cola del banco, arrugué el papel de la receta. Encontré una papelera y lo tiré sin pensármelo dos veces.

Los primeros meses había intentado sobrellevar aquella clase de existencia a base de pastillas. Hasta que me di cuenta del ridículo que hacía pareciendo un zombie. Habían sido los primeros días del instituto y todos mis compañeros—y algún profesor—me habían empezado a conocer como la yonkie.

Pero lo que me determinó a dejar las pastillas, eran mis sueños. Se hacían pesados y angustiosos. Tal vez, por el día, aquello era una salida fácil para escapar. Siempre estaría la noche para que no olvidase lo que había sido una vez. Solo esperaba que Aro no lo tuviese demasiado en cuenta; al fin y al cabo, no violaba sus normas.

Me olvidé de hacer las cosas por el camino fácil, en el que una sobredosis acortase el camino y me durmiese profundamente, y cuando despertase alguien me dijese: "_Bella, ya has terminado tu camino por el mundo_". Esperaba, por mi bien, que Leslat y Carlisle se equivocasen y no hubiese más vida después de ésta. ¡Sería tan agotador!

Algo me decía que si hubiese tomado esa vía de escape, Aro tomaría represalias contra los Cullen. A mi manera debía protegerlos.

Agité la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ellos. No solo me hacía daño; el pasado no me permitía concentrarme en un futuro más inmediato.

Y por eso me encontraba en el banco. Ingresaría mis escasos quinientos dólares conseguidos en mi primer trabajo en una hamburguesería.

Ahora comprendía la importancia del estudio y de ir a una buena universidad. Estar toda tu vida friendo y sirviendo grasosas hamburguesas en un restaurante de cadenas rápidas no era una gran opción. Y menos cuando, gracias a mi olfato desarrollado, percibía la putrefacción de las carnes con las que se hacían las hamburguesas. Por no hablar, por supuesto, de la falta de higiene de alguno de los trabajadores. Además, tener el olor de fritanga pegado en tu ropa me revolvía el estómago.

Renee no lo había notado y se reía ante mis quejas. Al acabar el primer trimestre de escuela, me despedí del trabajo y me dispuse a buscar otro que no tuviese que ver con la comida. No dejaba de ser una humana que necesitaba comer.

No iba a ser una tarea nada sencilla para una chica que aun no había terminado el instituto.

Pero lo necesitaba. Unos ahorros para la universidad me vendrían muy bien. Si no me daban la beca, tendría que salir adelante a base de trabajos basura. Renee y Phil no estaban dispuestos a cargar con mis gastos.

Empecé a contar el dinero que tenía para ingresar. No era demasiado y además, de eso, tendría que restar unos doscientos dólares para comprar de navidad y algunos adornos navideño.

Puro attrezzo.

Jacksonville, con su sol picajoso de invierno, sus arenas blancas y playas azules, era el paisaje menos propio para las navidades.

Phil y Renee estaban tan ilusionados. No podía permitirme arruinar su euforia navideña.

Una de las cajeras—una mujer de mediana edad, rubia de bote y con gesto aburrido—me atendió.

— ¿Qué deseas, bonita?—Inquirió de manera mecánica. Supuse que querría que su turno pasase y estar en su casa con su familia.

—Me gustaría ingresar trescientos dólares en esta cuenta—le enseñé la cartilla. Luego se me ocurrió algo. —Aunque, primero, me gustaría saber cuanto dinero tengo ahorrado.

—Muy bien—me cogió la cartilla y metió los datos en el ordenador.

—Quiero saber de cuanto dispongo para ir a la universidad y cuanto tengo que ahorrar aun…—le expliqué.

—Por supuesto, querida—dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. —Mi hija también está ahorrando para irse. Aunque todo lo que gana en la semana, se lo gasta los sábados con su novio. Y no es que sea una estudiante modelo para que la den una beca—se quejó. —Espero que tú seas más ahorrativa que ella. O te preocupe más tu futuro…—suspiró mientras musitaba los datos de mi cuenta: —Veamos, Swan, Isabella Marie…—ahogó un gemido al leer mi cuenta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunté asustada.

Esperaba que no hubiese nada malo en mi cuenta. Sabía que no tenía una cuenta muy esplendida, pero esperaba tener por lo menos unos mil quinientos ahorrados. No creía que hubiese sacado el dinero estando dormida y me lo hubiese gastado en una noche de fiesta, aun tratándose de mí.

Me miró asombrada y luego soltó una risita muy tonta.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan preocupada por ahorrar para la universidad. Aquí tienes para un año entero en Harvard—me comentó. —Sí que te lo has tomado en serio, chica.

Enarqué una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Con mil quinientos dólares no hay ni para pagar un semestre en una universidad publica—la informé intentando no burlarme de ella.

Giró la pantalla del ordenador para que lo viese y me quedé completamente congelada en el sitio. Aquí había un error.

—Con mil quinientos desde luego no llegarás muy lejos; con veintiséis mil quinientos, sí—dijo. Miró mi cara ausente de todo color y preguntó preocupada: — ¿Algo va mal?

Tardé más de lo debido en reponerme de la impresión.

¿De donde habían salido los restantes veinticinco mil dólares? Phil no era tan generoso conmigo. De lo contrario, me hubiese comentado algo de la universidad. Si no supiese que no tenía el más mínimo sentido del humor, hubiese pensado que me estaba gastando una broma.

Tampoco podría sospechar de Renee. Ella siempre se estaba quejando que el seguro no la cubría lo suficiente para una pensión de jubilación. Desprenderse de esa cantidad de dinero era lo último que me esperaría de ella, y menos cuando su futuro con Phil dependía de ello.

—Al parecer, te hicieron una transferencia harán tres días aproximadamente—me informó la cajera.

— ¿Y no puede averiguar quien fue?—Balbuceé aun sin reponerme de la sorpresa.

Oí como tecleaba rápidamente y fruncía su entrecejo. Meneó la cabeza en señal de negación:

—La transferencia fue hecha a través de un cable. No hay forma de rastrearla—volvió a dar varias veces al intro hasta que se rindió. —Quien quiera que fuese, no se quiere dar a conocer.

— ¡Oh!—Empezaba a hacerme una idea. —Comprendo.

—Fuese quien fuese, te ha hecho el regalo de navidad que te arreglará la vida—me guiño un ojo. —Creo que tienes un ángel guardián. O un padre con conciencia navideña.

—Sí—me limité a contestarla.

Solo había una persona que interpondría mi bienestar al suyo propio. Supuse que no había querido dejar huellas para que yo no pudiese localizarle y no romper la promesa de los Vulturis. Tampoco quería que los Stregoni encontrasen una sola huella de él. Leslat era un hombre de palabra, e incluso en estos momentos, seguía preocupado por mi bienestar.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que él estuviese a mi lado para embarcarnos en una nueva aventura. Pero en cierto modo, era enternecedor que me cuidase en la distancia.

Por supuesto, Renee ni Phil deberían enterarse de mi regalo navideño. Su "hermano" pequeño, Leslat, era un crápula que se había ido sin decirle donde, y esa era la versión que Renee había dado a Phil de la ausencia de Leslat en nuestras vidas.

—Muchacha—la estridente voz de la cajera me sacó de mis pensamientos. — ¿No querías hacer un ingreso?

Miré los quinientos dólares que tenía en la mano y pensé que me podría estirar más de lo previsto con los regalos de navidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que hoy no voy a ingresar nada. Hay que gastar el dinero en la familia.

* * *

Mi casa del centro comercial más cercano estaba tan sólo a unas pocas manzanas. Pero estaba tan cargada de bolsas—algo nada habitual en mí—que decidí coger el autobús.

Mientras esperaba, me dediqué a observar a la gente, que llevaban tantas bolsas como yo, incluso más. Todos parecían estar poseídos por el espíritu de las navidades. A mí me parecía increíble.

No llevaba más que una cazadora vaquera que tapaba mi top de tirantes. La gente, incluso, no llevaba una cazadora.

Los adornos, los villancicos y las luces me parecían artificiales y fuera de lugar.

Tal vez, si hubiese estado en Forks, todo hubiese sido distinto. Habría nieve en Nochebuena y el ambiente navideño tendría más cabida. Y desde luego, yo tendría que llevar un suéter para protegerme del frío. O por lo menos simular que lo tenía…

Me apreté el pecho cuando la nostalgia empezó a oprimírmelo.

¡Ya basta de pensar en Forks! ¡Ya no había nada allí que me hiciese volver!

Para intentar quitármelo de la cabeza, recordé todas las compras que había hecho.

Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando me di cuenta que las flores que había encargado para Charlie, no llegarían hasta un día después de navidad. El repartidor tenía derecho a celebrar las fiestas con su familia.

Sabía que el mejor regalo que podría hacer a mi padre sería una visita, pero mi madre se había opuesto, y solamente, bajo estrecha vigilancia, me dejaba hacer una llamada.

No tenía fuerzas para rebelarme ante sus miedos infantiles. Sencillamente, me limité a pensar que dentro de unos meses estaría más libre para visitarle sin que ella pusiese la más mínima objeción.

Me volví a recrear en los regalos que les había hecho a ellos.

Un reloj de pulsera más unos cuantos libros de yoga para Renee; un bate de baseball y un par de películas para Phil; y unos vaqueros nuevos más un par de camisetas para mí. Renee me había dicho que me comprase algo bonito para la fiesta de navidad de los Suns—equipo que Phil entrenaba—celebrarían. No tenía muchos ánimos para ir a la fiesta, pero delante de Renee tenía que simular que el tratamiento de la doctora Norman daba resultado y que tenía ganas de salir a emborracharme como una chica de mi edad. Por lo tanto, sin mucho entusiasmo por mi parte, empecé a ver tiendas. No había nada que hubiese llamado mi atención. Por lo menos nada asequible.

Un vestido corto de vuelo y de tirantes azul eléctrico, consiguió que reparase en él más de cinco minutos. Seguramente, me sentaría bien. A Edw…A Renee le gustaría mucho vérmelo puesto.

Los seiscientos dólares de su precio me devolvieron a la realidad. No era tan especial para dejar de comer un par de meses por él. Además, no tenía a nadie especial para lucirlo.

Tendría que ir a la fiesta con vaqueros y un top algo arreglado. No era que se exigiese etiqueta para ir a la fiesta. Se trataba de unos cuantos jugadores de baseball con sus familias, amigos y conocidos.

No debí estar tan ensimismada pensando en como iba a pasar aquella insufrible jornada. Me había bajado las defensas y veía cosas que no debería.

Por un instante, él estaba allí. Justamente detrás de una pareja, el destello de un rayo del sol me pareció de color cobrizo, y por el reflejo del cristal de la parada de autobús, me quedé totalmente atrapada en unos tristes ojos oscuros como una noche sin luna.

Fue un instante, pero pareció como se paraba el mundo quedándome solo con los latidos insistentes de mi corazón.

— ¡Edward!

Se esfumó como lo hace el polvo atrapado en un rayo solar.

Solo cuando salí de mi espejismo, me di cuenta que había dicho su nombre en voz alta. Toda la gente concentrada allí había dejado sus asuntos para mirarme a mí. Noté un rubor en las mejillas que hacía meses que no surgía y agaché la cabeza.

Por suerte, el autobús había llegado, y mis pies volaron enseguida para montar en él. Me habían dejado de mirar para prepararse a subir en él.

Pagué el autobús y me senté pegando mi cara al cristal, fingiendo fijarme en los adornos navideños.

Discrepaba con la doctora Norman en el concepto de psicosis. Acababa de encontrar uno nuevo.

La psicosis era un trastorno en el cual tú intentabas capturar fantasmas en un mundo donde no tenías cabida.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me dejas espolvorear las galletas, Bella?—Me pidió Renee en tono quejumbroso.

La había pegado un manotazo por intentar coger una galleta antes de tiempo.

— ¡Mamá, me agobias!—Gruñí. —Tendrás que esperar las cosas a tiempo. Si no haces más que estar detrás de mi como mi sombra, no haré las cosas a gusto.

—Siempre haces lo mismo—me reprochó. —Cuando entras en la cocina, te adueñas de ella y no dejas que te ayudemos.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Soy bastante territorial, mamá.

Había tenido que aprender a cocinar para sobrevivir. La comida de mi madre distaba mucho de ser comestible, y era bastante peligrosa cuando intentaba ponerse creativa.

Alejarla de la cocina era lo único que había conseguido que Phil y yo nos pusiésemos de acuerdo en algo. Incluso, parecía que daba alabanzas por tenerme allí, y que la semana que estaba con nosotras, pudiese disfrutar de una comida en condiciones.

—Renee—reprobó Phil, —deja que la chica haga las galletas. Si la molestas demasiado, no nos dará tiempo a llegar.

Dejé el azúcar glaseé, y con cuidado, deposité las galletas de frutas y canela en una bandeja.

—Esto ya está listo—les informé. —En cuanto termine de recogerlo todo, ya estaré lista para ducharme.

Phil miró al reloj y se empezó a impacientar.

—Bella, deja que lo haga tu madre—exhortó. —Tú vete a la ducha y arréglate. En veinticinco minutos tenemos que salir.

—De acuerdo—me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

—Bella—me llamó mi madre justo cuando había subido el primer escalón. Me giré sobre mis talones agarrándome a la barandilla. — ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora Norman, cielo?

Me había olvidado por completo de la consulta de la doctora Norman.

—Bueno, no ha dicho nada fuera de lo normal. Lo de siempre. Que me tome las cosas con calma e intente tener una higiene en los hábitos de sueño. —Eso último lo había sacado de internet.

Me pareció que Renee fruncía el ceño, recelosa.

— ¿No te ha mandado medicación?—Preguntó interesada. —La última vez te dio una buena lista de medicamentos

—No—mentí descaradamente. Esperaba no ruborizarme. —Ella ha visto que la medicación no me hacía ningún bien. Me recomienda que me tome las cosas con tiempo…y…bueno, que lo demás se solucione solo.

Phil soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Esos jodidos psiquiatras por setenta y cinco dólares la hora son capaces de soltarte que la luna es azul y tú tengas que creértelo.

Posó su brazo sobre el hombro de Renee y la atrajo hacia él.

—Me importa una mierda como lo haga, mientras tu hija no vuelva a tener episodios de sonambulismo. Como si quiere meternos a Freud en casa a tomar pastas. Lo que sea con tal de ver una mejoría.

—Supongo que tienes razón—convino Renee alejando las sospechas de mí.

Una vez fuera de peligro, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. No quería darle a mi madre más tentaciones de que me volviese a preguntar sobre la sesión. Y mucho menos que tuviese tentaciones de querer acompañarme a una.

Me sorprendió bastante encontrarme dos paquetes encima de la cama.

¿Acaso Renee no sabía que los regalos se daban después de medianoche?

Si me lo había dejado ahí, no reprimiría una ojeada.

Fui primero por el paquete grande y lo que había dentro me dejó totalmente helada. Renee no podía saber—ni mucho menos gastarse esa cantidad de dinero—que yo había visto aquel vestido y que me había fijado en él.

Me habría tenido que seguir, ya que la teoría de la telepatía no era concebible.

No, no y no. Ella no podía haber sido.

¿De que clase de broma se trataba esto?

Miré por todos lados del paquete por si había una tarjeta. Absolutamente nada.

Pero sí que la había en el paquete pequeño.

La deje encima la cama y, con los dedos temblando, abrí aquel paquetito.

Una lágrima mojó mi mejilla. Pero no estaba triste. Mientras cogía aquel colgante de plata y esmeraldas entre mis manos—mi colgante del crucifijo—pensé que mis navidades, a partir de aquel momento, serían menos tristes.

Me habían hecho el mejor regalo—o casi—de todos. Había recuperado un pequeño trozo de mi alma.

Algunos fantasmas tendían a volver a buscarme; pero, al contrario que muchos otros, éste no le espantaría.

Las lágrimas no me impidieron leer lo que ponía la tarjeta:

"_Encontraré la_ _manera de protegerte. Por ahora recuerda que estás profundamente enterrada en mi corazón_."

* * *

La verdad que no sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero no os preocupeis, que siempre acabo haciendolo, ya que no pienso dejar ninguna historia sin terminar. De verdad.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos, rr y alertas y aunque no sea una persona de contestar los rrs que sepais que todos son bienvenidos, me alegrais un monton y me ayudais a seguir adelante.

Siento lo de los anonimos, pero creo que es lo mejor para mí y para mis fics. Creo que lo mejor sería que os hicieseis una cuenta aqui, ya que podríais enteraros de cuando actualizo sin estar tan pendiente de mirar en la pagina para verlo, pero todo esto es opcional, si no quereis haceros la cuenta no hay ningun problema, me bastará con saber que seguis leyendo. Si quereis decirme algo del capitulo, os dejo mi dirección de correo:

bloody _ maggie hotmail . es (Todo junto)

En cuanto esta historia aclarar dos cosas:

-Primera: Alguna se ha extrañado de por qué es un Jacob/Bella cuando es una continuación de otro fic. Esto lo hago sencillamente, por el protagonismo que adquiere Jacob en esta parte, ya que las tres cuartos del fic él adquiere casi todo el protagonismo. Sobre la tercera parte, ya será otro cantar pero no voy a añadir nada más. Ya lo vereis con el tiempo. Respecto a Edward. Paciencia y mucha, a mi tambien me cuesta mucho que él no esté en el fic por el momento. Pero os aseguro que merecera la pena.

-Segundo: Tratandose de un fic de twilight es inevitable hacer connotaciones de luna nueva y eclipse (y dependiendo de como salga de eclipse pueden pasar muchas cosas, sobre todo a Jacob y Bella, y no tienen que ser buenas, precisamente...¬¬), pero lo que quiero avisaros es de que hay muchas sorpresas y muchas cosas que leais pueden darse la vuelta. O por lo menos yo lo intentaré para que sea asi.

Y bueno, solo deciros que gracias por vuestra paciencia y hasta el proximo capitulo. En él teneis una sorpresa... ;)


	3. Fix you

**Disclaimer**: Durante el transcurso de este fic donde casi todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, ningun lobo saldrá herido y ninguna estaca será clavada en el corazón de un vampiro. Y toda la violencia que leais, será completamente ficticia...O casi toda.

**Advertencia:** Si no te has leido la primera parte de este fic, **Love asks blood at first**, no continues leyendo. Más que nada, porque corres el riesgo de no enterarte de nada.

**Aviso:** Sé que dije en el profile (para aquella gente que se los lee) que iba a tomarme un semihiatus con el resto de mis fics hasta que terminase When the stars go blue. Y sigo manteniendolo. Lo que ocurre, es que tenía este capitulo a la mitad y no quería perder el hilo y no dejaros con la intriga a aquellas personas que leeis este fic. Sois menos que When pero eso no significa que os deje en la estacada. No os preocupeis si no actualizo inmediatamente este fic. En septiembre, cuando termine When, me pondré las pilas con él. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibo.

* * *

**Fix you**

Miré el reloj por inercia. Aun eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Tenía por delante otras tres horas de sueño, o de insomnio.

Me limpié las lágrimas para ahuyentar los restos del sueño. Se me escapó un sollozo que reprimí rápidamente tapándome la boca.

Esperé varios minutos y no oí nada procedente de la habitación de al lado. Renee estaba dormida y con los tapones puestos.

Perfecto. No me había oído llorar en sueños. De lo contrario, ya estaría en mi cuarto, echándome un sermón y llamando a la doctora Norman para concretar una cita. No le serviría como excusa que había tenido una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no se había tratado de pesadillas. Era algo mucho peor.

Había sido un sueño. Un hermosísimo sueño en donde Edward y yo hacíamos el amor.

Mi cuerpo desnudo se revestía de sus besos y caricias, y su voz penetraba en mi cabeza, susurrándome lo mucho que me amaba. Y después, tal como aparecía, desaparecía. Como el crepúsculo con las primeras luces del amanecer.

Pero la sensación de pérdida no desaparecía en mí y perduraba incluso después de despertarme.

La pena fue sustituida por un terror nocturno. Me sentía como una niña pequeña desprotegida al amparo de la noche. Instintivamente, busqué algo por debajo de la almohada y me angustié al no encontrarlo.

"_Aquí faltan muchas cosas_", pensé angustiada.

Tenía frío ya que no tenía puesta mi camiseta de los Guns and Roses; y la cama se encontraba increíblemente vacía por no tener mi pequeña _Little Lamb_ conmigo. Por no decir lo desprotegida que me encontraba por no tener a _Hécate_ debajo de mi cama.

Me costó más de cinco minutos orientarme y comprender que me encontraba, sana y salva, en mi cama.

No necesitaba ninguna de esas tres cosas. A los dieciocho años no se podía tener miedo al monstruo de debajo de la cama. Los monstruos no existían en el mundo de los humanos. Solo debería tener miedo del daño que podría hacerme a mí misma el desear, con todas mis fuerzas, que sí existiesen.

Mis compañeros de instituto creerían que tenía ojeras por haberme quedado una noche en blanco. Por una parte aquello era cierto, pero no por haber estudiado para el examen de español. No había nada en el instituto que no hubiese aprendido antes. Cualquier hora dedicada al estudio, más allá de los deberes, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

No sabía por qué perdía un buen rato mirándome al espejo. Me desalentaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Nunca me había considerado nada fuera de lo común, pero, al menos, antes, era normal. Ahora estaba horrible.

De los cincuenta y dos kilos que pesaba, había perdido cinco. Y si se añadía que había crecido tres centímetros, me había convertido en un fideo andante. No se trataba de una obsesión enfermiza por adelgazar. Yo era consciente de lo horrorosa que estaba de esta manera. Sencillamente, no podía evitarlo y me odiaba por ello.

Y si añadíamos la palidez de mi rostro y mis ojos oscurecidos remarcados por mis ojeras, el resultado no era nada alentador. Tan solo mis labios rojizos y llenos daban algo de color y forma a un rostro anodino.

Sin embargo, aun había cosas que lograban sorprenderme.

Mi pelo había crecido. Era normal que de junio a enero hubiese crecido lo suficiente para hacerme una coleta. Pero el crecimiento había sido notable e increíblemente rápido. Me llegaba por debajo del hombro y estaba muy sano y brillante, a pesar de los tratamientos abrasivos a los que le exponía.

Supuse que había vestigios a los que no se renunciaban tan fácilmente.

Me sequé lo más rápidamente posible y me vestí para bajar a desayunar a pesar de mi desgana. Renee estaría vigilándome para ver si comía y no quería que recelase.

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina, fingiendo leer el periódico, con aire melancólico.

Phil se encontraba en Houston para el próximo partido del equipo y la ausencia de éste, la ponía de mal humor. Sobre todo cuando no podía acompañarlo.

¿Quién tenía la culpa?

Yo. Y nadie más que yo. La excusa de Renee era que necesitaba cuidar de mí y hacía aquel sacrificio para que supiese lo buena madre que era.

Por lo tanto, yo debía ser una buena hija, tragarme mis penas, y consolar a Renee en las suyas.

—Buenos días, mamá—la saludé mientras cogía dos tazas para servir el café y meterlas a calentar en el microondas.

—Buenos días lo serán para ti—rumió su enfado y luego empezó a gimotear: —No sé cómo voy a poder soportar su ausencia.

Intenté ignorarla en la medida de lo posible mientras preparaba las tostadas. En días como éstos, había que mimarla mucho.

— ¿Mermelada de fresa o de melocotón?—Pregunté ignorando como pasaba las páginas del periódico rápidamente. Señal de que necesitaba que la mimase.

— ¿Qué hay de la crema de chocolate con avellanas?

—Se ha acabado—miré en la despensa sin encontrarla.

Por primera vez en el día, me miró, asombrada e irritada, como si fuese un desastre que no hubiese comprado crema de chocolate con avellanas.

— ¿Por qué no compraste si sabías que se iba a acabar?—Inquirió enfurruñada. —Es mi desayuno favorito y parece que me lo quieres negar. Ya tengo bastante con que Phil se haya ido y yo no me pueda consolar ni siquiera comiendo lo que a mí me gusta. Parece que lo haces a propósito, Bella.

Me mordí los labios intentando controlar mis impulsos. No debía enfadarla más de lo que estaba.

—Por un día que desayunes tostadas con mermelada no se va a acabar el mundo—la reñí como si me tratase de la madre de una niña de cuatro años. —Y Phil va a volver— si no se liaba con alguna bailarina de striptease como ya había sucedido alguna vez—el sábado. Faltan tres días.

No me dijo una sola palabra. Solamente, miraba sin fijarse en las secciones de televisión.

— ¿Fresa o melocotón?—Volví a preguntarla.

—Fresa—me contestó en un susurro— ¡Que remedio me queda! Pero esta tarde quiero la crema de chocolate aquí. Las mermeladas no me sientan bien.

Saqué las tazas de café del microondas y se la serví a Renee, que ni siquiera se inmutó, y calenté el fuego para poner las tostadas en sartén, todo ello rodeado de un incomodo silencio que ninguna de las dos estábamos dispuestas a romper.

Al terminar con las tostadas, las coloqué en un plato y empecé a untarlas con mermelada y pasárselas a mi madre. Ella continuó ignorándome.

Me quemé la lengua al tomar mi café y decidí conversar con ella mientras esperaba a que se calentase el café.

— ¿Estás leyendo la sección de trabajo, mamá?—Tenía que buscarse un trabajo de manera urgente.

Era una pregunta muy inocente, pero no la debió parecer tanto, cuando apartó el periódico y vi su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué debería buscar un trabajo, Bella?—Me preguntó peligrosamente.

—Pues…porque siempre dices que estás aburrida y necesitas hacer algo—la expuse cuidando mis palabras. — Hace tiempo que no ejerces de maestra y te vendría muy bien estar fuera de casa durante unas horas, ¿no crees?

Me miró como si fuese un marciano. Apostaría a que tendría un par de antenitas y todo.

—Afortunadamente, tengo un marido que me puede mantener—pronunció cada palabra con una peligrosa entonación. –Y hablando de trabajos, ¿tú no deberías estar buscando uno?

—Es difícil de seleccionar uno en donde no me entren arcadas con la comida basura. Así que tengo que descartar los restaurantes de comida rápida.

Hizo un mohín con el labio como si estuviese disconforme.

—Pues espero que empieces pronto tu búsqueda de universidad. Si no, estarás de camarera mucho tiempo.

Como podía llegar a ser tan cruel a veces.

—Es pronto para empezar a echar solicitudes, mamá—le expliqué. — Aún estamos en enero.

—Eso no significa nada, Bella—me regañó. —Las universidades del sur se llenan enseguida.

—No estaba pensando en las del sur. Son mucho mejores las del norte. Algunas de ellas tienen unos programas muy interesantes. Ya he descartado filosofía para ganarme la vida. Solo serviría para trabajar sirviendo mesas. —Me permití una sonrisa amarga.

—Si fueses a Phoenix, sería genial, cielo. Phil y yo podríamos ir de visita a menudo.

Mientras estuviese lejos de su casa, todo sería perfecto.

—Demasiado calor—rechacé.

— ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?—Mi madre no podía comprenderlo. —El sol es bueno. Fuente de vitamina D gratis.

—Me parece muy antinatural que en enero haga veinticuatro grados. Es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en una sola estación. Está estancado.

Mi madre se rió de mis observaciones.

—No conozco a nadie que le guste el frío. —Se estremeció de solo pronunciar la palabra.

Estaba segura que era demasiado tarde para mí. Me había quedado congelada y solo unas caricias frías podrían sacarme del largo invierno en que mi alma se había aletargado. Ya no era posible.

Al notar el peligro de soltar lágrimas delante de Renee, llevé los platos al fregadero y cogí mis cosas para salir de casa. No podía permitir que me viese en ese estado, o tendría que hacerme una tienda de campaña en el despacho de la doctora Norman.

— ¿Ya te vas?—Inquirió Renee intentando sonar interesada en lo que hacía.

—Sí. Tengo un examen de español y me gustaría repasar un poco en clase.

—Eso será pan comido para ti—murmuró entre páginas de periódicos. —Eres buena en los idiomas.

—Sí. —Me paré en el marco de la puerta y le propuse algo: —Mamá, hoy en el cine echan una película romántica—arrugué los labios ante la palabra "romántica", pero tenía que fingir normalidad ante ella. —Tal vez, después de las clases, podríamos ir a echar un vistazo. Cosas madre e hija.

Dio un fuerte golpetazo sobre la mesa para dejar el periódico y me miró como si yo fuese un fenómeno fuera de serie:

— ¡Oh, Bella!—Gimió. — ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que salgamos a divertirnos cuando yo estoy tan angustiada por Phil? Te voy a dar un consejo de madre. Espero, cariño, que nunca estés separada del amor de tu vida. No sabes lo que se sufre.

"Por desgracia, sí lo sé. Y bastante mejor que tú". Esperaba no haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

No. Menos mal que fueron otras:

—Entonces te traeré la crema de chocolate y avellanas para desayunar. Que tengas una buena mañana—la deseé mientras me dirigía al garaje e iba en busca del audi que compartía con Phil.

Me desconcerté cinco minutos al no encontrarlo. ¿La alarma de seguridad no habría funcionado y habrían entrado los ladrones? Se me revolvieron las tripas ante una realidad más prosaica. ¿Habría tenido algún episodio de los míos? Los sonámbulos eran capaces de conducir varios kilómetros por lugares que conocían. Podría ser posible.

Pero no. Si hubiese sucedido, Phil y Renee me hubiesen enviado a la psiquiatra con una camisa de fuerza.

Y como en la navaja de Ockham, la explicación más simple era que Phil se lo habría llevado para su entrenamiento.

¡Genial! Me habían quitado mi medio de transporte para el instituto. ¿Tendría suficiente para la ida y la vuelta en autobús? La ventaja de vivir en la playa era la gran cantidad de autobuses que pasaban por ella.

Se me cayó el monedero justo cuando lo iba a coger del bolso.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Grité mientras me agachaba a por él y casi me daba en la frente con los pedales de una moto.

¿Una moto? Yo conocía esa moto.

Phil la había dejado en el garaje desde que se la habían regalado…El pasado todavía me dolía. Aunque no mucho menos que ver aquella maravilla tecnológica sin usarse para nada.

¿Por qué no?

No todo el pasado volvería de golpe; por lo menos no el que importaba, pero la sensación de tu pelo chocando en tu cara mientras iba a ciento veinte por hora sería un buen placebo.

Y si encima, el casco estaba junto a la moto, éste no hacía otra cosa que llamarme a gritos: ¡Bella, coge la Harley y móntate!

Quien era yo para desobedecer.

Quité los plásticos que la envolvían y soplé para quitar el polvo en la medida de lo que fuese posible.

Después abrí el garaje y anduve con ella sobre la arena de la playa, arrastrándola con fuerza para que las ruedas no se quedasen atrapadas, hasta llegar al camino de cemento que desembocaba a la carretera.

La hora de la verdad llegaba en el instante en el que me monté en ella. Hizo dos ruidos extraños al ponerla en marcha, para después, sorprendiéndome, se puso en marcha sin ningún problema.

Me costó cinco segundos darme cuenta quien la conducía. Justo cuando había avanzado más de un metro.

— ¡Uy!—Chillé asustada…y alterada.

Pensé que se debía a la novedad de volver a montar en moto. Pero no era así.

Era un pico de adrenalina. Estaba dejando atrás la monotonía y lo permitido para hundirme en el lodo de lo prohibido. Mientras aceleraba la moto y el viento fresco sacudía mi rostro renovando mis pensamientos tristes en algo más atrevido, sentí como mi corazón se ponía de cero a ciento veinte. Tenía derecho.

También los zombies salían de la tumba para jugar con los humanos, antes de que amaneciese y volviesen a encerrarse con los muertos.

* * *

Amy Whitehands no estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Cosa nada corriente en ella. Pero el examen de lengua española no había sido fácil para casi nadie.

Y por eso nadie estaba contento hoy en la cafetería, y rumiábamos las hojas de lechuga con amargura, pensando en todos los puntos que perderíamos para entrar en la universidad, a consecuencia de un profesor de español bastante resentido.

Por solidaridad a mis compañeros, intenté no demostrarme demasiado satisfecha con él. Por lo tanto, fingí tener algún pequeño fallo para animar a mi compañera de pupitre en casi todas las clases:

—He debido tener un par de fallos en sintaxis. Creo que he confundido un adverbio con un adjetivo y eso me ha hecho pensar que he lo he puesto como complemento circunstancial en lugar de objeto directo. Me va a restar mucho, la verdad.

—Oh—murmuró con sus gruesos labios. —No creo que sea mayor que el que yo he cometido, Bella.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—Fingí interesarme por ella mientras empezaba a machacar las hojas de lechuga sin mucho interés. Mi olfato me indicaba un grado de acidez próximo a una evidente putrefacción. Mi estómago era incapaz de asimilarlo.

Envidiaba a mis compañeros y su olfato nada fuera de lo común. Analizar lo que se comía con todos sus ingredientes químicos y orgánicos, me hacían desear beber sangre… ¡No debería haber pensado en eso!

—Es muy grave, ¿verdad?—La voz de Amy me devolvió a la realidad. —Bella, no me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

— ¿No ves que estaba contando las calorías de esa lechuga?—Se burló Harry Williams, el jefe del grupo de debate. —Es un trabajo muy duro.

No le repliqué en absoluto. Harry había intentado acaparar mi atención en los primeros días de curso; primero me había intentado introducir en el grupo de debate, y al ver que no estaba interesado en ello, fue directamente al grano y me invitó al cine en un par de ocasiones. Al parecer, la etiqueta de yonkie no solo no le había asustado; incluso le había dado un especial morbo.

Seguramente, sus compañeros le habían clasificado de frikie, y necesitaba realizarse con alguien aun más colgado que él a su lado.

Pues bien, se había equivocado de chica. Y de palabras:

—Eres una chica bonita, pero extraña. No sé como te habrá ido en tus otros colegios, pero aquí solo tendrás la oportunidad de salir con alguien como yo.

No era especialmente horrible, pero tampoco llamativo. Quizás yo fuese demasiado exigente. Sin embargo, no me gustó el tono con que me había hablado.

No podía recordar muy bien lo que le había dicho para rechazarle; no debí haber sido demasiado diplomática, ya que, a partir de ese momento, se mostraba burlón conmigo y siempre que tenía la ocasión, repetía a todo el mundo sus conjeturas sobre mi anorexia.

Si me hubiese importado la imagen, podría sentirme afortunada. No era lo suficientemente importante en el estatus social del instituto para que su opinión se tuviese en cuenta. Y yo era lo suficientemente extraña para no meterse conmigo. Mis compañeros no me hicieron la vida imposible, pero tampoco intentaban relacionarse conmigo.

Era como una obrera en aquella gran colmena. Una más.

Lo cual agradecía. Me sería mucho más fácil pasar página si el instituto fuese un trámite más en mi existencia.

Amy se quitó un mechón rizado y castaño de sus pequeños ojos grises para mirarme fijamente. Seguramente se preguntaría si procedíamos de la misma especie. Le parecería la chica más rara con la que se habría topado alguna vez; pero como nunca me había burlado de ella por su sobrepeso e intentaba ayudarla en aquellas asignaturas con las que tenía dificultad, se mostraba benevolente con mis rarezas. Incluso con una mente normal, podría haber llegado a ser su amiga. Era mucho más intuitiva de lo que la gente se imaginaba.

—Lo siento—me disculpé con ella. —Estoy preocupada por el examen. Estoy pensando que era más difícil de lo que he imaginado al hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. —Siempre era comprensiva con mis momentos en blanco. —Supongo que me estoy poniendo pesada con ello. En la segunda frase he puesto que era un complemento directo, pero ahora lo dudo. En español pasaba algo con este verbo y no soy capaz de recordarlo.

Me enseñó la grasienta plantilla del examen y me señaló la frase donde tenía problemas.

—No es objeto directo, Amy—la señalé. —Recuerda que en español ser, estar y parecer son tres verbos diferentes (1) y les sigue el atributo. No el complemento directo.

— ¡Dios!—Se pegó un golpe en la frente. —No sé como he sido tan tonta de no pensarlo. Esto es más de la mitad del examen.

—No exageres—la consolé. —Tal vez solo sea un error menor.

—No lo creas—me contradijo Chris Taylor. —El cabrito del profesor Shaper lo ha hecho adrede para que caigamos.

—Él lo ha señalado durante toda la semana—le defendió Summer Rains. —Pero no hemos querido hacerle caso. Es su venganza contra nuestra falta de atención.

—Hubiera puesto el examen difícil de todas formas. Es un jodido borracho amargado—se lamentó Anne Simpsons.

—Sabía que todos íbamos a caer en esa frase—se lamentó Harry. —Todos menos Isabella—me miró con rencor.

—Todo el mundo me llama Bella—le corregí ignorando su burla. —Y he acertado eso por casualidad. No era tan fácil verlo.

—Pero lo has hecho, Bella—reprobó Summer mientras comía una zanahoria. —Seguro que aprobarás el examen.

—Aprobar ya no es lo que cuenta—se lamentó Amy. —Ahora, más que nunca, los puntos para ir a la universidad son primordiales. Y creo que con este examen, la UCLA (2) estará más lejos de mi alcance.

—Ya no te digo nada de Berkeley (3) –continuó Anne.

—Nos estamos poniendo metas muy altas. Solo un cinco por ciento de nosotros ira a una buena universidad—calculó Harry. Parecía estar dando el mensaje que tenía una plaza en ese cinco por ciento. —Lo malo, que estoy a dos centésimas de entrar en Harvard y me quedaré en las puertas. Son tan exigentes. Y con un tres y medio que no pueda entrar.

—Pues imagínate yo con un dos cuarenta y cinco—se desanimó Amy. —Tendría que ser un milagro que me diesen una beca.

—Pues sí—dijo indolente Harry.

—Aun se puede mejorar las notas hasta final de curso. Nos quedan seis meses y nos están agobiando con exámenes hasta el día del juicio—la animé. — Y además los baremos de las universidades varían mucho.

Odiaba cuando Harry se las daba de petulante con el resto de la gente. Sin embargo, de alguna manera le tenía que dar las gracias. Me hacía hervir la sangre como nadie había conseguido hacerlo en seis meses. Y eso me hacía sentir viva, en parte. Sacándome la peor parte de mí, pero era un logro.

Aun así, no tenía fuerzas para gritarle o darle un puñetazo en su cara y romperle la nariz para que no pudiese sujetarse sus gafas.

Él mismo se sentenció cuando decidió ir a por mí:

—No pareces muy inquieta por tu baremo, Bella—fingió hacerme una pregunta cortes aunque sabía por donde iba. —Eso indica que no estás preocupada por la universidad que te coja. O tienes un expediente maravilloso; o uno tan desastroso que no te merece la pena ni probarlo. ¿Desde cuando no miras por internet?

No debía seguirle el juego. Él conocía todas mis notas, al igual que el resto. Los profesores no eran muy respetuosos con la intimidad de los expedientes de sus alumnos. Y menos cuando una de ellos, brillaba por encima de la media.

—Tienes razón—reconocí mientras mordía una zanahoria. Demasiado insecticida para mi gusto. —Hace una semana que no miro y debería hacerlo. Pero creo que en Harvard no me dirán nada si tengo un cuatro con ochenta o cuatro noventa (4) –Sofoqué una risa muy tonta cuando su cara se convirtió en una cara de desconcierto. — No te preocupes, Harvard sube y baja según la calidad de los alumnos que solicitan entrar. Posiblemente, entres allí. Yo por lo menos no estoy interesada en ella. No te quitaré tu beca.

Amy y Summer me miraban asombradas. No sabían si quedarse con la idea de que era una rebelde contra los injustos sistemas de la universidad; o, sencillamente, necesitaba una camisa de fuerza.

Por lo menos había callado a Harry.

—Yo tengo la ventaja de que no necesito ese estúpido baremo para entrar en ninguna universidad—se vanaglorió Matthew Wings, el arquetípico capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Rubio, ojos azules, atlético, conquistador de las chicas reinas y no con demasiadas luces. —Con mi expediente deportivo, Harvard vendrá solita a echarse a mis brazos.

Liza Mason, la capitana de las cheerleaders, le echó un brazo posesivo sobre su cuello. Nos indicaba que Matthew era suyo y de nadie más. No estaba interesada, en absoluto, en las universidades. Me preguntaba si era capaz de vivir más allá del periodo que había entre bailes de graduación.

Había tenido un pequeño choque al principio del año escolar con ella, cuando interesándose por la exagerada velocidad con la que crecía mi cabello, me preguntó en que peluquería me hacían las extensiones.

Se sintió ofendida cuando le contesté que era mi pelo natural, y, considerándome persona non grata, decidió hacerme la más terrible de los castigos que ella podía ejercer sobre mí: Ignorarme completamente hasta para decirme un buenos días.

En aquella colmena, donde el orden social lo imponían la reina Liza y el zángano Matthew, ser una abeja obrera con el GPS averiado no era un gran problema.

No era un impedimento muy grande para mi afición de tachar días en el calendario mientras suplicaba como romper los monótonos ciclos.

Intentaba que mi mente se fuese muy lejos del comedor escolar, pero algo de la zumbona voz de Harry, me retenía allí:

—Los primeros observadores de las universidades han venido.

—Pero son los de las universidades de Michigan y Brown (5) —replicó irónico Chris.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, hay que echar un vistazo a todas las universidades por si acaso, ¿no?

Estaba terminando de meterme en la boca un muffin de chocolate y plátano—las grasas saturadas y la glucosa tenían mejor sabor que los pesticidas—después de haberlo troceado en pequeñas migajas. Amy me distrajo de mi tarea:

—Sería buena idea que fuésemos a ver a alguno de los observadores antes de la clase de literatura.

Fingí mirar el reloj con atención.

—Pues, si quieres mirar alguna universidad, será mejor que te vayas ya. La clase va a empezar dentro de cinco minutos. —No incluí el plural en el que ella nos había agrupado a ambas.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente se concentraba al máximo cuando conducía la moto. No era mi caso. Había redescubierto aquella maravillosa sensación de evadirme a más velocidad de lo permitido. Ya no entendía de límites legales. Mi cerebro bullía en una actividad frenética y era incapaz de frenarlo. Miles de ideas transmitiéndose por mis neuronas.

Amy, Summer, Anne y otra chica—, ¿Ashley quizás? No me había aprendido todos los nombres, — me habían sugerido ir al cine con ellas para relajarnos después del examen. Una película romántica: "Chico conoce a chica. Desencuentros varios. Chico consigue a chica".

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, fingí apenarme mucho cuando me excusé diciendo que me faltaba muchísimo de hacer sobre el trabajo de Jane Eyre—lo tenía terminado y acumulando polvo en la estantería de mi cuarto— y no podía perder un solo instante.

No entendía porque Amy no hacía caso a sus compañeras y me consideraba ya una ocupa de catacumba. Pero parecía que no se quería rendir conmigo para rehabilitarme al género humano. Totalmente inasequible al desaliento.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que, al estar condenada a ser una pequeña y patética humana durante el resto de mis días, irónicamente, veía, como poco a poco, mi humanidad iba muriendo cada día un poco más.

No habían pasado ni siete meses y mi frágil piel empezaba a pesarme sobre mis deteriorados huesos.

¿Y si era eso lo que él estaba buscando? Que me diese cuenta de mi propia mortalidad y, totalmente derrotada, cogiese un avión hacia Italia y me pusiese de rodillas, suplicándole que me otorgase la inmortalidad.

Por un momento, perdí el equilibrio de la moto a consecuencia del escalofrío. No podía caer derrotada ahora. No podía concederle que tuviese ningún poder sobre mí.

Aunque se lo debiese a los Cullen.

Pensar en ellos, consciente e inconscientemente, era lo que me desgarraba el pecho, formando una llaga que empezaba a supurarse.

Aun así tenía que buscarme una nueva vida.

Jacksonville era un lugar de transición. Mi madre me lo había dejado muy claro. Como mucho seis meses más.

Insistía demasiado en la universidad que iba a ir—mezcla de preocupación maternal; pudiera ser. Ganas de estar a solas con su marido sin preocuparse por la loca de su hija; eso era lo más lógico—y tenía que darle a entender que hacía todo lo posible por buscar una conveniente.

Si quería que fuese creíble, tendría que llevar a casa un montón de solicitudes que rellenaría por rellenar, y fingir escuchar a los observadores de las universidades para que mis profesores y mis orientadores no me diesen demasiados quebraderos de cabeza con ello.

No sabía como sería mi vida dentro de seis meses. Pero una cosa estaba segura. No se trataría de una ciudad tal o una universidad cual. Nunca un sitio fijo. No hasta que yo encontrase algún lugar que me dijese: "Tú perteneces aquí. Ésta es tu casa."

Y mientras tanto, dejarme llevar, como una nómada tras el viento.

¿Sería el camino? Tendría que descubrirlo.

Las voces de mi cabeza no entendían que significaba una pregunta retorica. No esperaba que nadie me respondiese cuando me preguntaba a mí misma.

Una de mis voces sí lo hizo y me desconcerté.

Aquella voz era la que tenía que haber desaparecido junto con el pasado más remoto. Pero, de alguna manera, había permanecido en mi subconsciente y no se había apartado de mí.

El miedo agarrotó todos mis músculos. No la quería en mi cabeza. ¡Fuera de mi mente!

"¿Camino?", preguntó burlona.

Respiré profundamente y me concentré aun más en el camino de cemento y areniscas para ignorarla. Pronto todo se hizo oscuro y las líneas de la carretera y sus arbustos fueron absorbidos por las sombras. Y el rostro de aquella persona, apareció de la nada.

Tenía tantas manifestaciones, como la triada formada por Perséfone, Artemisa y Hécate. Y ahora no era tierna, joven y maternal. Siniestra y oscura, como el lado oculto de la luna. Pero siempre hermosa con su pelo cobrizo y sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Irremediablemente, perdí el equilibrio y mi moto y mi cuerpo fueron en direcciones contrarias. El accidente podría haber sido mortal, pero yo no percibí el dolor por ninguna zona. No había ningún rasguño. Incluso, me permití caer de pie como los gatos.

Quería desviar mis ojos de ella y no volverla a mirar. Me aterraba de igual forma que me atraía. Sin poder evitarlo, era incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

"No deberías estar aquí", balbuceé. "He dejado mi antigua vida y tú estás en ella."

Sin embargo, ella no dejó de mirarme penetrantemente.

"No eres real". Cerré los ojos y canturreaba insistentemente: "No existes. Has dejado de influir en mi vida".

"Estás tomando una bifurcación y te estás torciendo del verdadero camino. Inconscientemente, le estás dando vía libre para que se salga con la suya."

"No eres real", me repetía hasta el delirio.

"No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Siempre serás una Swan y conoces muy bien tu destino", me recordó. "No se te permite mirar a otro lado. Él se está aprovechando de esa ventaja y te hará daño".

"¿A qué te refieres?" No debí haberla seguido el juego.

"Sería excelente que dejarás de refugiarte en tu propio mundo y oyeses más los problemas del resto de él. Estamos en peligro".

"¿Peligro?"

"Escucha las noticias. Lo has hecho siempre. Comprenderás lo que ocurre".

Volvió a desvanecerse en la nada mientras una luz me hacía daño a los ojos.

Y alguien me estaba llamando:

— ¡Chica!—Era una voz masculina que sonaba asustada. — ¡Chica, despierta!

—Tom, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia. Está sangrando mucho.

Volver al otro plano de la realidad fue más doloroso de lo que imaginaba. Me estallaba la cabeza y el olor metálico de la sangre me producía nauseas. Debí haberme hecho más avería de lo que me imaginaba.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos, aunque la nieblilla no se disipó hasta pasados unos segundos. Y al final logré enfocar a la persona que estaba sujetándome.

Era un chico de veintitantos, rubio y de piel morena—muy típicos de Florida—con aspecto de surfista. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Su camisa estaba sirviendo para taponarme la herida de la cabeza.

Su compañero, un clon de él, estaba quieto, observando con el móvil en la mano por si tuviese que llamar a su compañero. Parecía estar esperando una señal de alguno de nosotros dos para realizar la llamada.

A pesar de las punzadas, hice un simulacro de sonrisa para tranquilizar a aquel chico tan simpático.

—Gracias por atenderme—le dije.

—De nada—respondió más seco y tranquilo al ver que daba señales de vida. Después se permitió reñirme: —Deberías saber que hay que llevar el casco cuando se va en moto. Lo que te ha pasado no ha sido nada comparado con lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. No quería decirle que era más dura de lo que parecía. —No sé como he podido tener esa imprudencia tan tonta.

—Pues recuérdalo para la próxima vez—intervino el otro chico. —Si no quieres quedar como tu moto—me enseñó el manillar en su mano y luego el resto de la moto hecha añicos.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

— ¡Oh!—Exclamé. —Me van a matar.

—La moto es lo menos grave, muchacha—me consoló. —Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital. Esa herida tiene pinta de profunda.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

¡Agujas, no gracias!

—No creo que sea necesario—le contradije. —Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Tenía la sensación que la herida estaba curada. La cabeza ya no me dolía.

Me retuvo en el suelo cuando hice un amago de levantarme.

—Ya no sangro—le señalé pasándome la mano por la frente. —Parece más impresionable de lo que es realmente.

Efectivamente, la herida se había cerrado y el reguero de sangre estaba viscoso y reseco. Eché una ojeada a la camisa y lo que era blanco se había teñido de escarlata. Le había estropeado la camisa al pobre chico.

—Deberías ir al hospital a que te hiciesen pruebas—insistió pero negué con la cabeza.

—Aunque si no encuentro la manera de arreglar la moto, tal vez si que tenga que ir directamente allí. Mi padrastro me va a matar cuando la vea. —Suspiré.

—Conozco un mecánico bastante bueno que además es muy asequible de precio—me explicó de repente el otro chico. —Su familia era de Hawai y se mudaron a Jacksonville hará cosa de dos semanas. A mí me ha arreglado varias cosas de mi coche muy barato y además un trabajo bastante logrado.

Había visto las puertas del cielo abiertas.

—Os agradecería muchísimo si pudieseis darme la dirección—les pedí.

—Haremos algo mejor—me ofreció. —Tengo que llevar el coche para que me hinche las ruedas. Podemos llevarte allí si quieres. Total, ir mañana que hoy me da completamente igual.

—Eso estaría genial—les agradecí mientras me ayudaban a subir al asiento delantero de su vieja furgoneta.

Les observé mientras recogían la moto y la colocaban en el maletero.

Siempre me habían aconsejado que no montase en el coche de un desconocido. Pero estaba muy harta de hacer siempre lo correcto; además, en lo largo de mis dieciocho años, me había topado con criaturas peores que dos veinteañeros surfistas con predisposición a ayudar a una chica en apuros. De alguna manera, mi instinto de supervivencia me preservaría si algo malo sucediese.

Ellos, al no comprenderlo, se preguntaban extrañados por qué había sido tan dócil al subir al coche. Decidí infundirles seguridad:

—Por haber sido tan amables conmigo, os prometo que no me beberé vuestra sangre—Broma muy poco inocente, pero ellos parecieron menos tensos en mi presencia

* * *

.

— ¡Chico Aloha!—Gritó uno de mis acompañantes al llegar a un pequeño garaje a una persona que estaba debajo de un coche. —Tenemos trabajo para ti. ¿Podrías hacer un hueco?

El hombre—o más bien chico también entre los veintitantos y aspecto total de hawaiano, con su piel tostada por el sol y su pelo negro con mechas rubias—se deslizó de debajo del coche y nos examinó. Estaba completamente manchado de grasa. Por eso se abstuvo de darnos la mano.

Al mirarme asustado por la sangre reseca de mi cara, supuse que se preguntaría por qué no estaba en un hospital. Luego se fijó en la moto que llevaba uno de los chicos y soltó un largo silbido.

— ¡Joder!—Exclamó. —Creo que saldría mejor comprarte una moto nueva.

— ¿No se puede arreglar?—Pregunté temiendo, prematuramente, los gritos de Phil. En parte, era su culpa por haberse llevado el coche sin permiso.

— ¡Uf!—Suspiró. —Esto no es un arreglo. Es una reconstrucción en toda regla. Y me temo que tengo bastante trabajo para una semana. Y en un mes, mínimo, no la tendrías.

—Comprendo.

—Además no te aseguro que quede al cien por cien perfecta. Creo que la moto no es lo que tiene que pasar la ITV. Necesitas que un médico te vea…

—Estoy bien—le aseguré cortante. Mi mal humor salía a relucir.

Eso lo hizo reír entre dientes y me puso el brazo sobre el hombro a modo de camarería.

—Si te quieres arriesgar con ella, podría dejarlo en manos de mi cuñado Jake. Él entiende de motos mucho mejor que yo.

Un hilo de esperanza surgió.

— ¿Jake arreglaría la moto al cien por cien?—Inquirí incrédula.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un "pequeño" genio—entrecomilló. —Es el Dios de la mecánica. Si él no te lo puede solucionar, no busques en Jacksonville a ningún mecánico. Nadie te la podría arreglar.

— ¿Y donde está ese pequeño Dios de la mecánica?—Busqué por todos los rincones del garaje.

Se volvió a reír.

—Si no ha hecho novillos para irse a surfear o jugar a los recreativos, estará a punto de volver del instituto. —Observó el reloj colgado en la pared. —Incluso los genios tienen que aprender cosas más elementales para evolucionar en el mundo. —Me ofreció una banqueta y me hizo señas para sentarme. Para entonces, mis simpáticos acompañantes se habían ido. —Puedes esperar aquí si quieres. Pondré algo de música para que se haga más corta la espera.

—Gracias. —Estaba realmente cansada y el asiento me resultó más cómodo de lo que parecía a simple vista.

El mecánico puso la radio y volvió a tumbarse para seguir con su tarea.

De la radio no salió ni una sola nota musical. Había interrumpido la programación para dar una noticia de última hora. Se trataba de una desaparición. Un chico joven universitario. La última vez que le vieron salía a una fiesta. No había vuelto a casa.

Me extrañó que diesen una noticia que pillaba tan lejos de Jacksonville. Por lo menos Vancouver me lo parecía.

— ¡Dios!—Oí exclamar al mecánico. — ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo por el norte? Éste es el octavo chico que desaparece este año y acabamos de entrar en él.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Me interesé.

— ¿No lo sabes?—Me preguntó extrañado. —Llevan meses con esta noticia.

—No veo demasiado la tele ni leo los periódicos—me excusé. —Estoy pendiente de los exámenes. Universidad.

— ¡Oh!—Comprendió. —La verdad que es lo mejor. Porque está todo hecho una autentica mierda. La gente está muy pirada. No sé que debe pasar por allá arriba, pero no es sano. Tanta desaparición y muertos… ¡Como si se tratase de una secta satánica!

No quise pensar mucho. Algo me estaba dando muy mala espina.

— ¿En el norte?

—Sí—afirmó de mala gana como si no quisiera hablar del tema. —Por Washington. También por el sur de Canadá, pero lo peor está en Seattle.

— ¡Kaichi!—Exclamó la voz de una mujer joven. —Haz el favor de quitar la radio. Estas noticias son horribles y estoy harta de leer cosas tristes en la prensa.

Una chica muy joven apareció en el garaje. No debía ser mayor que yo—dos o tres años más como mucho—de rasgos muy exóticos, aunque no eran hawaianos como el de su pareja.

Alta y muy atlética; pelo muy negro a la par que sus grandes ojos y facciones muy llamativas debido a sus labios rellenos y su piel cobriza, muy distinta a la de su marido. Se debía a su sangre indígena.

Me era muy familiar pero no caía por qué. Ella también debía tener aquella sensación viendo como me estudiaba.

—Hola—me saludó afectuosamente.

—Hola—la contesté.

Su marido, sin salir de debajo, le explicó porque estaba allí:

—Ha tenido un accidente de moto. Esperemos que Jake tenga un poco de mano izquierda con ello.

—Ya debería estar aquí—señaló. —Espero que haya ido a la escuela. —Se volvió hacia mí con cara de reconocimiento: — ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan?

—Sí—le contesté sorprendida. Yo no caía en quien era.

—Es la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks—le explicó a su marido. — Jugábamos juntas en la reserva. —Se extrañó que no yo no cayese en quien era. — ¿No te acuerdas, Bella? Cuando mi padre y el tuyo iban a pescar, nos dejaban solos para que jugásemos. A Rachel, Jake y a mí.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamé entrando de sorpresa en sorpresa. — Tú eres…

—Rebecca, la hija de Billy Black—terminó la frase por mí, abalanzándose para abrazarme. —El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Aja!...Oye, espera… ¿Has dicho que Jake tiene que volver de la escuela?—Asintió. — ¿Jake está aquí? ¿Tu hermano Jacob?

—El mismo—surgió una potente voz masculina detrás de nosotras y la reconocí de inmediato. — ¿Me buscabais?

Rebecca rompió el abrazo y se dirigió en la dirección de su hermano para anunciar la buena noticia. Aquello me permitió estudiarle a la perfección.

No le había visto en más de siete meses, y el cambio que había dado era como si hubiesen pasado años. Estaba totalmente pasmada ante su presencia.

Había crecido muchísimo—podía atreverme a decir que estaba muy cerca de los dos metros—y sus músculos se habían desarrollado demasiado para ser un chico de dieciséis años. Parecía mucho mayor que Rebeca. Afortunadamente, su pelo había crecido un poco y se había deshecho de aquel horrible tinte rubio platino. Pero eso no es lo que le hacía tan diferente. Había algo muy interno, que sus ojos oscuros indicaban, que se había transformado.

¿Se trataría de imaginaciones mías? La última vez que le vi, no había sido un buen momento. Se me habría escapado cualquier detalle.

Me sentí muy descarada al observarle fijamente. Llevaba una camisa blanca totalmente desabrochada y los pantalones vaqueros de talle muy bajo mostrando su cuerpo moreno y musculoso

Desvié la mirada demasiado tarde. Rebecca se estaba riendo tenuemente.

—Hormonas en la leche de La Push. —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda para darme ánimo.

— ¡Bella!—Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. — ¡Por fin te he encontrado!

Enarqué las cejas, incrédula.

— ¿Encontrarme? ¿Acaso me estabas buscando?

—Bueno…Sabía que te habías mudado a Florida con tu madre. Pero no sabía en que parte—se trabó con las palabras como si quisiese corregir algo. —Rebecca tiene una beca en bellas artes estupenda y se ha mudado de Honolulu a aquí…

—…Y le dije a Billy que sería una buena idea que Jacob saliese de Forks y que yo le vigilaría mejor que él para que fuese a la escuela.

Debido a la gran diferencia de alturas, Rebecca solo pudo abrazar a su hermano pequeño por la cintura.

—Tampoco es que te haga mucho caso—intervino Kaichi de manera sarcástica.

—Le venía bien un cambio de aires—defendió Rebecca. Luego, hizo el gesto de cortarle el cuello: —Tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre hacer novillos, Jake.

Éste hizo el gesto de ser un autentico santo.

—Luego hablaremos. Ahora, dedícate a Bella. Es muy agradable encontrar gente conocida en una ciudad nueva.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo sonreí sinceramente.

—Bueno—me animé, — ¿no vas a darme un abrazo?

— ¡Hum!—Hizo como si se lo pensase. —Yo te lo daría, Bella. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que te rompas en mis brazos.

— ¿Tan fuerte eres?—Le reté.

Se rió socarronamente.

—El problema no soy yo. Eres tú. —Chasqueó disgustado. —Tan blancuzca…

—Mi melanina va al revés del resto de los humanos—me excusé.

—Es algo más que eso. Estás tan…horrible—me soltó sin rodeos. —No te ofendas, Bella, pero estás delgada y muy pálida. No pareces que estés disfrutando del sol de Florida.

Jacob no había cambiado nada. Sin pelos en la lengua e hiriente al máximo.

—Exámenes para la universidad. —No mordí el anzuelo.

— ¡Ja!—Se carcajeó. —Ahora se llaman exámenes…

— ¡Jake!—Le reprobó Rebecca. —Está no es una buena época para los estudiantes de su edad. Cuando llegues a los dieciocho y asumas responsabilidades lo sabrás.

Soltó la mochila y decidió cambiar de tema:

—Como esto ha sido una sorpresa para todos, ¿puedes decirme que te trae por aquí? Bueno, ahora es verme a mí. Pero apuesto a que no te lo esperabas.

Aguanté la risa y le señalé el cadáver mutilado en el que se había convertido mi moto. No necesitaba palabras para intuir lo que había pasado.

—Solo tú podrías haber hecho semejante destrozo a la octava maravilla del mundo. —Simuló echarse las manos a la cabeza. — ¡Joder! Solo con esto deberían no dejarte conducir de por vida…

—Tu cuñado dice que eres un Dios de la mecánica—le hice la pelota. — ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tiene arreglo?

Rápidamente, se puso a mi lado, y su enorme manaza me cogió con delicadeza el brazo. Su piel comparada con la mía era un hervidero de llamas. Calor. Se agradecía un poco.

—Te lo diré mientras cenamos—me sugirió. —Rebecca hace un plato hawaiano riquísimo. Siempre que no se le queme el cerdo, claro.

— ¡Idiota!—Masculló entre dientes ésta. —Pero me parece magnifico que Bella se quede a cenar. Hay tanto que contar…

— ¡Hum!—Titubeé. —Renee está sola en casa y no la he avisado de que no vendría…No sé si es conveniente…

—Por favor—me suplicó Jake. —Con el estómago lleno puedo hacer un cálculo más avanzado de cuando podré arreglarte la moto. Llama a Renee y dile que te has encontrado con unos amigos. Algo me dice que le gustará que salgas…

—Vale—cedí ante sus ojos suplicantes. — ¡Pero no me mires con esos ojos! ¡Pareces un cachorro abandonado!

—Perfecto—exclamó Rebecca y sacó a su marido de debajo del coche. — ¡Vamos, holgazán! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a preparar la cena! Tú eres el experto en comida hawaiana.

Le levantó con rapidez y le empujó para que saliese del garaje. Me pareció como guiñaba un ojo a su hermano, cómplice, antes de adentrarse en la casa.

Muy buena excusa para dejarnos a solas.

Jacob me ofreció una toalla mojada para limpiarme la cara y se sentó a mi lado.

—Intuyo que no has cambiado nada—rompió el hielo.

Me encogí de hombros:

—Evolucionamos, pero creo que en lo esencial no cambiamos mucho. Eso es lo bonito de una persona, ¿no crees?

—En tu caso, el tener una parca pegada en el culo esperando a que llegue tu fatídico día, no diría que no es algo que debería cambiarse, ¿no crees?

Le di un pequeño golpe en su antebrazo. Estaba increíblemente duro como el cemento. ¿Qué estaría tomando?

—Se llama instinto de supervivencia. Y debería llevarte en la playa y llenarte el bañador de piedras para que te hundas—le amenacé. Eso se lo había hecho cuando teníamos siete y cinco años respectivamente y mi genio para el mal estaba activo.

— ¡Cabrona!—Se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Jake—me dispuse a ser sincera con él, — me alegro tanto que estés aquí. De alguna manera, me hace pensar que Forks existió y no eran alucinaciones mías.

Éste me agarró fuertemente de la mano como si nunca más quisiese soltarme.

—Me alegro de producirte ese sentimiento. —Sin embargo, me dedicó una triste sonrisa. —Hay mucho de Forks más allá del año pasado. Pero tengo la sensación de que solo quieres recordar una parte.

Respiré profundamente. Tristemente, admití que tenía razón.

—Y antes que esa pregunta surja de tus labios, pero sé que te ronda por la cabeza, te lo diré—pareció adivinarme el pensamiento. —Ellos ya no están allí. Se mudaron unas semanas después de haberlo hecho tú a Florida con tu madre. No me preguntes donde están. No lo sé.

—Gracias. —Me contuve una lágrima.

Suspiró largamente.

—Esta reparación me va a llevar tanto tiempo…

Comprendí que no se refería a la moto en absoluto.

* * *

(1) En inglés, los verbos **Se**r, **Estar** y **Parece**r solo es un verbo: **To be**.

(2) Universidad de los Angeles.

(3) Universidad de Berkeley (California) Una de las pocas publicas de prestigio de EEUU

(4) En algunos estados de USA el baremo que se usa para hacer las medias de las notas sacadas durante los años de secundaria, se realizan en porcentajes o poniendo numeros a las calificaciones. 1 sería el mínimo y 5 (matricula) el máximo.

(5) La universidad de Brown se encuentra en Province (Rhode Island)

Os dije que en este capitulo había una sorpresa. Pero no os dije como...xDDDD...En fin, estos primeros capitulos iran un poco más lentos, por necesidad, pero os puedo asegurar que luego iran cogiendo una dinamica mucho más activa.

Para más dudas, ya sabeis donde encontrarme.

Gracias por los rrs, alertas y favoritos y hasta el proximo capitulo...^^


	4. Killing Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**

* * *

**

**Killing Loneliness**

**

* * *

**

No había acabado de levantarme de la cama y ya estaba con las energías bajo mínimos. Tendría que estudiar la posibilidad de inyectarme la cafeína en vena. Seguramente estaría como modo de dopaje, aunque para los estudiantes a punto de entrar en la universidad no estaba prohibido.

Como todas las noches, había tenido sueños. Pero la realidad era tan penosa comparada con ellos, que decidí no recordarlos.

Tenía el cuaderno de sueño que me había recomendado la doctora Norman para psicoanalizarme a través de ellos.

Alguien debía decirle que Freud había sido superado por la psicofarmacología y que sus ideas estaban muy pasadas de moda. Pero como ella era de escuela freudiana, los sueños de una tarada como yo serían muy interesantes para ella.

Decidí escribir en el diario que no me acordaba de nada gracias a su medicación. Las dos saldríamos ganando. Ella se colgaría una medalla por haber conseguido reconducirme al mundo de los cuerdos; a mí me dejaría en paz y no sería un obstáculo en mi camino a la locura.

Me preparaba para un monótono día de instituto, buscando el maldito bono bus, ya que mis medios de transportes no estaban disponibles para mí, cuando el ruido del motor de una motocicleta me despistó por completo de mis quehaceres. Por lo que podía oír, se había parado en mi casa.

Podría tratarse de algún amigo de Phil que le diese por las motos.

Iba a disponerme a bajar con todo el desinterés posible cuando la voz de mi madre me apremió a ello:

— ¡Bella, baja inmediatamente!

Corriendo, me puse las converse, y sin atarlas ni siquiera, bajé las escalera con cuidado de no tropezarme.

Había pocas cosas que me sorprendiesen.

Que mi amigo Jacob estuviese hablando con mi madre y ésta se comportase como una adolescente hormonada ante su presencia, sí era una autentica revelación.

Si era sincera, no podía culpar a Renee por actuar como una colegiala con sobreproducción de estrógenos.

Jacob estaba bien…muy bien.

Altísimo, moreno, con su pelo negro totalmente despeinado, su musculoso pecho al descubierto y sus desgarrados vaqueros cayéndose en sus caderas, mostrando la V de su pelvis. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el tatuaje que tenía en su hombro. Era muy extraño.

— ¿Cuándo te has hecho ese tatuaje, Jacob?—Inquirí curiosa. Tal vez un buenos días hubiese sido lo más educado.

Éste se giró para saludarme y rió entre dientes.

—Bells, Bells, Bells…—Sacudió la cabeza—…empiezo a pensar que tienes un problema de atención selectiva. Ayer cuando estuviste cenando en mi casa, tenía ya el tatuaje. Es más. Mucho antes de venir aquí.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Tienes razón. Tengo un problema de atención selectiva.

Renee nos interrumpió.

— ¿Ya os conocíais?—Parecía impresionada.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, señora Dwyer—explicó Jacob en mi lugar. —Ella y yo éramos amigo desde pequeños. Billy y Charlie eran amigos y traían a Bella para que jugase con mis hermanas y yo.

— ¿Tu padre es de Forks?—Los rasgos de Renee se estrecharon hasta convertirse en una peligrosa mueca. Cualquier mención a Forks la ponía en estado de alerta.

—En realidad, ellos son de La Push. Una reserva india a veinticinco kilómetros—la recordé mientras veía como su expresión cambiaba poco a poco.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Forks. No puedo acordarme de todo—se excusó. Luego se volvió a Jacob: — ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Jake? Esto está muy lejos de tu pequeña reserva india.

Lejos de molestarse, Jacob le explicó de buenas maneras:

—A mi hermana Rebecca le han dado una beca bastante cuantiosa en la universidad. Ha decidido trasladarse de Hawai a Florida. Total, no había mucho cambio de clima. Y Billy pensó que estar en La Push era contraproducente para mí, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea que haría algo de más provecho bajo la estricta mirada de Rebecca y mi cuñado. Si hubiera estado en La Push, seguramente no habría hecho nada de provecho, y mi padre me hubiese molido a palos por tener a un jodido vago por hijo…

Él y Renee empezaron a reírse, pero en las palabras de Jacob veía pequeñas lagunas. Era un discurso muy ensayado para una persona tan espontanea como Jake. Había algo que me ocultaba.

Intenté mirarle a los ojos, pero de manera disimulada, apartaba la vista de mí, y se volvía a dirigir a mi madre. Ésta estaba encantada de ser el objeto de atención de un chico tan guapo que tendría que estar coqueteando con su hija.

—Debes echar mucho de menos a tus amigos de La Push. Jacksonville es un mundo aparte—Renee fingió un puchero.

Jake dirigió, intencionadamente, su vista hacia mí.

—Creo que con el tiempo, lograré sentirme aquí como en casa—repuso sinceramente.

Tuve que retirar la mirada y dirigirla hacia algún punto muerto de la casa. No quería que Jacob viese que sus palabras habían tenido más efecto de lo esperado. Me sentía halagada ante ellas, pero tendría que ponerle los límites muy claros.

Renee no parecía muy dispuesta a comprender mi lenguaje gestual y siguió dándole confianza.

—Quiero que sepas, hijo, que aquí es como si estuvieses en tu propia casa. —Con confianza, apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Jake. — ¿Qué os dan de comer en la reserva? Eres enorme—dijo coqueta.

—Mamá. —Me dispuse a pararle los pies. Debería comportarse como alguien coherente a su edad.

Mi madre y Jacob me ignoraron. A éste le parecía muy divertido que le tratasen como una persona mayor

—Algunas veces, Bella intenta ser tan madura, que me hace parecer como una cría—se disculpó en mi nombre. —Ella no sabe lo que se pierde con un muchacho tan guapo y tan formado como tú. Te aseguro que si no estuviese casada, y tuviese veinte años menos, desde luego que tú no te me hubieses escapado…

—Si tuvieses veinte años menos, mamá, aun seguirías siendo una pedófila—decidí cortar por lo sano y del modo más cruel. —Tú tendrías dieciocho años y Jake, dieciséis. Por eso, yo que no le quiero pervertir, le considero como un hermano pequeño. ¿Verdad, Jake?

Esperaba que con mis palabras quedase bien claro cual era la realidad entre nosotros. Jake debió entender el mensaje subliminal a la perfección, ya que su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca, donde me enseñaba los dientes, y sus ojos brillaban humillados, no ante mis palabras, si no, por el significado oculto en ellas.

—En dos años, yo tendré dieciocho y eso no se notaría. Pero si prefieres pensar en mí como tu hermano pequeño, así será—comentó jocoso, pero comprendía a la perfección que no se trataba de la edad.

— ¿Dieciséis?—Renee abrió los ojos, asombrada. Ella no había comprendido que pretendía poner a Jacob en un lugar que no le permitiese albergar esperanzas. — ¡No los aparentas en absoluto!

Después, con reproche, me riñó.

—Bella, deberías saber que yo soy bastante mayor que Phil y eso no ha repercutido en nada. —Se volvió hacia Jacob. —No la hagas caso. Bella, en algunos aspectos es muy tradicional. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

Iba a negarme, alegando que llegábamos tarde, cuando Jacob habló por mí.

—Pues es una idea estupenda—se autoinvitó con toda la cara.

¡Completamente increíble!

Pero antes de que pudiese replicar, mi madre ya le estaba enseñando la cocina.

— ¿Tostadas o cereales?—Le ofreció.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Esperad un momento. Creo que da tiempo a hacer tortitas—me ofrecí temiendo que si Renee cogiese algún electrodoméstico, quemase la cocina.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Joder, Jake!—Exclamé sin poder contenerme. — ¿Has arreglado la moto en un noche?

Estaba no como antes, sino como si hubiese salido nueva de algún confesionario. Tenía que reconocer que era un genio.

Al mirarle a la cara, observé un gran surco morado rodeando los ojos.

— ¿No me digas que estuviste toda la noche sin dormir por arreglarme la moto?

Se encogió de hombros quitando importancia al asunto.

—Me dopado a café en tu casa. Eso servirá para aguantar una larga sesión de instituto—contestó. —Aunque siempre puedo hacer novillos. No hay nada que el colegio me enseñe.

—Vas a ir al instituto, Jake—le regañé. Me estaba pareciendo a una hermana mayor gruñona.

Después alabé el trabajo realizado con mi moto.

—Debo pagártelo.

—De acuerdo—accedió Jake.

— ¿Aceptas cheque?

—No. —Me pilló desprevenida.

—Bien…—musité. —Supongo que después del colegio, podría acercarme al banco y…

—Veo que no lo has entendido, Bells—me interrumpió Jake muy divertido. —Quiero la recompensa en efectivo. Y mis honorarios son que me permitas llevarte al instituto todos los días.

Me enseñó el asiento trasero y vi que tenía un casco compañero al suyo.

—Eso también incluye sentarnos juntos en la mesa del comedor—añadió.

—Claro. — ¿Qué daño podía hacerme?

El trabajo que había realizado no bajaba de los doscientos dólares y Jacob, no solo me la había regalado por el único precio de mi compañía, si no también me iba a ahorrar unos cuantos dólares en transporte publico. ¿Habría alguna clase de trampa?

Decidí aprovechar mi suerte y, poniéndome el casco, me subí al asiento trasero de la moto.

Jake me imitó y, pronto, mis brazos rodearon su cintura desnuda. Descubrí, asombrada, y porque no decirlo, bastante encantada, que las yemas de mis dedos eran sensibles a una musculatura dura y muy bien formada. Incluso agradecí la pequeña dosis de calor que se expandió por mi cuerpo.

—Te arreglo la moto, te llevo al colegio, te hago compañía en el comedor y te dejo sobarme de manera indebida. —Adiviné que una sonrisa petulante acompañaba a sus palabras. —Nena, deberías aprovechar la ocasión. Pocas son las afortunadas.

Arrancó la moto y, antes de lo esperado, fuimos perdiendo la playa que rodeaba mi casa.

—No abuses de tu suerte—le avisé.

Tenía que reconocer, que por primera vez, estaba sonriendo y no era una mueca ensayada.

.

.

.

.

.

—Cada vez que pienso que no pude corregir los comentarios de texto durante el fin de semana, más he agradecido a mi mujer que me mandase hacer las tareas del hogar. Me han evitado que sufra un colapso. Nunca he visto comentarios de textos tan horribles como éstos—nos gritó el profesor Robertson mientras entregaba nuestros trabajos sobre Jane Eyre. —No he visto cosa igual en mis veinte años como docente. ¿Y vosotros sois el futuro? Avisadme cuando ingreséis en la universidad, así me dará tiempo a mudarme del país…

Todos estábamos sobrecogidos con la bronca del profesor de literatura. A mi lado, podía oír los sollozos de Amy. Ella creía que sus opciones para entrar en una buena universidad se esfumaban.

Por lo menos, algunas personas se lo tomaban con humor.

—Debería renovar el discurso—escuché a uno de los repetidores que se sentaban en el fondo de la clase. —Lo llevo escuchando desde el año pasado, y al final todo el mundo acaba graduándose.

—Empiezo a pensar que le gusta mi discurso, señor Anderson. —Le entregó su trabajo dando una sonora palmada en su mesa. —Va camino de repetir otro año.

Anderson, desafiando al señor Robertson, empezó a jadear, elevando el trabajo como si en lugar de una F hubiese sacado una A.

Ignorándolo, éste siguió entregando trabajos con una nota sarcástica en su voz.

—Señorita Mason, empiece a pensar que la belleza es una virtud pasajera y tendrá que vivir de algo más que su cara bonita.

También tuvo palabras duras para nuestro campeón de futbol:

—Señor Wings, espero que confíe en la buena disposición de sus rodillas. Si se lesiona, se le acabó el chollo.

Vi como unas gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer las sienes de Amy cuando el profesor se acercó a su mesa y empezó a buscar su trabajo.

—Incompleto y bastante superficial—se reservó cualquier palabra sarcástica con ella.

Tener una letra C con este profesor era un merito.

Amy, no obstante, no lo veía así. Empezaron a salírsele las lágrimas, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras de consuelo.

—Es una buena nota comparada con los demás. Y eso solo es una decima de la nota final. No significa nada.

— ¡Es un pequeño trozo del todo, Bella!—Sollozó.

La ignoré, esperando que el profesor me entregase mi trabajo y me dedicase una de sus frases.

En lugar de eso, me dijo:

—Señorita Swan, quiero hablar con usted después de clase.

Y se fue repartiendo los trabajos.

Después de cincuenta horribles minutos donde el profesor nos explicó como debíamos haber hecho el trabajo con todos nuestros fallos, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. La congoja desapareció y todo el mundo salió disparado, olvidándose de las malas puntuaciones. Solo yo me quedé, esperando lo que tenía que decirme.

— ¿Profesor Robertson?—murmuré para llamarle la atención.

En lugar de decirme algo, me puso mi trabajo sobre la mesa. Tenía un A plus. Me sentí confusa, no entendía por qué no me lo había dado con mis compañeros.

—Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir—comentó.

—No—susurré para luego añadir: — ¿No pensará usted que he copiado?

Se rió negando con la cabeza.

—Te he visto hacer comentarios en clase y todos ellos han tenido la calificación más alta. Además, hablando con tus profesores, sé que tus notas son muy altas y tienes un cuatro noventa de media. Tal vez seas callada y poco participativa, lo que te resta puntos para la matricula. Pero puedes enorgullecerte de poder tener a las grandes universidades en jaque para tenerte.

¿Y eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme?

Me dispuse a levantarme.

—Gracias, y si me disculpa, tengo que bajar al comedor. Solo tengo una hora para comer.

— ¡Un momento, Swan!—Me detuvo. —Lo que tenía que decirte era que uno de los empleados de mi sobrina, en la tienda de fotografía, se ha puesto enfermo. Me comentó tu madre que te gustaba mucho la fotografía y necesitabas un trabajo. No será muy difícil, tan solo revelar y pasar a soporte digital las fotografías. Cuatro horas a la semana y no te quitará mucho tiempo para estudiar.

¿Mi madre había hablado con el profesor Robertson sobre mí? La estaba subvalorando cuando la veía bostezar en las tutorías de introducción a la universidad.

— ¿Estás interesada?—Inquirió.

—Es una buena oportunidad. —Era mi forma de decir sí. —Eso me permitirá ahorrar algo de dinero para la universidad.

—Existe la opción de la beca.

—Toda ayuda viene bien.

—También sería bueno dejarte ver por las mesas de los informadores de las universidades—me reprochó. —Aun no te he visto informarte para ninguna ni rellenar formularios.

Traté de disculparme por mi desinterés.

—Pensé que aun tenía algo de tiempo. Es un poco precipitado decidir tan deprisa.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad que no hay mucho tiempo. —Me enseñó un reloj. —Tic, tac, tic, tac…Se te está acabando y de alguna manera tienes que salir del mundo imaginario donde te escondes y empezar a enfrentarte a la realidad y buscar tu sitio en ella.

No estaba segura—o más bien sí estaba convencida—que la universidad me ayudase a encontrar mi sitio. Aun así, le prometí que echaría un ojo a las informaciones de las universidades.

—Una cosa más—me dijo antes de irme:—Quiero que me hagas unos deberes especiales. Solo para ti y tendrás hasta el final de curso para terminarlo.

¿Sería algo para subir nota?

— ¿De qué se trata?—Inquirí.

—Quiero que busques un poema de Elizabeth Bishop llamado _El arte de perder_ y lo leas. Después, me dirás qué significado tiene para ti. Y esta vez olvida los tecnicismos. Quiero que digas como repercute en tu vida.

No veía que dificultad tendría aquel trabajo extra, por lo que accedí hacerlo.

Jacob, al juzgar por la postura distendida sobre la pared, llevaba esperándome un buen rato. Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y él correspondió ampliamente.

—Trabajo extra—le comenté. —Se nota que se va acercando la graduación.

Exclamó la palabra deberes como si se tratase de una palabrota.

—Tendría que estar catalogado como esclavitud del siglo veintiuno.

Al salir el profesor Robertson de clase, se fijó detenidamente en Jacob y su torso desnudo y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Joven, esto es un instituto, no una playa para ligar con jovencitas. Haga el favor de ponerse una camiseta o yo mismo me encargaré de mandarle a la playa durante tres días.

Jacob no se dejó amedrentar por las amenazas de expulsión.

—No sabe como se lo agradecería—le contestó burlón. —Así yo tendría una buena excusa para tumbarme en la arena sin que mi hermana me reviente los oídos con la cantinela de ir a clase.

Lo que más odiaba el profesor Robertson era un alumno sublevándose.

—Tal vez sea por lo poco que usted pisa la clase, pero me suena que es usted…

—Jacob Black—le interrumpió arrogante.

—El mismo Jacob Black que ha escrito el trabajo invisible de Romeo y Julieta.

Jacob arrugó el ceño.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero no recuerdo haberle entregado ningún trabajo de Romeo y Julieta.

—Porque no lo ha entregado—le recordó con un tono que no permitía burlas. —Aun sigo esperando que lo haga. Al igual que el de Rey Lear y Macbeth. ¿Le suena Shakespeare, señor Black?

Jake se encogió hombros.

— ¿El pavo que veía la vida como una tragedia?—le vaciló. —No me gusta conocer a gente que tiene una visión tan negativa de la existencia humana.

Viendo que no podía con Jacob, el profesor Robertson se fue alejando de nosotros, no sin antes, formular una amenaza a Jacob.

—Si no aprovecha las oportunidades que se le dan, se verá tumbado en una playa, borracho, enfermo e inculto. Así que haga el favor de tener un poco más de humildad con sus mayores y haga un esfuerzo por mantener la beca que tiene. Mucha gente le gustaría estar en su lugar—le avisó. —Y deje de lucir sus pectorales de playa. No es lo suficientemente bueno para vivir de su cuerpo, Black.

Después, se volvió hacia mí:

—Señorita Swan, si no puede hacer un hombre de provecho de su amigo el metro sexual, por lo menos no se deje influenciar por él.

Jacob se empezó a carcajear y le propiné un codazo en su maravillosa musculatura. Me hice daño en el hombro.

— ¡Se serio!—Le advertí. —No creo que sea el comienzo de un buen año escolar, provocar a un profesor al que vas a tener tres años seguidos. Y si no entregas los trabajos, te veo friendo hamburguesas grasientas en un bar de carretera de mala muerte.

Resopló.

— ¡Universidad! ¿Para qué demonios me va a servir recitar a Shakespeare siendo mecánico? Las tuercas se engrasarían solo de oírlo.

— ¡No puedes ser tan negativo!—Le reñí. —Nunca puedes saber lo que te deparará el futuro. La universidad no está tan lejos de tu alcance como piensas. Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más y entregar esos malditos trabajos.

Se burló de mí.

—El cerebrito del equipo eres tú, Bells. Vales de verdad. Yo solo soy un zoquete que apenas sabe sumar dos más dos.

— ¡No!—Protesté. —Con ese espíritu no vas a llegar a ninguna parte…

—No soy negativo. Solo reconozco mis limitaciones. Aunque no te lo creas, las tengo. —Puse los ojos en blanco. —He sido bendecido con noventa y cinco virtudes; llegar a cien es muy difícil.

—La modestia no es una de ellas—le remarqué.

Ignoró mi comentario, y con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—De todas formas, eso no importa. Algo me dice que no voy a vivir mucho. Incluso, dudo que llegue a los veinte años.

Decidí tomarme a broma aquellos comentarios. El corazón se me paraba en el pecho solo de pensarlo.

— ¿Vas a tomar drogas de las duras y acompañarlo de litros de alcohol barato?—Ironicé. —Porque si no lo haces así, vas a tener una vida muy larga. ¡Estás más sano que una roca!

—Hazme caso, Bells—me anunció. —Una persona siempre intuye cuando su hilo de existencia se corta. Y a mí no me queda demasiado.

Intenté alejar un mal presentimiento de mi cabeza.

—Me recuerdas a un héroe griego que decía preferir una vida corta y gloriosa que larga e ignominiosa.

—Un tío muy listo. ¿Quién era?

—Se llamaba Aquiles. ¿No has visto a Brad Pitt en Troya?

Me dedicó una mueca.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído con la chica de la peli. ¿Qué fue de Aquiles? ¿Llegó a viejo?

Me reí.

—Si llamas viejo a una persona que no llegó a los treinta años…

—Pero seguro que vivió espléndidamente lo poco que lo hizo—contestó. —La verdad que si te lo quieres montar bien, puedes. Mira esa actor que hizo tres películas y todo el mundo le recuerda…

—Jake, no vas a imitar a James Dean. —Mi voz sonaba a suplica. —Tienes que quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que puedas.

Un brillo asomó por sus ojos oscuros. ¿Calidez? ¿Cariño?

La incertidumbre recorrió mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan arropada como incomoda con ese intento de atención. Era como si Jacob quisiese derribar todas las barreras que me había impuesto. Odiaría hacerle daño imponiéndole sus límites.

Habíamos llegado al comedor y estábamos eligiendo nuestra comida. Me paré varios minutos decidiéndome entre un pescado a punto de pasarse o una hamburguesa grasienta.

Decidí pasar de ella y cogerme más ensalada, cuando vi que Jacob me añadía una hamburguesa en mi plato.

—Debes comer más—me dijo en tono autoritario cuando le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—No tengo demasiada hambre, Jake—me excuse. —Además esta hamburguesa no me inspira mucha confianza. Casi me comería las paredes alegando tener pica (1).

—Seguramente, te pondrían en plato el filete más suculento del mundo y no lo comerías—me echó a la cara. —No sé que pretendes hacer con tu vida. Si quieres entrar en fase borde-line y jugar con las fronteras de la anorexia. O tal vez, tu dieta ideal sea hematófaga.

Pretendí creerme que ese comentario había sido muy inocente. Pero el tono de irritación de su voz me indicaba que no.

Exasperada, me senté y empecé a comerme la ensalada con fruición.

Jacob se sentó enfrente de mí, observando cada hoja de lechuga que me llevaba a la boca.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunté picajosa. — ¿Vas a cortarme la hamburguesa en pedacitos y dármela en aviones para asegurar que me la como?

Inesperadamente, Jacob cogió el plato y empezó a cortar la hamburguesa en pequeños trozos. Cuando terminó, pinchó un pequeño trozo y lo dirigió a mi boca.

—Un avioncito pide permiso para aterrizar—canturreó: —Abre tu boca.

Me eché a reír de manera histérica.

— ¡No jodas, Jake!—Chillé de tal manera que todos los alumnos del comedor se giraron para mirarme.

Sí, Bella la frikie había perdido la cabeza del todo.

Lisa dejó de mirarme para fijarse en Jacob. Y por el brillo de sus ojos, le gustaba mucho lo que estaba observando. Sentí la necesidad de mandarle el mensaje subliminal de dejar de meterse en mis asuntos y mimar más a su amigo con derecho a roce.

¿Y mí que me importaba que Jacob se interesase por Lisa? Tendría que alegrarme por él.

Sin embargo, Jacob no daba ninguna señal de hacerla el más mínimo caso.

Para provocarla, abrí la boca y me comí aquel trocito de hamburguesa. Lisa agachó la cabeza para dejar de mirar a nuestra mesa.

Después, me reí tontamente.

—No es nada, Jake. Solo una broma privada—le contesté de buen humor cuando me interrogó con la mirada. Después cogí mi plato: —Creo que ya puedo sola.

Y me metí dos trozos de buen tamaño sin apenas saborearlos.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo después de las clases?—Preguntó. —Supongo que tendrás muchos deberes y trabajos por la universidad.

— ¡Hum!—Bebí un sorbo de coca-cola mientras pensaba. —La verdad es que no. Debería pasarme por las mesas de información de universidades, pero solo lo haré para que mis profesores dejen de atosigarme. La verdad, que no tengo objetivo muy claro sobre esa salida.

Alzó la ceja, sorprendido.

— ¿No sabes si vas a ir a la universidad? Pensé que era una prioridad para todo el mundo.

—Del mundo que procedía, no era una opción—mi voz se vio empañada por la nostalgia. —No era algo que tuviese en mente.

Su brazo se alargó a través de la mesa y extendió su mano hasta encontrar la mía y estrecharla entre las suyas. Era tan cálido.

—Ahora estamos en otro mundo. —Me llamó la atención aquel plural. —Creo que va siendo hora de hacer planes en éste. ¿No crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me malinterpretes. Iré a la universidad, pero no este año. Quiero tomarme un año sabático, viajando por todo Estados Unidos y así veré cual me convence más.

Se acarició la barbilla mirándome interesado.

—Puede ser una opción—meditó. —Espero que aceptes acompañante. Me has dado envidia de la sana.

Decidí bajarle de las nubes disimuladamente pero firme.

— ¡De eso nada, jovencito!—Le negué con el dedo. —No quiero que me acusen de pervertir a los menores. Tú tienes que terminar el instituto y después ya veremos si te llevo para que me sujetes las maletas.

Emitió una carcajada sarcástica.

—El instituto es una mierda… ¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Déjame cumplir mi sueño de morir joven y haciendo locuras!—Me suplicó pero no cedí un ápice: — ¡No jodas! Bueno, ya he cambiado de aires de las nubes de Forks al sol de Florida.

Eso me hizo recordar algo y me puse seria.

— ¿Cómo llevas el cambio?—Pregunté preocupada por él.

Resopló.

—Es una maraña de sentimientos contradictoria—meditó. —El sol y las olas de Jacksonville son perfectas. Y es más fácil vivir con Rebecca que con Billy. —Retorció la boca. —Pero echo de menos a la pandilla…Aunque Sam…

— ¿Qué ocurre con Sam?

Cada vez que me acordaba de Sam, recordaba sus ojos recelosos y penetrantes. Se me revolvía el estómago.

—No es lo que piensas. Sam es un buen tío… ¡Genial!...—Trató de excusarle.

—Hay un pero, Jake—le interrumpí.

—Es un tío que le gusta mantener todo bajo control—explicó. —Es alguien muy importante en la comunidad y tiene el deber de preocuparse por cada uno de nosotros…Incluso cuando estamos lejos…

—Y no quiere perder el control sobre ti, ¿cierto?—Deduje. Y luego le hice notar el tatuaje. —Por ejemplo eso que tienes en el hombro. ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Empezó a señalarme partes.

—Es un círculo porque se supone que trata de las fases de la luna: Creciente, menguante, llena y nueva. —Luego puso el dedo donde había un animal con forma de lobo. —El lobo es el espíritu guía y defensor de los Quileutes.

Seguramente Sam se lo mandaría hacer. ¿Cuánto poder tendría incluso estando tan lejos?

Jacob trató de restarle importancia.

—No tiene la mano tan larga y además tú me protegerás, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Pero yo lo hice de forma más seria que él.

Empecé a comerme la manzana y Jacob decidió volver al tema primigenio.

—Antes de ponernos nostálgicos, te preguntaba si…

El móvil que llevaba Jacob empezó a sonar y éste suspiró resignado.

— ¿No me digas que llevas el móvil con el sonido puesto en clase?—Me asombré que fuese tan sumamente descarado.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—La profesora de trigonometría está sorda como tapia y su clase aburrida—dijo. Se dispuso a sacar el teléfono: —Éste debe ser el gilipollas de Quil para preguntarme si he ligado con alguna rubia en la playa.

Pero al mirar el número en la pantalla, empezó a descomponerse y sus dedos a temblar. Intuía problemas. Hizo el amago de guardarlo sin cogerlo, pero yo casi le obligué:

—Podría ser importante.

—Créeme; no lo es.

Pero al mirar mi rostro curioso, se debatió entre tener que responderme un montón de preguntas y enfrentarse a una llamada incomoda. Respiraba frenéticamente y estaba temblando de arriba abajo.

Finalmente, dio al botón de descolgar y se puso el móvil a la oreja. Me hice la distraída con la manzana para darle mayor margen…y de paso escuchar disimuladamente. No se trataba de Quil.

Aun queriendo ser discreta, temblé al oír la voz de Jacob dirigiéndose a su interlocutor. No solo era enfado. Parecía odio en estado puro y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué demonios haces llamando ahora mismo?—Le advirtió.—Te dije que no era buena idea que te interpongas en mi trabajo…Sí, estoy con ella y está…Bueno, tú ya sabes en que jodido estado la dejaste, así que empieza a asumir tus culpas y déjame reparar tus…¿Has terminado? ¡Pues deja de meter tus narices! Te cuelgo. Tengo un profesor de literatura al que vacilar…

Seguramente le dejaría con la palabra en la boca, cuando colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolso de su mochila.

No solo yo estaba mirándole incrédula.

— ¡Valiente cabrón!—Soltó una maldición.

Esperé a que se calmase antes de atrever a preguntarme.

—… ¡Un jodido entrometido!—me bufó. Luego, respiró profundamente y se relajó: —Es un cliente gilipollas al que le estoy haciendo un trabajo muy delicado. Deja las cosas hechas una mierda y nos responsabiliza a los demás. —Se pellizcó el arco de la nariz. —Menos mal que está muy lejos de aquí…Si no, sería capaz de chuparme la sangre.

Intenté reírme tontamente de la broma que había realizado, pero la sangre se me había congelado en las venas. Tenía que enterarme quien había puesto en tal estado de crispación a Jacob.

Me aseguré que se había relajado lo suficiente para poner en marcha mi estúpido plan.

—Jacob, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?—Le pedí de manera edulcorada. —Tráeme agua de la maquina de la puerta del colegio. La marca es mejor que la que venden en cafetería.

— ¡Hum!—Gruñó. — ¿No puedes levantarte tú a por ella? Tienes un par de hermosas piernas para hacerlo.

Parpadeé de manera coqueta.

— ¿Es así como se comporta un caballero?—Me hice la ofendida. —Por favor. Estoy muy sedienta y no creo que aguante una clase de biología así.

Al final, acabó cediendo a las malas artes femeninas.

—Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga en una semana—me amenazó y salió de la cafetería sin aceptar el billete que le tendía.

Calculé que tenía cinco minutos para llevar a cabo mi estúpido plan, sin contar nerviosismos ni meteduras de pata.

De manera nerviosa y desorganizada, me coloqué en su sitio y hurgué en su mochila hasta dar con el móvil.

Di al botón de últimas llamadas, con la desilusión que el número no se reflejaba. Debía haber sido realizada con número oculto.

Para perpetrar más en el delito, investigué en los mensajes.

Nada. Lo único que había eran sms de Rebecca, Kaichi y sus amigos de La Push.

Uno de Quil me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

"_¿Operación Bella Swan completada? Tío, haz el favor de desvirgarte con una experimentada. ¡Cabrón afortunado!"_

¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¿Qué les habría contado Jacob a sus amigos sobre mí?

Volví a dejar el móvil en su sitio y me coloqué en mi asiento, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante de agradecimiento en cuanto vi que Jacob se acercaba con la botella de agua.

Éste me la tendió y la abrí para dar un gran trago, esperando simular la culpabilidad por haberme metido donde no me llamaban.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir de hacer después de clase?—Le pregunté después de beberme media botella.

Carraspeó para hablar.

—Podíamos ir a la playa que rodea tu casa—me sugirió. —Seguro que en todo el tiempo que has estado ahí, no has disfrutado de un poquito del sol. Eres una chica afortunada y no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes.

—No—admití. —Vamos a la playa, pero me tienes que prometer que hacemos los deberes—le exigí. —Rebecca no me dejará salir contigo.

—Se supone que debes ser mi esclava por una semana.

—Se supone que si yo voy a la playa, tú debes hacer los deberes. Se llama trato.

— ¡Joder!—Exclamó. —Tú ganas. Pero después del deber, el placer.

—Trato hecho. —Chocamos las manos.

Y de esa forma, tan sencilla y desprevenida, Jacob Black se introdujo en mi ciclo, matando mi soledad.

.

.

.

.

(1) Pica es un trastorno debido al déficit de calcio en sangre, por el cual se comen las paredes.

* * *

*Maggie se aclara la voz* Sé que dije que hasta que no terminase When the stars go blue (del cual nme falta capitulo y medio para acabar), no subiría en ningun fic más. Pero ya tenía medio capitulo escrito de éste y le echaba mucho de menos. Por lo tanto, aquí estoy colgando. Tardaré un poco (no mucho más) en actualizarlo, pero cuando tenga When acabada, me meteré de lleno con éste y underneath. Muchas gracias por los rrs, alertas y favoritos (y recalco, MUCHAS gracias por los rrs).

Solo quiero aclarar varias cosas:

-Mis retrasos se deben a avatares de la vida real, y no porque me guste hacerme la interesante y la remolona haciendoos esperar por los capitulos. No me parece justo para nadie, pero como hay personas que han insinuado que eso lo hacemos las autoras para ganar rrs, yo aclaro que no es, ni mucho menos, así. Por lo menos por mi parte. Yo sufro con eso, de verdad y nunca lo he usado como forma de chantaje.

-Sí, la trama va lenta. Muy lenta para algunas, pero tened en cuenta que estamos en el principio. Ya nos meteremos en calentito más adelante...xDDDD. Al fin y al cabo, es un fic de acción.

-Es rating M. ¿Eso significa que puede haber sexo?...xD...(Tany, no saques el cuchillo jamonero que aqui puede pasar de todo)

-Como ya he ido anunciando, en este fic, alguien VA a morir. Fijaros en los detalles y empezad a hacer quinielas. Me va a resultar muy interesante ver vuestras hipotesis de quien creeis que voy a cortar el hilo. Vuelvo a deciros que esto pudes darse la vuelta en cuestión de capitulos. Haced apuestas.

Y hasta otro capitulo:

Maggie^^


	5. Dreamcatcher

**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.**

* * *

**Dreamcatcher**

**

* * *

**

—Tal vez sea una apreciación personal, pero, mi querida Isabella te veo mucho mejor que en las ultimas sesiones.

La doctora Norman se quitó las gafas para observarme fijamente. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que tenía mejor color de cara que otras veces.

Pero se equivocaba completamente si pensaba que su estúpido psicoanálisis y sus pastillas habían surgido efecto.

Jacob, la playa y el sol habían hecho su trabajo a la perfección, sólo que no podía decirle a Renee que ya no iba a seguir el tratamiento. Había pagado para varias sesiones y Phil se había mosqueado con ella por tirar el dinero de esa forma.

Me hubiera encantado decirla que Jacob hacía un trabajo excelente sin la necesidad de títulos, pero debía aparentar que se trataba de la panacea para todos mis males.

—La verdad que me encuentro muchísimo mejor—la conté sinceramente: —Tengo un buen trabajo después de salir del instituto, me estoy interesando por alguna universidad para el año que viene…aunque también me gustaría viajar por Estados Unidos para ver cual puede ser la mejor universidad…

— ¿Sabes que necesitas un futuro?—Ya tuvo que poner la banderilla. Siempre lo hacía para que pareciese completamente inocente. Pero estaba segura que sabía dar donde más dolía. —Renee y Phil no van a estar toda la vida cuidándote. Tal vez tu viaje por Estados Unidos sea un capricho que no deberías darte.

Estuve a punto de contestarla que yo era su paciente y ella no era un agente infiltrado que trabajaba para Phil y Renee. El estar más pendiente del mundo que me rodeaba también tenía sus inconvenientes. Hasta el momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo pedante que podía resultar esta psicóloga.

—Cuando termine la secundaria, tendré libertad para irme donde yo quiera. Soy bastante consciente que Renee no puede pagarme mi capricho, por eso estoy ahorrando. Para poder hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada.

Simuló su disgusto por mi respuesta tan cortante escribiendo unas notas en su cuaderno. Luego, prosiguió con su interrogatorio. Esta vez las preguntas se centraban sobre Jacob.

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de Jacob?

—Es un amigo de la infancia. Se ha mudado de Forks a Jacksonville y nos hemos encontrado aquí. Ha sido un completo bálsamo…

Y aquello era quedarme demasiado corta. En realidad, Jacob se había convertido en uno de los pilares más férreos a los que sostener esta nueva…existencia.

Había convertido un mundo lleno de tinieblas y tonos grises en algo que merecía la pena permanecer…por lo menos durante un tiempo. Y todo gracias a ser un chico cálido y completamente brillante. Un sol. Siempre había una nube que le cubriría, pero su personalidad arrolladora permitía que algún rayo solar llegase hasta la tierra yerma y la alumbrase y diese calor.

¡Era tan maduro, pero a la vez tan irresponsables! Era incapaz de negarle una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Un amigo?—Inquirió curiosa. —Cuando me hablas de él no puedes simular una sonrisa.

—Con Jacob es imposible estar triste o enfadada. Tiene un magnetismo especial que te hace estar contenta sin importar las circunstancias.

— ¿Amigo?—No me gustó demasiado aquella entonación tan exagerada.

—Sí, amigo. —Me puse a la defensiva. —Todo está bien tal como está ahora mismo. No tengo intención de dar un paso más en ningún sentido. Todo funcionará si permanece como está.

—Pero tú no puedes evitar que las cosas evolucionen, al igual que los sentimientos. Hoy puede que lo veas como un amigo, pero, ¿y el mañana?

Negué rotunda con la cabeza. Pondría la mano en el fuego sin quemarme a que algún día Jacob llegaría a ser alguien muy querido por mí. Pero había muchas clases de amor. Yo podría generar un amor diferente, exclusivo para él, pero nunca sustituir el uno por el otro. Aquello sería mezclar aceite con agua.

—Es muy difícil predecir como van a evolucionar las relaciones humanas—me limité a decir. —No es una ciencia exacta. Ojala todo fuese tan sencillo como prever si va a llover o hacer sol.

Pensé, con dolor, que ni siquiera Alice sería capaz de hacerlo. Aunque ella sí sabría que mi corazón—roto y pisoteado—pertenecía a su hermano, por mucho que éste lo despreciase.

—Lo que quiero decirte, Isabella, es que nunca digas no y no cierres puertas. Y mucho menos, por querer conservar un pasado que no volverá nunca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Se volvió a poner las gafas y me miró fijamente mientras entonaba, intencionadamente, cada palabra:

—Si no puedes tener a las personas que te quieren, ¿por qué no hacerlo con quien sí te quiere?

No tenía una respuesta para ello. Por lo que me limité a apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas y enmarcar el rostro entre mis manos. Era una opción muy sensata, pero avocada al fracaso.

Una vez hubo sembrado la incertidumbre en mi tranquilo y oscuro subconsciente, se dedicó a hojear mi diario de sueños. Se lo encontraría vacio.

Me parecía demasiado personal—hasta rozar lo obsceno—que quisiese meterse en aquella parte de mi mundo real. Los sueños—oscuros, tenebrosos, siniestros, dolorosos—eran el ultimo vestigio de aquel mundo al que realmente pertenecía. Y no le iba a permitir que se inmiscuyese.

—Lo siento. Últimamente, no recuerdo lo que he soñado y no es que me importe—mentí.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya has sido declarada loca de remate con diploma?—Alzó una ceja Jake al verme salir de la consulta.

Estaba realmente imponente y arrogante con los brazos cruzados e inclinado en la moto. Y como ya era costumbre en él, descamisado para enseñar sus desarrollados pectorales.

—No la necesito para decirme lo que ya sé. —Le sonreí de manera inconsciente. —Pero mi madre se empeña en gastar el dinero.

Esta vez, le tocó a él ser serio.

—Sólo intentan que estés mejor.

—Ya estoy mejor. —Le acaricié el músculo de su brazo. —Y no ha sido por ella, precisamente.

Me dedicó una mueca burlona:

—Chofer de moto, acompañante de instituto, profesor de surf…, loquero particular… ¡Bells, exijo un aumento! ¿Cuándo voy a pasar a ser amante compañero de cama? Aunque también me gustaría probar en el coche.

Le pegué para simular que me lo había tomado a broma. Pero quería indicarle los límites para que no se hiciese ilusiones.

Me monté en el asiento trasero de la moto y me puse el casco que me había comprado para ir con Jake en moto.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar esta tarde un par de horas—le informé para cambiar el tema. —Pero como es viernes, podemos hacer algo por la noche. No surf, porque sería muy tarde, y si no veo la tabla de día, no me quiero imaginar de noche. No entiendo como no tengo aún conmoción cerebral.

—Tienes la cabeza muy dura.

—Y tú muy poca vergüenza.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado?—Inquirió.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Algo tranquilo. No sé si habrá alguna película en la cartelera que sea un poco gore…

— ¿Gore?—Puso los ojos en blanco. —No quiero imaginarme lo que será para ti las emociones fuertes…

—No quieras saberlo—susurré para mí misma. Luego, elevé el tono de voz: — ¿Tú no eras el chico fuerte y valiente que no tenía miedo a los asesinos psicópatas y zombies?

—No tengo miedo, Bells—replicó picajoso. —Pero, incluso un chico fuerte y valiente como yo querrá hacer algo más apropiado para San Valentín.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Era San Valentín? ¿Como podía olvidar hasta el día en que vivía?

— ¡No jodas, Bells!—Se dio un golpe en el muslo. —Apuesto diez contra uno a que lo habías olvidado.

Asentí.

— ¿En que mierda mundo paralelo vives, chica? ¿Acaso no has visto a la gente en el instituto con ramos de flores y bombones? Si vives rodeada de publicidad que te hace pensar que sólo vas a vivir para este día. Si no compras nada a tu pareja, se acabará el mundo…o por lo menos, el mundo romántico con tu pareja.

¡Cierto! Por eso la estúpida de Lisa nos estaba restregando el lustroso anillo que Matthew le había regalado junto a una hermosa docena de rosas rojas.

—Lo siento, Jake—me disculpé. —Pero nunca he tenido un motivo para celebrar San Valentín. Y ahora, menos que nunca.

Me tenía que haber callado la boca. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios hasta formar un gesto serio y sus ojos brillaban decepcionados.

— ¡Claro!—Chasqueó la lengua. —Me tenía que haber imaginado que no iba a ser nuestro día. He sido un tonto por planear todo para que fuese una velada especial.

Dio una patada a un bote de refresco con energía, enviándola al otro extremo de la calle.

Había herido sus sentimientos, por estúpida.

—Jake, —le agarré del brazo—, siento haber sido tan brusca, pero no celebro San Valentín, como tampoco lo hago con la navidad ni ninguna fiesta importante. Pero algunas cosas pueden cambiar. Quería hacer algo contigo esta noche y si habías preparado algo, bienvenida sea.

Me miró fijamente.

—El día de San Valentín también es el día de la amistad—me informó. — ¿Al menos eso me lo vas a conceder?

Comprendí a lo que se refería.

Cogí su mano y la estreché con fuerza en la mía.

—Eso siempre, Jake—afirmé. —No importa lo que pueda pasar; mi amistad la tendrás siempre.

Me dio un cariñoso apretón en los dedos.

—Pensé que me ibas a dejar en la estacada con el plan. He matado cientos de neuronas planeando la velada perfecta. Y odio pensar demasiado… ¡Me sobrecalienta la cabeza! ¡Y por no hablar de todas las tiendas que he recorrido para comprarte un regalo!

— ¿Me has comprado un regalo?—Si se lo había tomado enserio.

Resopló para quitarse un mechón de la cabeza.

—No te emociones demasiado, Bells. Al final no me he gastado nada. Billy me enseñó a hacer manualidades y me he decantado por algo artesanal.

—Es lo mejor que podías regalarme. —Sonreí.

—No te emociones. —Enarcó una ceja.

Me sentía como una completa egoísta. Ahora tendría que ir a comprar un regalo a Jake para no quedar como la gánster que propició la matanza de San Valentín.

— ¿Qué es lo que has planeado?—Pregunté realmente curiosa. No era muy buena para las sorpresas.

Jake me guiñó un ojo.

—Limítate a coger algo muy elegante e ir a mi casa después del trabajo—me ordenó. —Lo demás, será una autentica sorpresa.

.

.

.

Rebecca me ayudó a prepararme, haciéndome un complicado recogido.

—Gracias—le dije cuando se dio por satisfecha y acabó por darme los últimos retoques.

Tenía que admitir que había adquirido un color más brillante de cara, aún pálida y con las ojeras tatuadas bajo mis ojos.

Temblaba ante lo que Jacob hubiese planeado para la ocasión, pero me había dado la excelente excusa para volver a usar aquel vestido azul tan caro.

—Es precioso—señaló Rebecca. —Me pareció verlo en una tienda y era carísimo…

—Es una imitación. No puedo gastarme tanto en un traje. —Alguien lo había hecho por mí, pero no creí que eso importase.

Sonrió a la imagen que estaba en el espejo.

—Tendré que comprar un babero a mi hermano. —Me puso las manos en los hombros y me giró para observarme mejor. — ¡Dios mío, estás preciosa!

Luego bajó la mirada a mí cuello y sus labios fruncieron con desaprobación al observar el crucifijo.

—Aunque ese colgante no te vaya nada. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Voy a mirar a ver si hay algo azul.

— ¡No!—La detuve bruscamente. Luego, me serené y la expliqué: —Este colgante y yo vamos siempre juntos…

— ¡Oh! ¿Te trae suerte? Yo también tengo algunas joyas, o más bien baratijas, con las que no puedo salir a la calle si no me las pongo. —Me enseñó una pulsera de difícil trazado en cuero. —Me la trazó Billy cuando era pequeña. A mí y a mi hermana Rachel.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

— ¿Echas de menos Forks?—Inquirí de manera inocente.

Frunció el ceño antes de darme una contestación:

—Siempre sientes nostalgia por el lugar donde naces. Sin embargo, si me diesen de nuevo la oportunidad de salir de allí y quedarme en Forks, hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿Sabes, Bella?—Torció la cuerda de su pulsera—, Billy no le gusta mucho Kaichi.

Kaichi era una persona risueña y encantadora y hacía feliz a Rebecca. Definitivamente, no entendería las manías del viejo Billy Black.

—Él no tiene que decirte con quien debes estar—intervine tímidamente.

—No, si mi padre no ha dicho una sola palabra en contra de mi marido—me corrigió. —Es la forma fría como lo trata. Según él, yo tendría que haberme quedado en la reserva para perpetrar el legado de los Quileute. Cuando me fui de Forks y conocí a Kaichi sé que le causé un gran disgusto a mi padre. Le hubiese gustado que me hubiese quedado con algún joven de nuestra tribu para que la sangre de los Black no se perdiese.

— ¿La sangre de los Black?—Me sobresalté al mencionar la palabra sangre.

Rebecca eligió sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Como si fuese la portadora de un secreto:

—Tú has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, Bella. Deberías saber que nuestra tierra está impregnada por las leyendas. Eso afecta a los habitantes y personas como Billy, y después Sam Uley, se han encargado que no mueran.

Por el tono que estaba hablando de Sam, intuí que a ella tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

—Ahora está muy lejos de aquí—le animé.

Suspiró pesarosamente. Sabía de quien estábamos hablando.

—Eso espero—murmuró. —Jake también está demasiado metido en las leyendas para librarse de su influencia…

—Pero ahora está aquí—la consolé.

Me cogió de las manos y me dijo con rotundidad:

—Bella, por favor, haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para hacer que Jacob se quede aquí.

— ¿Todo?

—Todo—repitió con determinación.

Sin conocer las consecuencias que mis palabras traerían prometí hacer permanecer a Jacob en Jacksonville.

El claxon de un coche interrumpió aquella incomoda conversación y Rebecca se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Joder!—Sin embargo, se le escapó una palabrota. Enseguida me llamó para que viese el espectáculo. — ¡No puedes perdértelo! ¿Eso es un Aston Martin?

Salté hacia la ventana como si me hubiesen pinchado con una afilada aguja. Me llevé la mano a la boca al ver un Aston Martin plateado aparcado en la puerta.

No tenía que mostrarme nerviosa en absoluto. No tenía nada que ver con él. Hubiese sido muy distinto si se hubiese tratado de un volvo, pero ver aquel magnifico ejemplar de coche me hizo retroceder a tiempos pasados.

Me apreté con fuerzas el pecho como si aquel gesto amortiguase los latidos de mi corazón.

¡No, no y no! No podía ser.

Rebecca me dio unas palmaditas de ánimo.

—Feliz día de los enamorados.

Tragué saliva antes de contestarla.

—Feliz día de la amistad—la corregí.

Y bajé a trompicones las escaleras para encontrarme en menos de cinco minutos montada en aquel coche de ensueño.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para creerme lo que estaba viendo.

¡Jacob estaba increíblemente guapo con un traje azul marino de chaqueta y su corbata a juego!

—Yo también me quedaría embobado de mí mismo—bromeó. —Pero como me veo todos los días en el espejo, me he inmunizado.

Le pegué una colleja por presuntuoso.

Me echó una ojeada y empezó a silbar para alabarme.

—Mi compañera no podría ser menos.

Me ruboricé como una tonta.

—Dale las gracias a tu hermana Rebecca. —Intenté quitarle importancia. —Ha hecho un trabajo fabuloso con mi pelo y mi maquillaje.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermana no hace milagros. Esta noche estás absolutamente preciosa y sin una buena base, no hubiese habido un trabajo fabuloso.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Jake?

Intenté bromear para no sentirme incomoda con sus palabras y su penetrante mirada.

—Si te dijesen de vez en cuando lo guapa que eres, seguramente, te cuidarías más y lucirías más.

El coche sería excesivo, pero tuve que abrazarme para entrar en calor. ¡Estaba completamente helada!

Jacob torció sus labios, preocupado.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Bells?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mi cuerpo es extraño, Jake. Me ha entrado frío al entrar aquí.

Resopló con fuerza.

—La verdad que no me extraña. El coche es magnifico, pero viniendo de donde viene, no sé como no tiene la peste. Bueno, aquí no puede haber nada vivo… ¡Es asqueroso!

Eso me hacía recordar que tenía que preguntarle como había conseguido aquel coche. Un alquiler podría costarme la cuarta parte de la carrera.

—Cuando me dijiste que habías planeado algo grande, no me imaginé a algo tan…costoso… ¡Jake, te has pasado! Soy una chica de gustos muy sencillos y me impresiono enseguida. No necesitabas hipotecar la casa para alquilar esta… ¿No lo habrás comprado?

Se rió a carcajadas.

—No puedo vivir de los sueños, Bells. Para permitirme esta maravilla de coche tendría que ganar la lotería. No, ha sido una especie de préstamo de mi jefe por ser el trabajador del mes…

Me intrigaba cada vez más el trabajo que estaba realizando Jacob. Esperaba que no fuese nada ilegal. Lo guardaba en el más absoluto silencio y ninguna de mis preguntas sobre el asunto eran contestadas de manera satisfactoria.

—Es sólo un trabajo—resumía Jacob mientras escondía las cartas de su supuesta nomina.

Debería ser un trabajo para alguien que quisiese tirar el dinero.

Aquel trabajo permitía a Jacob vivir en una zona acomodada de Jacksonville y permitirse unos caprichos a los que nunca habría tenido acceso antes. Ni siquiera me los podía permitir yo.

¡Su jefe le debía adorar para dejarle un coche de esa calaña!

—Te debe adorar tu jefe. Nadie dejaría un coche así a un empleado del mes.

Más risas.

— ¿Mi jefe adorarme?—Inquirió con sorna. — ¡Me odia! Aunque no tanto como yo le odio a él por existir. Lo único es que me necesita. Le tengo cogido por las pelotas. Ahora mismo, me bajo los pantalones y se arrodillaría para hacerme una mamada…—emitió una arcada. — ¡Puaj! Como siga diciendo esas guarradas se me cortará el apetito.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y empezó a husmear.

— ¡Jodido cerdo!—Exclamó asqueado olisqueando. — ¡Este coche huele que apesta! Por lo menos podía tener la decencia de haber limpiado un poco más esto.

Era un completo exagerado. Yo no olía nada. Aunque creí percibir un olor dulce y fresco…

…La imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Jacob, incapaz de estarse quieto, se quitó la chaqueta, lanzándola hacia el asiento trasero, y empezó a restregarse casi obscenamente en el asiento.

— ¡Jake!—Le reñí. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— ¡Dejando mi esencia para disipar el mal olor!—Me contestó sin dejar de hacerlo. —Algunos no entienden lo que significa la higiene personal.

Me inclinó un poco hacia delante y empezó a palmotear mi asiento de manera violenta.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer todo eso…

—Créeme, Bella, sí es muy necesario…

—Regálale un frasco de colonia—sugerí.

—Esto es un problema de esencias personales.

Dejó mi asiento y se dirigió las ventanas para empezar a hacer vaho en ellas y después limpiar éste con la manga de la camisa. Era tan irreverente…

Pero lo peor fue cuando echó el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, y puso sus pies descalzos sobre el volante.

— ¡Esto si que es asqueroso!—Chillé.

Y luego me entró la risa histérica. Eso envalentonaba a Jake para seguir restregando los pies sobre el volante.

— ¡Uf!—Se quejó. —Es muy incomodo.

—Y una completa cerdada—añadí.

Me sonrió petulante.

—Pero te he hecho reír y no me importaría en absoluto levantarme el estómago por oír todo el día tu risa.

De nuevo, no pude evitar sonreírle. Y no me dolían los músculos de la cara por ello.

— ¿Lo ves?—Su tono adquirió cadencias petulantes. —Si te molestase tanto lo que estoy haciendo, no sonreirías así. Tu sonrisa es preciosa.

—Gracias—musité. —Siento que no siempre salga a relucir. No hay muchos motivos para hacerlo últimamente.

Jacob echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Algo tendremos que hacer para que salga a relucir más a menudo. Serías la chica más guapa que he conocido si te permitieses sonreír más a menudo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Temo preguntarte que es lo que harás. Tu límite de vergüenza está muy difuso y no coincide para nada con el mío.

— ¿Qué importa la vergüenza? Te he hecho reír y eso es lo que importa.

Cogió los calcetines y empezó a frotarlos contra el volante. Rompí todo dique de contención y me reí a mandíbula batiente. ¡No tenía vergüenza!

— ¡Jake!—Hipé. — ¡Haz el favor de contenerte!—Más risas. —Si quieres…si quieres acusarle de guarro a tu jefe mándale una nota ordenándole que se duche, pero esto es…

Jake no le dio importancia.

— ¿Ves?—Se dio la razón a sí mismo. —Te hago reír. —Sus ojos brillaron exultantes. —Pero si te hace feliz, le aconsejaré al cabrón de mi jefe que se duche con acido sulfúrico.

Se volvió a poner los calcetines y se dispuso a conducir. Se lo agradecí. Más ofensas a su jefe y se me hubiese levantado el estómago. Sólo le hubiese faltado conducir desnudo o hacer pis en las ruedas del coche.

— ¡Ya basta de hablar de mi jefe o acabaré vomitando!—Se quejó. —No puedo desaprovechar la ocasión de ir a un restaurante caro por una vez en mi vida.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—Pregunté.

—Espero que por el precio, sea el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. O si no, no te habría hecho venir de gala y yo no me hubiese puesto esta estúpida soga al cuello. —Me señaló la corbata.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperaba que Jacob no estuviese trabajando para la mafia del narcotráfico. No había sido, en absoluto, una bravata de un chico de dieciséis para impresionar a su chica.

Jacob me había llevado al restaurante más caro de Jacksonville. Ese que siempre que se pasaba por ahí, se abría el apetito por el olor que se desprendía de las cocinas.

Aunque eso no era lo que más me llamaba la atención. Estaba completamente absorta por la bellísima panorámica de la luna llena iluminando la playa.

Alguna gente más afortunada que nosotros, disfrutaba de su comida en las terrazas. Quizás estar al aire libre en pleno mes de febrero me siguiese pareciendo muy antinatural, pero podía comprenderlo aún mejor.

Me volví hacia Jacob para dirigirle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero no pude volver a reírme por enésima vez en la noche, al verle fruncir el ceño al leer la carta.

Estaba en francés y Jacob se sentía incomodo. Extendí la mano para que me pasase la carta, Jacob me miró con desconfianza.

— ¡Vamos, Jake!—Le repliqué. —No te hagas el macho conmigo y déjame traducirte esa carta. Ya has hecho mucho por mí invitándome a un sitio tan caro… ¡Dios mío! No quiero imaginarme cuantos años de trabajos forzados tendrás que realizar para pagar una comida así.

Me agarró la mano y me sobrecogí. Estaba increíblemente cálida. Se lo agradecí; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía calor en mi cuerpo y mucho menos, tan humano.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora—me aseguró seriamente. —Hay algunos secretos que me gustaría guardarme en la tumba. —Se volvió a reír.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias—le recriminé. —No quiero hacerte gastar dinero, me siento incomoda y más sabiendo que tú…

Puso un gesto de pocos amigos. Mala idea empezar a dañar el ego de un hombre. Me mordí los labios y pensé en la mejor manera de arreglarlo.

—Perdóname—retiré lo dicho. —Abro la boca para decir tonterías y no me doy cuenta que puedo llegar a ofender. Me encanta este sitio y te lo has currado. Y no es porque sea muy impresionable.

Cuando apreté sus dedos cariñosamente, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Empiezo a tener razón con lo del timo. —Resopló. —Tengo la sensación que estamos pagando una pasta por las vistas. Y no creo que la comida merezca la pena…Seguro que te servirán un plato enorme con una cantidad ridícula de comida. Una hoja de lechuga, dos manchas que llamarán salsa y un pequeño montón de comida… ¡Ricachones!

Aunque tenía que admitir que podría ser cierto, decidí darle una oportunidad al restaurante.

—No es algo que hagamos todos los días… ¡Déjame chulear el lunes en clase que he cenado aquí!—Me reí.

Cogí la carta de las manos de Jake y empecé a leerla para traducirla en voz alta:

—La ensalada de arroz con setas debe estar buena—comenté.

Jake puso cara de asco.

—El verde se lo dejo a las vacas. Y yo me como a las vacas.

—Comer verduras es sano, Jake—cité. —Sirven para el crecimiento.

— ¿Tú crees que necesito crecer más?—Se dio golpecitos en el pecho.

Negué con la cabeza, admitiendo que tenía razón. Crecía por días. Las vacas de Forks tendrían que dar leche cargada de GH (1), sino, no comprendía como pudiese crecer tanto.

Adivinó mis pensamientos y sonrió crecido de sí mismo.

—Te aseguro que esta buena altura no se debe a la cantidad de hierbajos que como. Papá Billy me alimenta con carne y comida basura y he crecido como Dios manda. Encima estoy bueno. Tú no dejas de mirarme.

Esta vez, fui yo la que puse cara de pocos amigos. Jacob era un chico guapísimo y lo sería aún más en un futuro cercano, pero, yo que había estado conviviendo con la belleza casi profana, no podía cometer el crimen de comparar la luz de una vela con una estrella lejana.

_¡Deja de pensar! ¡Esos tiempos jamás volverán!..._

Con un nudo en la garganta, volví mi vista a la carta y leí el menú de la carne. Jacob no parecía satisfecho con ello.

—Con lo que vamos a pagar aquí, no estaría de más que el camarero tradujese la carta y nos aconsejase algo que se pueda comer…Y de paso que me aclare una duda.

Le miré como si fuese a poner un avispero en la mesa.

— ¿Qué?—Temí preguntar.

— ¿Este tenedor sirve para peinarse?—Me señaló el tenedor correspondiente a la carne. Después se lo pasó por el pelo para peinarse.

Me eché las manos a la cabeza y cuando viniese a preguntar el camarero negar cualquier relación con él.

Definitivamente, aquella cena fue un desastre.

Bueno, en realidad, no se debería haber llamado cena porque casi nos echaron del restaurante con la prohibición de entrar allí de por vida. Una experiencia nueva que contar en el instituto.

Jacob no podía mantener la compostura y no quejarse ante un pobre camarero de lo pesimamente que estaba el servicio.

Cuando pidió de beber una coca-cola y el camarero le comentó que sólo había de beber vinos y aguas de diversos tipos, éste le echó una diatriba sobre lo bueno que eran los vinos de California y que no trajesen bebida extranjera procedente de Francia y España.

Lo peor fue cuando comentó la comida y Jacob no parecía satisfecho con nada. Para picarle, Jake le exigió una hamburguesa con patatas, y al indicarle el camarero que aquello era carne picada, Jacob se indignó echándole en cara lo bien que comía en el McDonals.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jacob metió un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo del camarero y me ordenó que nos fuésemos de allí.

—Por los servicios prestados por traducir la carta—le dijo. —Ahora sé que vuestra comida no es apta para un chico en edad de crecimiento. Guardad vuestra mierda para alguien que quiera tirar el dinero. A mí precisamente no me sobra.

Me debatía entre la vergüenza por el comportamiento…infantil de Jacob— ¡Pobre camarero!— y las risas por lo espontaneo y descarado que pudiera ser a veces. Reír me hacía bien. Me hacía sentir viva…o lo más parecido a ese estado.

Al montar en el coche, le pegué una colleja… ¡Que duro tenía el cuello!

— ¿Eso a que ha venido?—Se hizo el inocente.

—Lo sabes muy bien—le reñí. — ¿Ahora que?

Meneó la cabeza resoplando.

— ¡No me jodas, Bells! ¡No me digas que querías comer mierda a la francesa!

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien. Incluida la mierda—le reproché. —Ahora sí tengo hambre.

Golpeó el volante con sus dedos, mientras pensaba.

—Te sugeriría el McDonals—puse los ojos en blanco—, pero eso es para todos los días… ¡Hum! Déjame que piense.

Reflexionó durante cinco minutos y luego, como si le hubiese iluminado un rayo, encendió el motor y arrancó el coche.

Le dirigí una pregunta muda.

—Tenía intención de llevarte a un sitio especial cuando acabásemos la cena. Creo que adelantaremos la jornada, de paso, ya cenaremos algo más decente.

— ¿Algo como qué?—Inquirí bastante picajosa.

—Perritos calientes, manzanas de caramelo y algodón de azúcar…

— ¡Hum!—Se me hacía la boca agua. Cierto, mejor que el McDonals y la carne picada del restaurante. —Eso me hace pensar en una feria.

Ahora le tocaba el turno para ponerse sarcástico.

—Me gustaría viajar al mundo feliz donde te encuentras a veces. O por lo menos, que me digas la hierba que te fumas para pegarte el trippie que te das a veces.

— ¡No me ofendas!—Fingí enfadarme. Le volví a preguntar: — ¿Dónde vamos?

—Quiero la hierba que te fumas—declaró. — ¿No sabes que por San Valentín, cerca del paseo marítimo, ponen una feria?

.

.

.

.

— ¡Dios mío, Jake!—Chillé cuando el "rascacielos" nos empezaba a bajar de repente después de un minuto de agónica subida, donde se veía todo Jacksonville. — ¡Esa es tu idea de abrir el apetito!...

No pude seguir hablando. Mis pulmones se tenían que concentrar en el grito que me servía para expresar todas mis emociones.

Podría decir que eso era lo más parecido a un orgasmo. Estaba muy lejos de aquella sensación de plenitud y relax que producía éste, pero la descarga de adrenalina mezclada por la sensación de peligro era completamente estimulante.

No era lo mismo que perseguir vampiros, pero tendría que sustituir situaciones peligrosas por sensaciones que simulasen peligro y me llenasen el cuerpo de aquella energía que tanto necesitaba.

—Más, más, más…—supliqué en medio de la euforia. Me estaba pareciendo a una adicta al peligro.

— ¡Cálmate, Bells!—Me tranquilizó Jacob. —Me recuerdas a una adicta al peligro.

Me reí ante la manifestación de mis pensamientos en sus palabras. Dejé de reírme cuando me di cuenta que había estrechado su mano con la mía. Seguramente habría aprovechado la subida a la atracción para sujetar mi mano.

Tenía mis emociones encontradas.

Por un lado, quería poner distancia para no hacerle creer que podía pasar algo entre nosotros.

¡Tonterías!

Me reí de mí misma.

Jacob había comprendido el mensaje que llevaba semanas lanzándole indirectamente. Aquel gesto había sido muy inocente.

Sólo se trataba de algo muy común entre amigos. Eso podía soportarlo.

Por lo tanto, no le solté cuando fuimos caminando, observando el ambiente de parejas.

Tenía la esperanza que Jacob y yo no diésemos esa impresión de felicidad de primeros amores, pero al ver a uno de los feriantes sonreírnos de manera cómplice, me ruboricé.

Y daba más sensación de ternura compartir el algodón de azúcar comprado después de dos perritos calientes y una manzana de caramelo.

Y llegó a ser violenta cuando Jacob se empeñó en jugar a conseguirme un peluche con el tiro en blanco. Y lo consiguió.

—Toma preciosa—me ofreció el feriante. —Debes cuidar a ese novio que tienes para conseguirte más peluches.

Me guiñó un ojo y fui incapaz de corregirle.

Me limité en sonreírle y mirar a Jacob.

Parecía jubiloso y feliz como un niño pequeño. No podía fastidiarle aquel día de la amistad.

Incluso reprimí un mohín de desagrado cuando me sugirió que nos montásemos en el túnel del amor.

— ¿Qué hay de malo?—Jake puso cara de pena. —Es sólo una atracción más.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver entrar a todas aquellas parejas felices en aquel estrecho túnel.

—No sé, Jake—dudé. —Es claustrofóbico.

Jake sonrió travieso y empezó a agitar una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

—Si no entras en el túnel, jamás te daré tu regalo del día del…

—…del día de la amistad—le corté. Dudé un momento, y al final, accedí: —Está bien. Pero ni una sola tontería, o vas de cabeza al agua, ¿entendido, Jake?

Me hizo un signo militar y nos pusimos en la cola para entrar en el túnel del amor.

Nos designaron una ridícula barca en forma de cisne y durante el recorrido unos Cupidos empezaban a cantarnos ridículas canciones de amor.

Era todo tan patético que acabé relajándome y dejé de ver peligro por todos lados. Miré a Jacob. Jacob me miró a mí. Y rompimos a reírnos, en parte de alivio, y sobre todo, para decir, de manera indirecta, lo ridículo de todo.

Al meternos en el túnel, Jacob me indicó:

—Ya ha llegado la hora—me indicó. — ¿No se te habrá olvidado el regalo del día de la amistad?

¡Cierto!

Era una completa cutre. Había comprado una esclava de plata para Jacob donde había grabado su nombre y el perfil de un lobo. No la había envuelto por las prisas. Para no quedar tan mal, decidí ponérsela directamente en su muñeca.

— ¡Tachan!—Exclamé cuando empezó a observarla asombrado. — ¿Te ha gustado?

—Bells, es precioso—murmuró. —Ahora he quedado como un autentico patán. Me da vergüenza darte mi regalo. No es ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo.

Le di una palmadita para animarle.

—Prueba—le animé.

Me dio el saquito de cuero y lo observé con cariño.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamé. —Es una monada. Una bolsa de cuero para meterme todos los complementos.

Me miró como si fuese corta de entendimiento.

—Bella, no hagas el tonto y abre la bolsa. El regalo está dentro—me indicó medio enfadado medio riéndose.

— ¡Oh!—Más metedura de pata. —Cierto, lo siento.

—Ábrelo—me ordenó impaciente.

Me encontré con un hermoso y exótico objeto, hecho a mano, a base de madera y cuero, redondo y con una especie de telaraña en el centro. Colgando de él, se encontraba un montón de amuletos, presumí que de la tribu de Jacob, los Quileutes. Un lobo, tallado en cobre, me llamó la atención.

— ¿Eso lo has hecho tú?—Estaba alucinada. Jake era un genio. —Es precioso.

—Sé hacer más cosas que la mecánica, Bella—me dijo petulante.

—Y tú dices que eres el tonto—musité maravillada por mi cazasueños. —Te aseguro que lo pondré en mi cuarto, en cuanto llegue a casa.

—Será mejor que lo pongas encima de tu cama—me aconsejó. —Te servirá para descansar. O si no, que te devuelvan el dinero.

Respiré profundamente.

— ¿Para que sirve exactamente?

—Según cuentan si duermes todas las noches con él, atrapará todos tus malos sueños y dormirás sin pesadillas para levantarte fresca y despreocupada por la mañana.

Me acarició delicadamente las ojeras con la punta de los dedos.

Con cuidado, pero firme, retiré su mano de mi cara, pero él atrapó mi muñeca y, tirando hacia él, me acercó a su cuerpo. Emanaba calor… ¡Demasiado calor!

—No sé…de verdad…no sé como agradecértelo—musité.

—Yo sí—me dijo rotundamente.

Puso sus manos, enmarcando mi rostro en ellas. Mi cuerpo detectó las señales de peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sé que has intentado alejarme con toda clase de argumentos y excusas. Y puede que te estropee este día de la amistad, pero ya no puedo contener todo lo que siento por ti, Bella. Sé que aún hay un obstáculo entre nosotros—sus ojos bajaron con odio hacia mi crucifijo—, pero si queremos, podemos superarlos. No hay nada que el tiempo cure.

—Jacob, no creo que esto…

Puso un dedo en mis labios para acallarme.

—Ya no puedo callármelo más. Te amo, Bella. Desde siempre y voy a luchar para que tú sientas lo mismo por mí.

Y antes de dejarme replicar siquiera, estampó sus labios en los míos de manera violenta.

Tal vez mis labios, por inercia, se entreabriesen cuando su lengua presionó la parte inferior de estos, y le permitiese, de manera pasiva, introducir ésta y juguetear con la mía.

Pero por mucho calor que emanase su cuerpo, mi interior sería siendo un bloque de hielo que el fuego no podía derretir.

Una vez terminó de besarme durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, se separó y me miró con fuego en los ojos.

Bueno, tal vez se encendiese un fuego en mí. Rabia.

¿Por qué me había hecho esto? Estaba todo bien. No necesitaba que él fuese mi paladín para rescatarme de mi castillo de locura. Yo me encontraba bien entre sus paredes.

—Bien—susurró como si no quisiese romper la magia. ¡Demasiado tarde!

Estaba tan rabiosa que le empuje con todas mis fuerzas y le tiré de la barca. Con el esfuerzo casi volcó la barca.

¡Era un gilipollas!

¿Por qué lo había estropeado todo?

.

.

.

.

(1) Hormona del crecimiento.

* * *

*Ejem* Sólo deciros que hola de nuevo, antes que Triana Cullen me mate por el capitulo de hoy (Tany, si me matas, no sabrás como termina el fic). Espero actualizar más continuamente (no puedo prometerlo al cien por cien) ahora que ya he terminado When the stars go blue.

Bueno, ya os veré algunas en Some like it hot (si no os lo habeis leido, pasaros por ahí porque merece la pena), que es el proximo en actualizar.

Y como estoy haciendo en todos los capitulos de mis fics, un poco de propaganda:

Estoy participando en el TParamoreTwilight Contest (en mi profile el link) con el OS The waltz of the moon (también en mi profile el link). Me encantaría que lo leyeseis y me dejaseis un bonito rr *_*. Y si os gusta, podeis votarme en el profile del concurso...*_*

Y para hacer más propaganda, pasaros por Bleeding Souls, el fic que Triana Cullen y yo estamos escribiendo en la cuenta conjunta Bloody_lacrymosa. No os arrepentireis.

Y bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo;

Maggie ^^)

P.S: Faltan muy pocos rrs para llegar a los 100 rrs, ¿podré llegar en este capitulo a esa cifra? No es chantaje, pero eso sería una energía extra para subir más rápido...^^


	6. Testosterone

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Ya lo he dicho en mi profile y no pienso repetir las cosas para ser una pesada. Sólo decir que, aunque no os lo creais, los rrs sí hacen el fandom, y la presencia y ausencia de estos sí determina el futuro de éste. Quien avisa no es traidor y si os gusta el fandom del futuro, perfecto. Siento no saber escribir porno en cada capitulo, pero siempre he considerado que tenía que haber de todo, pero al parecer, estoy algo equivocada. En fin, que sea lo que sea.

He reflexionado y he decidido que en lugar de "castigar" a la gente que no comenta, prefiero que la gente que **sí** lo hace, tengan su recompensa.

Ya lo he dicho en el profile, pero en mi blog privado pondré algunas escenas que no salen en la historia principal y que son realmente interesantes. Que las ponga en esta pagina, creo que dependerá un poco de como va esta historia aquí. Y si alguien quiere una invitación que me la pida por correo. Pero tengo una condición: **Sólo voy a dar invitaciones al blog a personas que SÍ comenten aquí asiduamente. **

Y no me vale la picaresca de comentar para conseguir la invitación y luego no hacerlo, porque de la misma manera que la doy, la quito. Creo que las curiosidades y las escenas ineditas de esta historia merecen la pena. Pero también depende de vosotras en parte. No creo que sea una gran exigencia, ¿no?

Y para que quede una cosa clara de una vez por todas. Sí, lo sé, soy muy consciente de que tardo mucho. Más de lo que me gustaría. Pero no me ayudais en nada que os pongais exigentes diciendome lo mucho que tardo y que casi griteis exigiendo (y muchas veces, muchas de vosotras sólo apareceis para exigir) que actualice ya. Si podemos evitar eso, os lo agradecería en el alma. Más que nada, porque cuando os poneis en ese plan, no me ayudais. Al contrario, me agobio mucho más. No ayuda nada la disminución de rrs ni las exigencias. Esta historia se acabará, pero, por favor, con paciencia y evitad las exigencias, por favor. Creo que no soy una persona que racanea con las palabras. Esto no se consigue en dos días,pensad en eso. Se agradecería que me ayudaseis en todo eso: **Tanto con vuestros rrs como por no exigir actualizaciones ipso facto. Gracias.**

Y como no todo tiene que ser malo doy la bienvenida a mi **rr nº 100** y **nº 101**. Gracias, chicas, sois un amor. Al rr **nº 100**, solo asegurarte que tendrás un pequeño premio por mi parte cuando tenga algo más de tiempo libre. Espero que eso te anime a comentar más ;)

* * *

**Propaganda electoral**: Mi amiga **Triana Cullen**, mi alter ego en la cuenta **bloody_lacrymosa**, participa en el **evanescence twilight contest** con su OS **Haunted**. No sólo es porque sea amiga mía, la considero una gran escritora y creo que merece que su OS sea leido y comentado. Si os gusta lo suficiente, podeis votarla en la pagina del concurso. Todos los enlaces están en mi profile. Os aseguro que merece la pena. ;)

* * *

_**Testosterone**_

* * *

_La realidad del otro lado del espejo me había estado persiguiendo hasta alcanzarme._

_Y había conseguido su objetivo de hacerse mucho más deseable que todos los matices de gris que me rodeaban._

_Al otro lado del espejo, era hermosa y poderosa, y por la forma en que Edward la acariciaba—me acariciaba—, sabía que también era amada._

_Debería sentirme mal por no ser la receptora de sus besos. Pero, a su vez, la piel de mi hermoso alter ego se convertía en un puente de comunicación entre su boca y mi piel._

_Cerré los ojos con intensidad para dejarme llevar por aquellos instantes donde, por una fracción de segundo, podía sentirme como una parte de él._

_Cuando la besó—me besó—el sabor de sus labios permanecía grabado en mi paladar. Y la nostalgia por los momentos que ya nunca tendría se manifestó en forma de lágrimas ardientes resbalando por mis mejillas._

_Incapaz de soportar como todo lo bueno pasaba al otro lado del espejo, y que el amor de Edward sólo era un reflejo de lo ideal, di un puñetazo a la tenue pantalla de cristal, rompiendo aquella imagen en mil pedazos._

"_Nunca podrás escapar de mí, Isabella", oí amenazante la aterciopelada voz de Edward. "Nadie puede escapar del destino y nosotros estamos predestinados."_

Una vez me desperté sobresaltada, y después de chocar mi cabeza contra la pared, algo se cayó sobre mí.

Aturdida, lo cogí torpemente, y una vez hubo desaparecido la neblina de mis ojos y se hubo despejado mi mente, jugueteé distraídamente con el cazasueños que Jacob me había regalado.

Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba vueltas.

— ¿Cómo funcionas?—Le pregunté como si pudiese oírme. — ¿Hay que ponerte pilas? ¿O sencillamente funcionas con energía positiva? No me estás ayudando demasiado…

No me estaba ayudando demasiado a amortiguar el recuerdo de Edward. Aunque no tenía muy claro si lo deseaba realmente.

Estaba siendo injusta con aquel hermoso objeto. Aquella masa de madera e hilos armoniosamente ordenados no tenía la culpa del cabreo que tenía con el personaje que me lo había regalado.

Aunque tal vez no funcionase si estaba cargada de tanta energía negativa. Y en aquel momento, juraba que odiaba a Jacob.

Me había prometido que todo sería fácil. Que me ayudaría a salir del bache.

Su actitud de aquella noche, no obstante, había puesto más caos en mi, —ya más que caótico—, mundo.

"_Jacob, estás jugando a la ruleta rusa conmigo_", le advertí una vez que accedí a regañadientes a que me acompañase a casa. "_Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar_".

Pero él, divertido y socarrón, se había tomado esto como un reto.

"_Mejor morir intentándolo que quedarme con las ganas_". Se rió entre dientes. Luego, se puso serio y me retó: "_Aunque sólo sea una decima parte de lo que le amaste a él. Me gusta apostar fuerte y no me conformaré con tu amistado cuando puedo lograr tu amor. Descubrirías que el amor no tiene que ser enfermizo ni dañino. Aferrarte a su recuerdo sólo te hará más daño. Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás si somos compatibles o no. Aunque, yo sé que sí_".

Me volvió a besar, aunque de manera mucho más tierna; mi reacción fuese la misma: la falta de ella.

"_Voy a luchar por ti todo lo que me quede de vida, Bella Swan_", se despidió antes dejarme en la puerta de mi casa.

— ¡Maldita seas, Jacob!—Mascullé entre dientes. — ¡Tenías que complicarlo todo!

El ser alguien desalmado me había enseñado a ser completamente egoísta y a tomar solo lo que necesitase.

Y hasta el momento, me había sentido como una planta bajo el sol. Había estado marchita y sin vida hasta que me habían cuidado, con sol y cariño, y estaba empezando a florecer. Pero por muchos cuidados que Jake me hubiese proporcionado, alguien como yo no tendría mayores estímulos que los propios de una planta.

Lo más cómodo para mí, hubiese sido su completa amistad, querernos sin compromiso ninguno.

Pero Jacob había avanzado más complejamente en cuantos sus sentimientos, y me estaba pidiendo un mayor compromiso. Y lo mejor para él hubiese sido cortar de pleno la relación para que pudiese encontrar a una persona que le quisiese al cien por cien. Como a él mismo.

Si permanecía más conmigo, corría el riesgo de arrastrarle hacia un lugar muy oscuro donde no habría salida.

Aun así, no quería alejar a Jacob de mi vida. Si tenía que aferrarme a ser humana, él era mi chaleco salvavidas para este enorme mar al que había sido arrojada.

Al parecer, no era la única que había tenido una mala noche.

Mi madre estaba gritando a Phil porque había llegado bastante tarde, con varias copas de más y oliendo a perfume barato. Y si agudizaba mejor el oído, me enteraría que en el cuello de su camisa había huellas de carmín de una marca que Renee nunca había usado.

¡Bonito día de San Valentín!

Como si se tratase de un libro abierto, sabía cuál iba a ser el final de aquel matrimonio sin necesidad de leer el final.

No era que Phil no quisiese a mi madre, pero era de aquellas personas que se agobiaba con las ataduras y no era demasiado afín a los votos matrimoniales.

Además, seguramente sería consciente que mi madre sólo le necesitaba para no convertirse en una adulta de pronto y seguir dependiendo de alguien; él sabía perfectamente que mi Renee sólo había amado a alguien en su vida, y aquella persona era mi padre. El escaso tiempo que estuvieron casados había sido el más feliz de sus vidas. Lástima que el mundo donde Charlie estuviese metido fuese demasiado para Renee. No era la persona idónea para aguantar tales adversidades.

El caso de mis padres sólo me había hecho afianzarme aún más en que los Swan estábamos malditos en el amor.

Y no sabía cuál podría ser más desesperanzador, si dar tu amor a alguien que no te iba a corresponder; o sencillamente que fuese reciproco pero no poder estar juntos.

Me tapé los oídos cuando Phil salió dando un portazo y conduciendo el Audi a toda velocidad para alejarse de aquella casa de locos.

Mi madre se encerró en su cuarto, dando otro portazo, y haciéndose la víctima, empezó a llorar y a gritar para que su tragicomedia fuese más realista.

Su berrinche tenía un punto positivo. Atrasaría mi propio debate mental de cómo tratar el asunto de Jake y me concentraría para consolarla y mimarla. ¿Cómo podían estar tan invertidos los papeles y mi madre se comportase como la adolescente que se suponía que yo era?

Me levanté de la cama, y bajé a la cocina para prepararle una infusión y aguantar su sesión de histeria.

.

.

.

Hasta que no había llegado el lunes, no había estado realmente preocupada porque Jacob no me hubiese llamado después de aquel desastroso día de San Valentín. Supuse que se estaba comportando decentemente dejándome tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi respuesta. Por ahora le pediría que me dejase más tiempo para pensar en lo que me había dicho.

Era dar evasivas para ganar tiempo. No le engañaría tan fácilmente, pero aún no estaba preparada para echar a Jacob de mi vida.

Lo que realmente me extrañó que no tuviese noticias suyas a partir del domingo por la noche. No tenía claro si me iría a buscar el lunes por la mañana, siempre lo hacía, pero aún así todas las noches me llamaba para hablar conmigo unos cinco minutos.

La ausencia de la llamada encendió mis temores más ocultos, pero intentaba razonarlos con la idea que el lunes estaría en la puerta, exigiendo su desayuno, y llevándome en la moto al colegio.

Pero estábamos a lunes por la mañana, y ahí me encontraba yo, buscando como una loca el monobus, y recogiendo todas mis cosas para ir al instituto aún cepillándome los dientes y cogiéndome una despeinada coleta.

¡Esto era un completo desastre!

Renee se limitaba a observarme mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de café.

Rápidamente, cogí el envase del zumo de naranja y me lo bebí a morro ante la desaprobación de mi madre.

Me limpié con la servilleta y, corriendo, fui a darle un beso a mi madre.

—Volveré pronto a casa. Hoy no tengo que trabajar. Hasta la tarde.

Mi madre respondió muy fríamente a mi despedida:

— ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a ese pobre chico para que ya no te vaya a buscar?

Sus palabras interrumpieron mi carrera y me quedé quieta en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola como si no la conociese.

— ¿Qué has querido decir?—La pregunté retándola.

Ella parpadeó indolente mientras soltaba su veneno envuelto en sus palabras:

—Bella, no sé que voy a hacer contigo—se lamentó. —Tienes la tendencia de destruir todo lo bueno que pueda surgir en tu vida. No te esfuerzas en conservar nada bueno y todo el mundo huye de ti. ¿Por qué no intentas ponerle remedio? Estás consiguiendo quedarte sola.

Me sentí herida en lo más profundo. Y porque sabía que una parte de ella, por muy resentida que se sintiese, tenía razón. Nunca había sido más consciente de la maldición de los Swan sobre el amor.

No quería, no obstante, darle el gusto de que supiese que me habían hecho mellas sus palabras.

—Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcita para dejar de amordazarme con tus palabras—la contesté secamente. —Así que deja de comportarte tan cruelmente y se una adulta y deja de echarme la culpa de tus problemas con Phil. Cada uno es responsable de sus actos.

Al no recibir respuesta, volví a despedirme de ella:

—Llego tarde a la escuela.

Y corrí sin parar desde el pasillo de la casa hasta, fuera de ella, la parada de autobús, que cogí por los pelos.

Intentando respirar por la boca, y eligiendo un asiento, después de picar el ticket, me prometí que Jacob me oiría por todos los incidentes de la mañana.

.

.

.

Pero Jacob tampoco apareció en el instituto.

Ni a primera hora, en su clase de matemáticas.

Ni a segunda, en educación física…

…Ni a las posteriores, cuando me encontré al señor Robertson, muy enfadado, el cual me entregó un examen de Jacob para que se diese. Por supuesto, una enorme F ocupaba la cara del folio… ¡Oh, Jake!

—La actitud de su amigo, el señor Black, de no pisar por clase no le ayudará a levantar una larga cola de pésimas notas. Y por supuesto, su falta de modales. Lo único bueno de su ausencia es no oír su verborrea de chulo de barrio que se quiere hacer el rebelde sin causa y, sobre todo, verle pavonearse de su ausencia de modales.

Me entregó un cuaderno con los deberes que debía realizar durante la semana.

—No quiero oírla, señorita Swan, excusar al caso perdido que es su amigo, y dígale de mi parte, que si el lunes no aparece con estos deberes hechos, y completamente vestido, de paso, se vaya despidiendo de su futuro…académico. Y usted no pierda el tiempo y vaya rellenando los informes de las universidades. Porque el señor Black sea una causa perdida, no pierda sus oportunidades en la vida. La veré en clase.

A la hora de la comida, me hubiera visto irremediablemente sola si no hubiese sido por Amy y su ahínco por las causas perdidas, que me dejó un hueco en la mesa y empezó a hablar conmigo para no arrinconarme.

Seguía siendo monotemática y sólo hablaba de las clases y exámenes, lo cual me ayudaba a desconectar. Aunque siempre hubiese alguna que metiese el dedo en la llaga.

— ¿Dónde has dejado al chico impresionante que tienes por novio?—Inquirió Anne maliciosamente.

— ¿Te refieres a Jacob Black?—Mordí una zanahoria mientras mostraba una actitud indiferente. —No somos novios, espero que te quede claro.

Después de compartir unas risas estúpidas con Summer, prosiguió:

—Pues no sabes como lamento oír eso, porque, será pequeño de edad, pero que bueno que está el condenado chaval. —Más risas estúpidas. —Me parece que el día de los enamorados hubo bronca. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

"_Me dijo que me quería y yo le mandé a la mierda por no estar preparada_".

—No pasó nada importante—respondí en voz baja. —Diferencia de caracteres. Además, está muy claro que no somos novios.

Toda la mesa, incluyendo la tranquila Amy, me miró completamente con escepticismo.

—Pues por el tiempo y la forma de estar juntos nadie diría lo contrario—opinó Summer. —Pero si tú no le quieres como novio… ¡Mejor para nosotras!

Ambas volvieron a reírse tontamente.

— ¡Que pectorales tiene el chico!—Exclamó Anne. —Si tú nos das vía libre, déjamelo a mí. Ya te digo como se me quedaría la lengua de rasposa después de lamer toda la extensión de músculos… ¡Ñam, ñam, ñam!

Summer la dio un codazo en las costillas, riéndose con más fuerza.

— ¡No pulas tú sola toda la superficie y deja para las demás!—Protestó. Luego, modestamente, me miró tímidamente, como si tuviese que pedirme permiso. —Espero que a ti no te moleste que bromemos con tu…amigo.

Tenía una pugna de emociones encontradas que me hacían rozar en la ambivalencia.

Por un lado, no quería perder la amistosa complicidad que tenía con Jacob.

Aunque reconocía que si Jacob saliese con otra chica—no una cabeza hueca como Summer, Anne o Liza—, quizás, todo lo que decía sentir por mí se desvaneciese y se centrase en alguien que realmente le mereciese y no le hiriese como lo hubiera hecho yo.

Posiblemente, sentiría envidia por la buena chica que hiciese feliz a Jacob, pero, predominaría mi más sincera satisfacción por que él sí pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

Reconocía que albergaba en mí cierto sentimiento egoísta de librarme de su enamoramiento de adolescente por la chica mayor, y que me dejase mayor libertad para tomar las riendas de mi futuro. Sólo que era una completa egoísta y necesitaba de la a mistad que él me concedía… ¡Y sería lo más cómodo!

Volví al tema de la conversación, y con una sonrisa falsa, hice un gesto a Anne y Summer que daba a entender que tenían carta blanca en el asunto de Jacob.

Como sorpresa del día, me quedé perpleja cuando Liza, después de varios meses sin hablarme, se dirigía a mí como si fuese de su mismo grupo:

—No te preocupes, Bella—intentó consolarme. —El día de San Valentín debería ser el día oficial de la ruptura de las parejas. El imbécil de Matthew y yo hemos cortado.

—Lo siento—intenté sonar más empática con ella aunque no me importase nada.

—Estadísticamente, el día de San Valentín es donde se produce el mayor índice de rupturas—nos informó Harry como si a alguien nos importase.

Liza le ignoró y pronto una gran sonrisa curvó sus labios y sus ojos brillaron.

—Bueno, siempre se ha dicho que un clavo saca a otro clavo. —Se rió tontamente. —Y en la feria conocí a un rebelde universitario. Se llama Riley Biers y me ha dicho que estaba aquí de viaje de estudios… ¡Es tan mono y atento! Aunque no entiendo su manía de salir sólo de noche…

—Tal vez deberías tener cuidado que no sacase los colmillos y te hinque el diente—bromeó alguien de la mesa.

Para no sentirme aludida, eché una risita bastante histriónica al igual que el resto.

Liza hizo el gesto de pasar de la broma.

—El caso—prosiguió—, es que hemos quedado para este viernes en la feria. Dice que tiene una gran sorpresa para mí—chilló emocionada y sus amigas la imitaron. —Para que veíais lo afortunada que soy, podemos celebrar una quedada para ir allí, os lo presento y después nos vamos cada uno por su lado.

— ¡Quedada, quedada, quedada!—Aplaudió la mayoría de la mesa ante las palabras de la cheerleader.

Ésta se limitó a ladear la cabeza para mover su masa de pelo dorada.

— ¡Le haré ver al imbécil de Matthew que Liza Mason no es de las que se queda en casa llorando!

La siguieron aplaudiendo mientras recogíamos la comida y nos preparamos para ir a clase.

Amy me agarró y me miró esperanzada.

—Sé que tu respuesta siempre es negativa, pero me gustaría que, de vez en cuando, salieses con nosotros. ¡Ven a la feria el viernes por la noche!—Me invitó. —Eres de las pocas personas con las que me siento segura y me gustaría disfrutar…

Era irónico que ella se sintiese segura a mi lado cuando era, precisamente yo, la que sentía como todo se hundía bajo mis pies. Amy siempre era amable conmigo y le prometí que le llamaría antes del viernes por la noche si me decidía a ir con ellos. Tampoco era un gran compromiso.

Sólo esperaba que Jacob hubiese dado señales de vida mucho antes.

.

.

.

Al regresar a casa, los brazos me dolían por cargar con material extra.

Por una parte todas las inscripciones que había cogido de las mesas de información de la universidad y luego todos los deberes y exámenes de Jacob que me había dado una compañera de su curso.

Me permití observar algunas de sus notas y meneé la cabeza, disgustada.

Si Jacob no mejoraba sus notas, no sabría que sería de él en el futuro.

En este instante, tendría que preocuparme que mañana fuese a clase.

Dejé todo sobre la mesa y busqué el móvil por si Jacob me hubiese llamado. No había ninguna llamada perdida.

¡Genial!

Empezaba a ser hora de que cundiese el pánico.

Marqué los números de su teléfono y esperé a que se pusiese.

Las dos veces que marqué me saltó el buzón.

Me preguntaba si no le había ofendido más de lo que quería aparentar. Mis negativas habían sido bastante rotundas y no había tenido demasiado tacto a la hora de negar cualquier relación con él. Estaba segura que a la larga sería mucho mejor para los dos.

Mejor saber que sólo le podía ofrecer mi amistad desde el principio y frenar las falsas esperanzas.

Esperaba que leyese el sms que le iba a mandar:

"_Jake, me tienes preocupada. Fui brusca y lo siento. Hablaremos, pero llámame, por favor. Bells_".

Me fui a rellenar los informes, con un ojo encima del móvil por si recibía su llamada.

Pero en toda la tarde y noche de aquel lunes no hubo señal de Jacob.

.

.

.

El martes tampoco hubo novedad al respecto.

Jacob no apareció por clase, y de nuevo en casa, me llevé una gran cantidad de tarea para que la fuese haciendo.

Su profesor de cálculo me dijo que habían tenido un examen hoy y que no se había presentado. Me advirtió que si no tenía una buena excusa por faltar, suspendería la asignatura por aquel semestre.

Pero a Jacob no parecía que su futuro académico estuviese empantanado.

No se molestó en cogerme el móvil y no respondía a mis cada vez más exigentes sms.

Pasé otra noche en vela esperando a que se produjese una llamada por su parte.

.

.

.

El miércoles, cansada de llevarme todas las broncas de los profesores me dedicaban a mí en lugar de Jacob, como si tuviese la culpa que él faltase, decidí hablar directamente con Rebecca.

Hasta entonces, no había querido llamarle a casa para no meterle en un lio con su hermana a consecuencia de sus novillos, pero la situación se estaba complicando para él y sería una autentica irresponsabilidad que perdiese la beca.

No parecía que fuese a tener mucho más éxito que las anteriores veces porque llevaba dos intentos sin que nadie me cogiese el teléfono.

Iba a rendirme con una tercera llamada cuando alguien descolgó y me precipité a hablar antes de que me invitasen a ello:

—Rebecca, soy Bella y…

Me colgó antes de poder explicar algo.

¿Me estaba evitando? ¿Le habría contado Jake a Rebecca lo que pasó en San Valentín y le habría dado instrucciones para que no me cogiese el teléfono?

Por lo visto, así era cuando al llamar por cuarta y quinta vez no se molestaron en descolgarlo.

Volví a mi acoso habitual de sms y sólo me quedaba esperar a que se dignase a contestarme.

Hubiera dicho que aquel día, aparte del comportamiento inmaduro por parte de Jake, no hubiese tenido nada digno de mención si no hubiera sido porque Renee apareció, casi corriendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la cocina gritando jubilosa mi nombre.

Dado el hosco humor que se encontraba desde su bronca con Phil, me extrañó verla tan dichosa como una niña de guardería.

¿Habría hecho las paces con Phil?

—Ha sucedido algo maravilloso—me anunció.

No sabía si esperar a que ella me lo dijese tal como tenía intención, o fingir algo de interés por sus asuntos.

— ¿Has logrado hablar con Phil?—Pregunté.

Ella hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—Está en San Diego haciendo promoción con el equipo. ¡Ojala una de sus queridas le pegue la sífilis!—Siseó furiosa. Después, volvió su buen humor de casi fase maniaca: —Esto es mil veces mejor que el imbécil de Phil volviendo a casa.

— ¿Has encontrado trabajo?

El problema de no tener a Phil en casa, era no tener ingresos para pagar las facturas. No le había hablado a mi madre de mi enorme fondo para ir a la universidad para no generar problemas. Así que esperaba que ella solucionase la carencia de dinero que la ausencia de Phil nos había ocasionado.

—…Bueno, esa es noticia. —Frunció el ceño. —No la consideraría como buena, porque el capullo que tienes por padrastro me prometió que no necesitaría volver a trabajar. Pero para demostrarle que no necesito nada de él, he buscado trabajo y he encontrado algo. He conseguido suplir una baja por maternidad en una guardería a seis manzanas de aquí. Tengo que ir tres horas todos los días durante seis meses y con posibilidades de permanencia…

Algo de su infantil alegría se me contagió. Como una niña pequeña haciendo meritos en el mundo de los adultos, Renee consideraba como un autentico bofetón a Phil el poder mantenerse ella sola.

Seguramente, ni Phil ni yo lo veríamos como un gran logro, pero me gustaba que mi madre tomase las riendas y trabajase. Eso sería un buen golpe de madurez para mi madre y todos los pájaros que tuviese en la cabeza se le irían volando para poder comportarse como la adulta que era.

— ¡Eso es una noticia genial, mamá!—La animé. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo cenando fuera? Te invito yo…

— ¡Genial!—Apoyó. —Pero no voy a celebrar el tener que ponerme a trabajar para mantenernos. Hay algo mucho mejor y que tiene que ver contigo.

Antes de poder verbalizar todas las preguntas que tenía, mi madre sacó de su bolso un sobre abierto y me lo entregó.

—Mamá tengo dieciocho años para poder abrirme yo misma mi correspondencia—la regañé.

Ella hizo caso omiso de mi protesta y me resumió la carta.

—Es de la UCLA y es una respuesta positiva a tu petición…

—La UCLA…

Aún me parecía algo temprano para que las universidades empezasen a contestarme. No estaba realmente segura si había echado una solicitud a la UCLA, pero como rellenaba inscripciones sin sentido, posiblemente lo hubiese hecho sin darme cuenta.

En tal caso, yo no compartía la alegría contagiosa de Renee por tal admisión, pero debía fingir algo de entusiasmo para tener una noche tranquila.

—Es un comienzo—dije tranquilamente.

— ¡Es muy bueno, Bella!—Exclamó entusiasmada. — ¡Nada más y nada menos que California! Ya me veo visitándote en tu casa de la playa.

—El campus está bastante alejado de la playa, mamá—le avisé para que volviese a la realidad.

Había algo de su comportamiento casi eufórico que me hacía creer que lo estuviese ensayando. Era demasiado exaltado incluso para ella. Pero no quería que la alarma saltase por unas estúpidas sospechas que parecían infundadas.

Miré de reojo la carta y comenté de manera superficial:

—No me dan una gran beca y no incluyen los gastos de transporte. El campus residencial donde me quieren alojar está muy lejos del campus universitario y Los Angeles es una ciudad cara para vivir.

—Siempre podría trabajar—dijo.

—No si quiero mantener las asignaturas al día. La universidad es incompatible con el trabajo. No creo que fuese la solución.

Luego, torcí la boca al ver su programa de asignaturas.

— ¡Hum! No me acaba de convencer demasiado el programa que tienen en literatura y nada con la fotografía.

—Pero te han admitido…—su voz se iba apagando. —Y California es una buena zona para vivir y así, cuando me reconcilie con Phil, podremos visitarte de vez en cuando.

— ¿No decías que no querías que aquel miserable volviese a casa?—Mi tono era sarcástico.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si sus diferencias emocionales no fuesen importantes.

—Me basta con que vuelva a casa y me pida perdón de rodillas. No es la primera vez que le he echado de casa por lo mismo. Siempre acaba volviendo y yo le perdono. Y mejor que sea así para poder dejar el trabajo.

Lo mejor en aquel caso era no hacer el más mínimo comentario.

—De todas formas, mamá, aún faltan por venir más cartas y de universidades más prestigiosas. Es mucho mejor _Berkeley _o cualquier universidad del norte.

No era una opción que le gustase a Renee.

—En el norte hace tanto frío—objetó.

—Te dije una vez que para mí no era un problema. Pero prometo meditar la opción de la UCLA.

De pronto, un brillo triste se instaló en los ojos de mi madre. Mientras me observaba, su sonrisa se iba tornando en melancólica.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Le pregunté alterada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me estoy haciendo a la idea del escaso tiempo que nos queda juntas. Nunca pensé que volverías a mi lado debido a todo tu pasado…—me interrumpió para seguir hablando. —Sé que es muy penoso para ti no ver a Leslat y a tus amigos, pero yo agradezco que estés conmigo, aunque sea demasiado ingrata para demostrártelo.

Su revelación parecía más una confesión que las palabras de una madre. De mi madre. No sabía exactamente por donde iba.

—No sé que será de tu vida después de terminar el instituto, pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, soy tu madre y, de alguna manera, siempre estaré para ti.

—Mamá—tenía un nudo en la garganta—, el que me vaya a la universidad o cualquier cosa que haga, no va a excluirte de mi vida. Siempre tendrás ocasión de visitarme. Sola o con Phil.

Antes de contestarme, parecía distraída con sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Claro, cariño! Nunca se sabe que deparará el futuro.

Para disipar una mala sensación, fui a por mi chaqueta y me preparé para salir.

— ¡Tengamos nuestra noche loca de chicas!—Me animé. — ¿Una de cine después?

Mi madre asintió. Cogió el bolso y la chaqueta y me agarró del brazo para salir.

— ¿No has arreglado las cosas con tu amigo?—Preguntó cuando empezábamos a caminar por la arena de la playa.

Medité bien las palabras para que no saltase a favor de Jacob. Con Renee nunca sabría a que atenerme.

—No le he visto en lo que llevamos de semana. Quizás esté enfermo.

—Una lastima. Pero eso no influirá en nuestra noche de chicas.

.

.

.

El jueves no estuve todo lo correcta que debería haber estado con la doctora Norman.

Pero el preocuparme en exceso por Jacob provocaba un déficit en la sutileza en mis respuestas con aquella parodia freudiana. Pero no me encontraba de humor para inventarme cuentos del mundo feliz en el que no vivía.

La doctora Norman, creyendo que había vuelto a recaer— ¡Como si ella me hubiese curado alguna vez!—, me volvió a subir las dosis de antidepresivos añadiendo nuevas dosis de ansiolíticos.

Como siempre el cuaderno de sueños estaba en blanco y por muchos dólares que sacase a mi madre, nunca lo rellenaría.

No hacía falta decir que la receta se fue a la papelera nada más salir de la consulta.

Si hubiera hecho caso a la doctora desde el principio, hubiera sido una habitante del _mundo feliz_ de _Aldous Huxley_ buscando _Soma._

Todas las desavenencias de aquella semana venían dadas—directa o indirectamente—, por el mismo factor. Jacob Black.

Como ya había escarmentado, e incluso una persona como yo, había superado mis límites de horas de desvelo por él, había decidido dar el paso y hablar con él de nuestra relación.

Si no quería que fuésemos amigos—por muy dolorosa que fuese esa decisión para mí—tendría que aceptarla, pero merecía oírlo de sus labios.

Me decidí a ir a su casa al día siguiente después de la escuela.

.

.

.

—Rebecca, soy Bella, ábreme la puerta.

Golpeé la puerta con tantas fuerzas que me dolían los nudillos y tenía la sensación que echaría abajo la puerta. Pero estaba firmemente segura de no irme de allí hasta hablar con Jacob.

Llevaba más de cinco minutos golpeando como una loca, pero sabía que había alguien en casa. Sólo que no me querían abrir la puerta. Pues les obligaría a abrir la puerta.

Una voz masculina y bastante amenazante surgió de aquel silencio:

— ¿Por qué será tan insistente? ¡Rebecca, dile que se vaya y deje de molestar!

No se trataba ni de Jacob ni de Kaichi.

Me quedé paralizada de la impresión y dejé de golpear la puerta.

Pronto, distinguí la aterrada voz de Rebecca entre los susurros:

—Bella sólo está preocupada por Jacob. Paul, te advertí que me dejarás hablar con ella por teléfono…

— ¿Se trata de una Swan?—Paul sonaba igual de iracundo. — ¡No la quiero en esta casa! ¡Échala de una puta vez! ¡Que cojones esperas para decirla que se pire!

—Paul…—la oí suplicar conteniendo un sollozo.

— ¡Haz tu trabajo de una jodida vez!

—Paul—resurgió una voz autoritaria—, haz el favor de dejar de comportarte como un energúmeno y deja que Becky se encargue de ella. ¿Verdad, Beck?

Unos segundos después de aquello, vi como la puerta se abría y una Rebecca, pálida y sollozante salía a hablar conmigo.

—…Bella—me increpó antes de poder decir algo—, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar. Tenemos visita y…

—Lo siento—me disculpé pero decidida a hablar con Jacob—, pero no habéis cogido el teléfono en una semana, ¿ha pasado algo? Necesito hablar con Jacob…

—Jacob no está. Se ha ido con Quil y Embry. Han venido a visitarle…Y de paso, se han ido al hospital…

— ¿Ha pasado algo?—Volví a repetir alarmada.

Rebecca rompió a llorar y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

Entonces me fije que parte de su cara estaba magullada y tenía un enorme arañazo en el brazo.

—…Kaichi está ingresado desde…ha sido todo un accidente… ¡Nadie ha tenido la culpa!...

—No pasa nada—la consolé. —Sólo dime que ha pasado…

—Beck, metete en casa. —De repente, apareció un hombre de gran envergadura y aspecto amenazante. Me miró con sus fríos ojos negros y no pude formular ninguna palabra. —Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. ¡Paul! ¡Jared!

A su lado aparecieron dos hombres muy semejantes a él, pero sin su autoridad. Por la forma de mirarme tan agresiva, comprendía que no era bienvenida aquí.

Rebecca se sorbió los mocos e intentó hablar.

—Supongo que conocerás a Sam, a Paul y Jared, ¿verdad?—Asentí y prosiguió: —Han decidido pasarse por aquí para hacernos una visita. Sam nos va a invitar a su boda. Se casa en verano con…

— ¡No des explicaciones, Rebecca y metete en casa!—Le ordenó Sam.

Rebecca, sin rechistar, se despidió de mí y se metió en casa.

Sin tiempo a decir nada, los tres avanzaban hacia mí, acechándome, sin poder defenderme.

Me aclaré la voz y me envalentoné, decidida a enfrentarme con ellos.

—Sois muy valientes cuando se necesitan tres tipos como vosotros para atemorizar a una chica como yo.

—Isabella—me saludó Sam fríamente. — ¿En que podemos ayudarte?

—Bella—le corregí hosca. No teníamos la suficiente confianza para que me llamase así.

— ¿A que has venido, Bella?

—Quiero hablar con Jacob—me puse insistente.

Éste se cruzó de brazos.

—No eres de las que coges las indirectas. —Si no hubiese sido una voz tan fría, pensaría que se estaría burlando de mí. —Jacob, ahora mismo, no se encuentra aquí. Y si estuviese, no hablaría contigo.

Alcé la barbilla de manera digna.

— ¿Me puedes explicar el porqué? Necesito hablar con Jacob. Es muy urgente.

—Tú no vas a hablar con Jacob. No puedes hacerlo. No debes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?—Me crucé de brazos en posición desafiante.

— ¡Eres una Swan!—Soltó Paul indignado.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante aquella tontería. No era posible que las supersticiones de su pueblo llegasen hasta el extremo de apartar todo lo que alguna vez hubiese tenido relación con los vampiros. Sabía que ellos les odiaban, pero nunca creí que yo entrase en aquella ecuación. Ahora ya no existían los Cullen ni nada de mi vida anterior.

—Ha quedado bastante claro que ya no estoy con los Cullen. —Me dolieron mis palabras. —Ya no hay ninguna razón por la que yo sea enemiga de vuestro pueblo.

Sam suspiró como si estuviese tratando con alguien bastante corto de mente.

—No es el caso, Bella. De los fríos sabemos protegernos; pero los Swan nunca habéis sido amigos de nuestro pueblo. Respetamos la amistad que Billy tiene con Charlie, tu padre, pero tu caso es diferente. —Se permitió una mirada compasiva. —Jacob es de nuestra familia y nosotros cuidamos a nuestra familia de amenazas como tú.

Se habían vuelto completamente locos. Yo no quería hacer daño a Jacob. Aunque podía figurarme que Jake se escondería detrás de las espaldas de Sam Uley… ¡Niñato inmaduro!

—Cobarde—siseé entre dientes.

Sam quería acabar con aquella incomoda conversación.

— ¿Deseas algo más?—Su tensión no le permitía ser lo suficientemente cortes.

—Pues sí—me puse a su altura en cuanto a educación. —Los profesores de Jacob me han dado sus deberes y trabajos. Ya que no me dejáis hablar en persona con él, creo que podríais entregárselos. Os preocupáis por él, espero que su futuro también esté en vuestros planes.

Saqué el taco de cuadernos y folios que constituían todo el trabajo de Jacob en una semana y me dispuse a entregárselo a Sam.

Sin embargo, Paul, furioso, me dio un fuerte manotazo y tiró todos los papeles al suelo.

— ¡Jacob no tiene nada que aprender en esa estúpida escuela! ¡Él debe aprender las lecciones más importantes en la escuela de la vida bajo el techo de la cultura de nuestro pueblo! ¡Él es nuestro hermano, compañero…de nuestra sangre! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a arrebatárnoslo!...

De un momento a otro, me imaginé que encenderían una antorcha y empezarían a acusarme de brujería.

Sin embargo, se dieron la vuelta y entraron en casa.

No sin antes oír una advertencia de Sam estilo jefe de secta:

—Si te acercas a Jacob, sufrirás las consecuencias. Quien avisa no es traidor.

.

.

.

Nunca agradecería tanto a Amy que fuese a casa a buscarme para que fuésemos a la feria. No tenía más planes que encerrarme en casa y empezar a maldecir a los niñatos inmaduros que se escondían detrás de las espaldas de sus perritos guardianes para no dar la cara.

Si se había enfadado por negativa, me hubiese gustado que fuese más valiente y me lo dijese antes de haberse despedido de mí. No que se pusiese gallito y se propusiese conquistarme.

En parte, el problema iba a desaparecer. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por hacerle daño.

Aunque una parte de mí se sentía vacía por no disfrutar de su amistad y no sabía como salir a flote en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Pero no dejaba de ser lo mejor para Jacob alejarse de mí. Sólo lamentaba su falta de caballerosidad.

En ese respecto, Edward no había sido mejor. Y eso era tan doloroso como arrancarme la piel y quedarme con la carne sangrante. Jacob nunca llegaría a esos niveles, porque el amor que pudiese sentir por él era una ínfima parte de lo que yo hubiese llegado sentir alguna vez.

Amy fue un encanto en todos los sentidos. En todo momento se adecuó a mis estados de humor, y permitió que nos alejásemos del grupo de clase. No aguantaría las estupideces de Liza y sus alabanzas de su nuevo "novio" que se encontraría con nosotros en unos instantes.

Después de unos instantes de compartir palomitas y manzanas de caramelo, se quedó entusiasmada observando una caseta donde regalaban un peluche.

Le di mi permiso para que lo intentase y me fui para estirar las piernas.

Una tienda con un cartel de neón donde ponía _Tarot_ me llamó la atención y mis pies ya estaban avanzando antes de tomar la decisión, y entré dentro.

No había nadie y se encontraba todo oscuro.

Sin embargo, una voz amable y cálida me invitaba a permanecer allí:

—Mi preciosa niña. Te dije que cuando quisieses encontrarme, lo harías, aunque tú misma no sepas por qué. Me necesitas para evitar un mal negocio en el amor.


	7. Euphoria

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**_Nota de la autora:_** Supongo que ha llovido un poco desde que colgué por aquí por ultima vez. Pero esta autora no se olvida de la gente, aunque muchas veces una no pueda escribir y colgar cuando me lo pidais o ni siquiera cuando yo quiera, porque la vida real me reclama. Y en este ultimo mes más aún. No todo ha sido fuera del fandom; también me he dedicado a adelantar fics que subiré en un futuro. Pero, por nada del mundo, dejar tiradas estas historias.

Bien, como sabeis, los outtakess de este fic-de esta saga, llamados _**Haunted by shadows**_-ahora los subo a mi blog privado. He subido uno que se llama **delirium**. Para quienes o habeis leido y comentado, muchas gracias. Para quien quiera entrar en el blog, ya sabeis que requisito hay.

Por desgracia, todo agosto voy a estar fuera de mi casa por causas de fuerza mayor, y el día 19 me hubiese gustado haceros un regalo, por motivo de mi cumpleaños. Es una costumbre que se adquiere en una zona de Alemania, regalar la que cumple los años a sus invitados. Me hubiera gustado estar ese día para subir algo, pero no va a ser posible. Aunque en mi pais, se regala a la que cumple, así que si alguien quiere regalarme algo, yo feliz de la vida. Lo más sencillo y que me haría una gran ilusión sería un rr (tanto de las asiduas como de las lectoras anonimas), pero si alguna quiere regalarme algo más como una recomendación, una portada, los premios que se me deben de los concursos, o un Carlisle Cullen, yo más que encantada. Pero el rr me hace ilusión también.

En fin, sin enrollarme más, felices vacaciones y hasta septiembre:

Maggie ^^)

* * *

_**Euphoria**_

—_Mi preciosa niña. Te dije que cuando quisieses encontrarme, lo harías, aunque tú misma no sepas por qué. Me necesitas para evitar un mal negocio en el amor._

Si hubiese conocido a Moira en un momento más adecuado, hubiese sido una de mis personas favoritas en este mundo. Pero la había conocido en las circunstancias más lamentables de mi vida y su presencia sólo me producía dolor sordo.

Y aún así, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta que la había vuelto a encontrar en aquella tienda oscura y de aspecto destartalado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa golosa y enseguida me di cuenta que tenía puesta la vista en mi manzana de caramelo. Puse los ojos en blanco. En ese aspecto no había cambiado nada.

—No—contesté con determinación defendiendo el caramelo. —No te lo mereces.

No parecía que se enfadase por ello. Era como si ya se esperase mi reacción de niña pequeña.

—Puedo percibir lo furiosa y triste que estás. Y toda la rabia que acumulas en el interior actúa como una venda de tu alma.

Sus palabras actuaron como un catalizador de mis sentimientos negativos, y después de meses de luchar contra ello, una sensación de acidez extrema corroía mi pecho. ¡Dolía mucho!

—Es como caminar sobre cristales rotos, ¿verdad?

—Es mucho peor. —Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos y surcar mis mejillas.

Suavizó su mirada hasta que adquirió un brillo tierno y me indicó que me sentará enfrente de ella.

Así lo hice, después de limpiarme las lágrimas, y mientras barajaba las cartas, me preguntó si había los deberes.

—Me temo que no has jugado mucho al ajedrez—dedujo al observar mi cara de extrañeza.

—No es mi juego favorito. Y menos cuando los juegos se superponen a la vida real. Odio ser un peón.

—Los peones tienen más importancia de lo que se les da. Si te molestases en observar el mundo que te rodeo y no recrearte en tus propias penas, ya hubiese avanzado casilla.

— ¿Para llegar a donde?—Inquirí burlona. Me estaba empezando a cansar de tanto enigma.

—Toda ficha de ajedrez tiene que llegar al final, tanto la imponente reina hasta el más insignificante de los peones. Todos tienen un destino que cumplir. —Se encogió de hombros. —Por el momento, no es urgente, aunque estoy viendo en tu futuro una llamada. Alguien muy cercano a ti pero que no has tenido ocasión de conocer.

— ¿Se trata de algún vampiro?—Me extrañé. —Yo ya no pertenezco a esto…

Moira negó con firmeza.

—Naciste para ser una criatura de la noche y tu destino va ligado a ello. Nunca te gustará el sol por mucho que te esfuerces en simularlo.

—El calor es agradable—quise llevarle la contraria.

—La noche volverá a llamarte y entonces volverás a tu destino. En este momento, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte sobre un pésimo negocio en el amor que estás pensando en invertir.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica. ¿Amor? Aquello se había convertido en una prima de riesgo en el mercado bursátil de mi vida.

Habilidosamente, Moira me arrebató de las manos mi dulce de manzana, y antes de poder protestar, me dio las cartas.

—Barajea, corta y luego coloca tres de ellas boca abajo sobre el tapete—me ordenó.

Una vez lo hice así, Moira levantó con desesperante lentitud las cartas. Por la expresión de su rostro intenté averiguar que podría depararme el futuro, pero no había una mueca que delatase nada en su semblante. Y la única carta que reconocí fue la nefasta torre invertida.

— ¿Qué esperabas, cielo? Vas a seguir mucho tiempo bajo el influjo de esta carta. Sólo cuando pierdas lo más querido para ti, saldrás del influjo de ésta.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar nuestro último encuentro:

"_Vas a ver la muerte muy cerca. Alguien muy querido a ti morirá antes de terminar el año_."

No quise evocar a Charlie, ingresado en el hospital, en estado estable, esperando una llamada que produjese un fatal desenlace.

_¡Charlie, no!_ Sencillamente, me rebelaba ante la idea de perderle a él.

Desvié la vista de aquella fatídica carta para fijarme en las que Moira señalaba.

—No creo que puedas tomar grandes decisiones bajo la influencia de estas dos cartas—me aconsejó. —El colgado indica que estás en una etapa de decepción absoluta y la luna es una consecuencia de ese estado de ánimo. En realidad, es una advertencia. Estás a punto de tomar una mala decisión por culpa de tus sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado un amor perdido y por el otro un amor que está empezando a nacer en un joven…

¡Pobre Jacob! Quizás era el más listo de los dos y estaba huyendo de un daño irreversible para ambos.

—En realidad, en ninguno de los dos es amor verdadero. Sólo que la luna lo distorsiona todo.

— ¿Entonces es cierto el mito de los lunático?—Enarqué una ceja, mordaz.

— ¡Oh, tú ríete si quieres!—Exageró su acento mexicano. —Pero la luna, el astro más brillante de la noche, emite su luz a la tierra a consecuencia de los rayos del sol. Por lo tanto, es sólo una ilusión de un sol nocturno. Y esto es una homología de tu vida. La luna está reflejando atisbos de un amor mucho más débil que el sol emitía.

Sonreí con tristeza sintiendo como cada parte de mi corazón se iba haciendo trizas.

Era una ironía comparar a Edward con el sol. Siempre se había definido, al igual que yo, como criatura nocturna. Aunque si había habido algún axioma es que él se había convertido, por un breve espacio de tiempo, en mi luz guía en la oscuridad. Y sin él, todo había vuelto a un estado crepuscular infinito. Y lo más cruel de todo que me había hecho conocer lo mejor para arrebatármelo sin esperanzas de devolverlo.

En aquel momento sentí una gran lastima por Jacob. Pero Moira tenía razón. ¿Cómo acostumbrarme a la luz de la luna una vez había sido cegada por el sol?

Moira aún tenía advertencias que darme.

—No sólo se trata de amor, querida. Es una cuestión de afinidades. La luna está enormemente familiarizada con el joven que pretende tu corazón. Es el astro de los lobos y él tiene una estrecha relación con ellos. Es un _hijo de la luna_ _(1)_.

Caí en la cuenta que los Quileutes—la tribu a la que Jacob pertenecía—tenía como animal totémico al lobo. No sabía de donde procedía su fuente de poder, pero tenía que admitir que Moira era increíblemente intuitiva. Si no se conocía bien a esa tribu era bastante complicado saberlo.

—Y según una antigua leyenda, los hijos de la luna y las criaturas de la noche no son amigos…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esa leyenda es para los vampiros. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Los ojos oscuros de Moira brillaron con petulancia. Parecía que éstos reflejaban la luz de las velas.

—Y contigo también—me dijo sobresaltándome. —En realidad, tú y los denominados fríos, lo que tú conoces como vampiro, sois la cara y la cruz de un ancestral vinculo. Sois enemigos como el día lo es de la noche, pero formáis un todo de una misma realidad. No ocurre lo mismo con los hijos de la luna. Los Swan no sois amigos de los hombres que se convierten en lobo. Vuestra enemistad procede de una antigua maldición que una antepasada tuya lanzó a los lobos por un mal infringido.

—No tenemos tanto poder…—farfullé. —Por lo menos nunca he oído hablar de un poder para poder lanzar maldiciones…

—No hay magia más poderosa que la pasión, mi niña.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que averiguarás con el tiempo—me contestó misteriosa.

Bufé.

— ¡Claro! Es más tarea adicional a la que tengo, ¿verdad?—Torcí mis labios en una mueca de disgusto. —Al igual que aprender a jugar al ajedrez.

—No puedes tomar atajos en el destino—me regañó con dulzura.

Me limité a cruzarme de brazos mientras ella me iba guiando en la tortuosa senda de mi propio camino.

—En este caso sólo puedo darte un consejo.

—Me lo darías aunque no te lo pidiese—rebatí.

No hizo caso de mi humor. Pensativa, se rascó la barbilla, mirando una y otra vez.

—Tienes que dejar que tu amigo se marche—me aconsejó. —La única manera de romper la maldición es que él cumpla la profecía de su pueblo. Y cuando el momento llegue, debes dejarle partir. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer; y él no te ama lo suficiente para no cumplirla.

Un temblor frío sacudió mi espalda. Ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo derecho a que Jacob se quedase a mi lado.

—No—murmuré una vez me hube recuperado de la impresión. —No voy a permitir que Jacob se vaya de mi lado. Yo le quiero…

—No lo suficiente—me rebatió Moira. —Lo que está escrito ha de cumplirse y en un momento dado, tu amigo, el hijo de la luna, y tú habéis de tomar distintas bifurcaciones.

Me crucé de brazos, impotente ante la gran fuerza que el cosmos ejercía sobre mí.

Moira se permitió alargar su mano y dedicarme una pequeña carantoña en mi rostro a modo de consuelo.

—Cuando tu corazón esté vacio de pesar, oirás la llamada de tu propio destino.

Asentí, y por el rabillo del ojo, visualice a una pareja de novios que esperaban impacientes a que terminase para que Moira les leyese la buenaventura.

—Supongo que estará bien—dije levantándome. —Seré una niña buena y aprenderé a jugar al ajedrez mientras espero la llamada de mi destino.

—Será pronto—me aseguró mientras recogía las cartas. —Él está impaciente. Se ha apresurado y lleva sangre, polvo y muerte a su paso.

— ¿Él?—Inquirí.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Aún no estás lista para enfrentarte a él. En realidad, no eres tú quien debes estar lista para ese enfrentamiento.

Me volví a sentar, picada por sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces quien?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que cogí en nuestro ultimo encuentro?—Asentí. —Tu destino está escrito en ella. Aunque sólo seas una figura más en este ajedrez. Recuerda que el rey empieza la partida y un rey ha de acabarla.

— ¡Hum! ¿No puedes decirme que es mi carta?

Como respuesta, se limitó a acercarme la hucha.

—En las estrellas está tu destino; yo, como su intérprete, necesito de la voluntad de las buenas personas para seguir guiando a pobres almas perdidas.

Saqué la cartera del monedero y me dispuse a echar un billete de cinco dólares, pero ella me hizo un gesto y me indicó el billete de veinte.

—Las estrellas me han dicho que tienes trabajo.

—Las estrellas deberían decirte que tengo una matricula universitaria que pagar—me burlé. Aún así metí los veinte dólares.

Dejé sitio para que la pareja, impaciente, se sentase y escuchase la voz del oráculo. Pero, antes de atravesar la puerta, Moira me detuvo.

—Mi niña—me paré y di la vuelta para escuchar atentamente sus palabras. Juré que la chica que estaba esperando sus cartas me iba a matar con la mirada: —Aunque pienses lo contrario, aún no ha llegado tu hora.

Parpadeé dos veces, incrédula, ante su comentario.

¿Sólo tenía que decirme eso?

Salí riéndome—bastante cruelmente, todo había que decirlo—de los vaticinios fatales de Moira sobre el frágil futuro como pareja de aquellos pobres ilusos.

"_El amor duele, chicos_", les dije para mis adentros bastante ácida.

Amy se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda de Moira con una expresión ansiosa, que desapareció al verme salir de allí.

Intentando no querer ser indiscreta, me preguntó que se me había perdido en un lugar como ese. Sin conocer a Moira, pensaría lo mismo que cualquiera sobre esa clase de gente: Unos estafadores.

—Es una antigua conocida mía—le expliqué escuetamente sin faltar a la verdad. —Siempre ha aparecido cuando me he sentido enormemente perdida.

Seguramente, pensaría que estaba loca y que me juntaba con unas compañías muy raras; pero si lo tenía en mente, no lo expresó en voz alta.

—No entiendo por qué la gente acude a esa clase de personas para saber su futuro. En realidad, siempre he creído que tu destino dependía de ti misma.

¡Vale, me equivocaba! Indirectamente, sí me estaba criticando por acudir a Moira.

—Hace mucho que deje de creer en la causa-efecto-consecuencia de Locke—le rebatí. —Yo sí creo, es mas, estoy segura que hay una fuerza macrocósmica que te guía hasta tu destino final. Tal vez, tus acciones faciliten o dificulten tu camino, pero a la larga, lo que deba ser será.

Amy le pareció muy gracioso mi comentario.

—Me estás diciendo que Edipo no podía escapar a su destino. Es muy fatalista.

—Si estaba escrito que iba a matar a su padre y acostarse con su madre, estaba muy claro que debía suceder. Al final, por mucho que intentó impedirlo, se topó con él de la manera más fatal posible.

—Eso significaría que sería universitaria y estudiaría lo que quisiese sin depender de los profesores y los baremos universitarios. —Se mostraba bastante incrédula con todo mi rollo kármico. —Eso sería demasiado fácil.

Me encogí de hombros. Aquella conversación no me gustaba demasiado.

—Supongo que tú también tendrás que hacer algo para llegar a donde debas. De todas formas, a mí no me preguntes. Yo no soy quien ha diseñado las leyes cósmicas.

Estaba más que claro que si hubiese podido elegir lo que hubiese querido, estaría en los brazos de Edward. Pero mi hilo de vida había dependido más de la herencia de los Swan, de Leslat, de un vampiro psicópata con un problema de ego; incluso el propio Edward había tenido mayor poder de decisión sobre mis actos que yo misma.

Estaba claro que la teoría de Locke se podía ir a hacer gárgaras.

Quise dejar de hablar sobre temas dolorosos. Había venido a la feria para quitarme la espina clavada de Jacob y Amy me fastidiaba, involuntariamente, sacando esqueletos de la parte más oscura de mi alma.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—Pregunté.

—Se han desperdigado—me comentó no demasiado interesada. —Liza se ha ido con su nuevo novio, Riley, y eso ha provocado que cada uno se vaya por su lado. —Me sonrió con complicidad. —Yo he preferido estar contigo. Eres muy diferente de los demás y por eso me gusta tu compañía, aunque tienes un aura de misterio que a veces me asusta.

—No te preocupes. —Traté de sonreír. —Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver con drogas ni antecedentes policiales. Sólo que he viajado mucho.

Suspiré pesadamente.

¡Pobre chica! No tenía ganas de contarle, que en un pasado no muy lejano—para mi desgracia—yo hubiese sido una pésima compañía. Nada ejemplarizante para hacer algo inocente. Para preservar su inocencia y su buen concepto de mí, mejor no pensar en algunos temas prohibidos.

Por hablar de un tema trivial, pregunté por el novio de la estúpida de Liza.

— ¡Hum!—Intentó recordar. Amy no era de las personas que se acordasen de los detalles de las demás personas, a menos que se tratase de mí.—Aparte de parecer alguien que está pidiendo limosna, tener menos color de cara que un muerto, podría decir que el chico es bastante atractivo.—Se encogió de hombros.—¡No lo sé! No es que mi vida amorosa haya sido muy variada…Podría asegurar que soy un autentico desastre con las relaciones sociales…

Si todo esto no me resultase tan doloroso, la hubiese podido consolar, asegurándole, que cualquier no relación que ella tuviese era mejor que mi trayectoria. El amor de mi existencia no me correspondía, y yo no lo hacía con mi enamorado mejor amigo.

Cupido más que ciego, era muy cruel.

Me sacudí la cabeza regañándome por hacerme tanto daño a mí misma.

"_Deja de abrirte las heridas_".

Amy, de manera empática, coincidió conmigo sobre la prohibición de hablar de chicos y empezó a contarme todas las inscripciones que había echado para la universidad. Aún no la habían llamado de ninguna, pero no perdía la esperanza. No le dije que me había aceptado en la UCLA; quizás porque no iba a ir a ella y no le daba la suficiente importancia que se merecía, o por no darle celos. Era la única humana que tenía un ápice de paciencia conmigo.

En algún momento de la conversación, Amy hizo un monologo, ya que desconecté del tema. No tenía otra obsesión ni más expectativas que ser una universitaria y, después de un buen rato, acabé asintiendo de manera mecánica sin escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo.

E intentando hacer cola en los coches de choque y fingiendo oír a Amy y su obsesión por _Berkeley_, o _Dartmouth_, tuve una intuición de que algo no iba bien del todo. Y yo conocía esa sensación. Había vivido con ella toda mi vida adolescente. La creí desaparecida durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Jacksonville.

Y lo que en el pasado era algo que me hacía temblar de terror, ahora se convertía en un estremecimiento de placer. Me sentía eufórica de sentir el peligro inmediato.

Me giré para ver de donde procedía y me llevé un gran chasco al toparme con Liza riéndose tontamente, felizmente agarrada a su nuevo novio y con dos peluches que habría ganado en algún puesto de tiro al blanco.

Pasaron demasiado deprisa para lo que era el paso típico de cheerleader de Liza. Por lo menos, para un ojo estándar humano. Y el mío empezaba a fallar ya que no era posible que un humano tuviese líneas de la muerte.

¿Y si aquel chico no fuese humano?

En el pasado, el instinto no me fallaba. Quizás estaba demasiado a salvo en Jacksonville.

¿O no?

.

.

.

Con la excusa de entrar en el servicio, me libré de Amy por un momento. No la dejaba sola ya que Anne y Billie, un chico de tercero, nos habían encontrado y estaban dispuestos a hacernos compañía.

Me desembaracé de Amy de la manera más educada posible.

No podía compartir mis más oscuros temores de creer que el novio—o amigo con derecho a polvo—de nuestra capitana de cheerleaders era un vampiro. Seguramente, llamaría al manicomio más cercano para llevarme. O informaría algún observador universitario de mis antecedentes psiquiátricos para vetarme la entrada en alguna buena universidad.

Estar tan sola me recordaba los tiempos en que Leslat estaba a mi lado para aconsejarme. Si la hubiese dicho a la yo del pasado—la cazadora activa de vampiros—que extrañaría esto, no se lo creería.

Con los pensamientos revolucionados a cien por hora, dejé correr el agua malgastándola de manera innecesaria.

Me ardía la cara y me palpitaba la vena de la sien.

Si no dejaba de ver señales de peligro donde no las había, me volvería loca. Muy loca. Más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Mi mente intentaba racionalizarlo todo; mi cuerpo, no obstante, estaba en tensión—mis pupilas dilatadas y el vello de punta—y el estómago me revoloteaba de la misma manera que en el pasado.

Y para añadir más a mi teoría de no estar equivocada, mi voz guía volvió aparecer.

"¡Huye!", me advirtió.

Y en aquel mismo instante, oí un gruñido gutural procedente de la zona de reservados y mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

¡Ese sonido sólo podía producirlo un vampiro!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Riley?—La voz aterrada de Liza acabó dando razón a mi instinto. — ¡Yo no quiero hacer esto! ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

Los sollozos y gritos se entremezclaban con sonidos de ropa desgarrándose.

— ¡No!—Suplicó Liza—…No quiero… ¡Por favor!

— ¡Cállate, maldita zorra!—La grito el vampiro furioso. —No hagas tus últimos instantes más difíciles. Déjate follar tranquila y después concédeme tu sangre…

Al grito desgarrador de Liza, fui incapaz de quedarme allí como si conmigo no fuese el asunto, o echar a correr en dirección contraria sin parar hasta llegar a casa.

Siempre tenía la obligación de salvar a una persona inocente—o en el caso de Liza, indefensa—de las garras de los vampiros. Aun sin más armas encima que mi propio reflejo para sobrevivir. Además, huir no serviría de nada.

El vampiro estaba más que advertido de mi presencia. Habría captado mi olor y, después de acabar con Liza, me daría caza a mí.

Y sin hacer caso a la voz de mi cabeza que me instaba a irme de allí, fui dando pasos hacia la oscuridad topándome de frente con el peligro. A la par, abrí mi bolso para coger un objeto contundente. Lo más pesado que tenían eran las llaves de mi casa.

La voz, oscura y acento etéreo, me advertía sobre no enfrentarme al vampiro. Demasiado tarde, descubría aquella alimaña, tumbado sobre el cuerpo de liza, la cual tenía la parte superior de su vestidura completamente desgarrado y la falda levantada, apretándola el cuello y acercando su boca cerca de una vena de éste. El frágil cuerpo de la chica se convulsionaba por los sollozos, Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar.

La rabia me invadió. Si había algo que no podía soportar era un vampiro que se sobrepasaba. Aun sin mi katana, tendría que hallar el modo de mandar a ese cabrón al infierno.

Le lancé las llaves a la cabeza para llamar su atención sobre mí—no era tan ilusa como para no saber que no le causaría ningún daño—, y cuando giró la cabeza en mi dirección, observándome peligrosamente con sus ojos carmesís, le grité con una voz más segura de lo que sentía:

— ¿Te crees muy hombre atacando a una mujer indefensa? ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño si tienes lo que hay que tener!

En menos de un parpadeo, sentí en cada poro de mi piel el gélido aliento de aquel ser mientras sus penetrantes ojos analizaba cada punto débil como si se tratase de un castillo con grietas.

Leslat me había enseñado a guardar mis emociones y convertirme en alguien completamente impenetrable. Y por mucho que estuviese muerta de miedo teniendo un vampiro tanteando el momento de atacarme delante de mis narices, debía mostrarme inalterable. Y la lección más importante, mis movimientos debían ser más rápido que mis pensamientos y atacar antes de que él siquiera lo pensase.

Por eso me sorprendí a mí misma cogiendo del brazo a Riley, ejecutando una complicada llave, que tuvo como consecuencia elevarle por el aire varios centímetros y lanzarle con impulso hasta la pared. Con el impacto del cuerpo se produjo un pequeño boquete en la pared.

No tenía tiempo para examinar los daños, sencillamente tenía que salir de allí antes de darle tiempo a recuperarse y que empezase la caza.

Salí de allí tan rápido como me permitiesen mis piernas y corrí sin detenerme ante nada ni nadie. La feria estaba completamente llena y tuve que abrirme paso mediante empujones sin poder pedir perdón por ello.

La realidad era que Riley podía matarme en cualquier instante; irónicamente, con el tufo de la muerte bajo mis narices, me sentía más viva de lo que había estado en los últimos meses.

Mi garganta me dolía, los pulmones me quemaban a consecuencia de la ausencia de oxigeno, las piernas me daban pequeños pinchazos y el corazón me golpeaba con violencia el pecho. Me dolía hasta la manera de correr la sangre por las venas.

Aquello era vida, aun a puertas de la muerte.

Me detuve una vez me aseguré que había salido del recinto ferial y no había ninguna persona que pudiese resultar un daño colateral.

La oscuridad le daba una cierta ventaja sobre mí, debido a que mi ojo humano—aunque más potente que la media—tardaba en acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz. Unos segundos después, ya podía ver y distinguir cada una de las formas que me rodeaban. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Con la adrenalina invadiendo mi cuerpo, tuve un flash de racionalidad y temblé al pensar que, sin _Amaterasu, _mis probabilidades de victoria eran nulas.

Antes de poder pensar en las verdaderas consecuencias, tenía a Riley delante de mí, sonriéndome siniestramente y con las líneas de muerte claramente marcadas por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

¡Lastima! Hubiese sido unos magníficos cortes.

Le devolví una sonrisa desafiante, lo cual le dio la señal de atacar. Antes de poder reaccionar, me encontraba propulsada hacia la pared de ladrillo, la cual, paró mi impactó. ¡Aquello sí que dolía!

Y sin tiempo para reponerme del dolor, Riley apresó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, dejándome apenas espacio para respirar.

Di un respingo de asco cuando acercó su nariz al cuello y empezó a olisquearme. Forcejeé con él, en vano, al sentir su fría lengua lamiendo mis venas.

Sólo Edward lo había hecho con anterioridad, y mientras que con él, todo mi cuerpo se había estremecido de placer, Riley me producía mucho asco.

Podría matarme pero no dejaría saciar sus sucios instintos sobre mí.

—Te doy las gracias por haberme arrebatado mi pequeño aperitivo antes. Tú eres mil veces más exquisita que aquella niñita…Tu sangre no hace más que decirme que te tome—jadeó de forma obscena igual que un humano borracho.— Me pregunto si la humedad de tu sexo será igual de sabrosa que tu sangre.

Intentó llevar su mano a mi intimidad, y rápidamente reaccioné, cogiéndole la mano con violencia.

Si había de morir esta noche, yo elegiría no ser violada por aquel salido mental.

Fuerza cósmica. Siempre repercutía en el pequeño mundo de los humanos. Por mucho que lo negase, si mi destino estaba ligado al de los vampiros, ¿por qué extrañarme de ser asesinada por uno de ellos?

Con furia, Riley me torció la muñeca, y debido al dolor, no me di cuenta, hasta unos segundos después, que estaba mirando el tenue tatuaje de mi muñeca. Su seguridad en sí mismo estaba desapareciendo y sus ojos se oscurecieron, completamente aterrado.

Por muy nuevo que fuese, cada uno de ellos debería reconocer mi marca.

—Una Swan—le recordé.

Aun habiéndome retirado, aquel dragón dibujado en mi piel tenía la magia de imponer respeto. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener mi katana junto a mí.

La reacción de Riley, no obstante, me resultaba demasiado exagerada para tratarse sólo de haberse topado con una Swan.

Inmediatamente me había soltado, haciéndome caer al suelo, chillando de dolor y agarrándose las sienes como si le estuviesen quemando.

—Amo, amo, amo…—repetía incoherentemente. —Lo siento, mi señor. No la haré daño…no la quieres muerta. Ella no se toca.

Ahora sí estaba completamente asustada ante su conducta psicopática. Estaba hablando sólo como si una presencia amenazadora se interpusiese entre nosotros.

— ¡No, señor!—suplicó sollozando. —No me la follaré, pero, por favor, no me castigue.

Se cayó desvanecido, y unos segundos después, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Me miró apático como si me tratase de un cubo de basura allí colocado, se puso en pie, y susurró:

—Amo no querer que haga daño a la chica Swan—susurró misteriosamente.

Y de igual manera, desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Sólo cuando estuve segura que el peligro había desaparecido, fui incapaz de levantarme y tenía frío debido a la capa de sudor que me cubría.

Y la adrenalina fue sustituida por la euforia. Aterrada pero más viva que nunca.

Moira tenía razón. No llegaría mi hora hasta mover la ficha definitiva.

.

.

.

Una amable enfermera me sonreía de manera maternal mientras observaba si tenía alguna herida.

Si Riley me había hecho alguna marca en la piel, ésta habría desaparecido a los pocos segundos de producirse. No podía escandalizar a la amable enfermera diciendo que mi ex novio vampiro me había hecho un último regalo muy práctico para alguien como yo.

Me hubiera gustado haberme ido a mi casa, pero el inspector de policía me estaba haciendo unas preguntas sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Habían ingresado a Liza y ella había contado todo a la policía. Por lo tanto, me había convertido en la testigo potencial de una agresión.

Creyendo que estaba en situación de estrés, intentó ser lo más atento posible y hacer el interrogatorio lo más escueto posible.

—He llamado a tu madre, pero, al parecer no está en casa—me comentó. — ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?

Solté una risita tonta que el policía creyó que era por ataque de nervios.

—Supongo que se habrá reconciliado con mi padrastro. Mi madre es una persona que no obedece demasiado a sus instintos maternales. Siempre he estado viviendo con mi padre hasta el año pasado.

El policía tomó unas notas y la enfermera me recomendó un tranquilizante suave para dormir esta noche.

—Si quieres irte a casa, te llevaremos allí y haremos vigilancia esta noche por si se acerca a atacarte—me informó.

Me reí aun más. Parecía una borracha. Después de ver como aquel vampiro había huido de mi presencia, yo no era la persona que más peligro corriese. Sólo el resto de la población. Aunque me parecería muy gracioso ver a un poli disparando a un vampiro.

Sí, necesitaba irme a casa cuanto antes.

—Es usted muy amable, señor—le contesté educadamente. —Pero, enserio, no malgaste sus esfuerzos en mí. Tiene una ciudad que vigilar. Tengo el presentimiento que él no volverá a molestarme.

No tenía intención de manchar mi conciencia con la sangre de un policía que no sería capaz de defenderme de un vampiro con ansias de sangre y sexo.

—Por lo menos, deja que te lleve a casa. Me quedaré mucho más tranquilo—insistió. Acabé accediendo para aligerar su conciencia.

Se produjo un altercado en los pasillos del hospital de objetos lanzados al suelo y quejas de personas que estaban siendo empujadas o pisoteadas.

— ¡No lo hagas!—Me pareció oír la autoritaria voz de Sam Uley. —Jacob, ella no es asunto tuyo. Tienes otras prioridades que cumplir.

—Tengo que verla, Sam—contestó Jacob nervioso. —Quiero asegurarme que está bien antes de irme.

Y la puerta de la consulta se abrió de forma precipitada, y un Jacob, fuera de sus casillas, me buscó con la mirada y acortó distancias hasta acercarse a mí y agarrar mis brazos de forma brusca.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Dime que no te ha sucedido nada. No vuelvas a darme estos sustos nunca más—me gritó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté.

—Estaba visitando a mi cuñado y…No me digas como me enteré que estabas aquí y habías sufrido un percance con una asquerosa alimaña…

Mientras soltaba las palabras de manera nerviosa, me zarandeaba con violencia. La enfermera y el policía intentaron apartarle de mí en vano. No me había imaginado que tuviese tanta fuerza.

Finalmente, tuve que empujarle para que se apartase de mí.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?—Me indigné con él.

Le examiné desafiante y me di cuenta que en sus ojos negros brillaba la preocupación y, en sus labios curvados, la preocupación. Todo un detalle si no aquella tarde no se hubiese comportado como un cavernícola conmigo. O más bien, hubiese delegado aquella tarea en sus guardaespaldas.

Hubiese hablado tranquilamente con él si no hubiesen aparecido sus perros guardianes detrás de él, con Sam a la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar toda la conversación.

Enfadada, me dirigí a la enfermera:

— ¿No tendrá _Ketamina_ (2) por aquí cerca?—Luego me enfrenté a Jacob, muy enfadada por el trato que me había dispersado aquella tarde y ahora viniese exigiendo de pésimas manera: —No sé quien te has creído que soy pero estoy muy cansada de jugar al ratón y al gato contigo. Desapareces sin dejar ni rastro durante una semana, me toca aguantar todas las broncas de tus profesores porque no tienes cojones para tomar responsabilidades. Me has hecho pensar que estabas muy enfadado por lo que pasó el día de San Valentín. Tal vez, tengas derecho a estarlo, pero las personas adultas resuelven sus diferencias hablando y no escudándose en sus perros guardianes. —Eché una mirada desafiante a Sam. —A propósito, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Son mi familia, Bella—me reprochó Jacob defendiendo a su adorado Sam. —Donde van ellos, voy yo. Espero que te quede claro.

Me acobardé levemente ante el tono que Jacob estaba empleando conmigo. No me gustaba la influencia que Sam ejercía sobre él.

—Por lo menos podías haberme llamado—le dije de manera conciliadora. —Me he enterado de lo de Kaichi. Para mí no ha cambiado nada, Jake. Soy tu amiga y los amigos están para los malos momentos. Deberías haberme contado lo que ha pasado…

—Son asuntos nuestros, Swan—me contestó Sam en lugar de Jacob.

—Los asuntos de Jacob también me importan a mí, Uley—le contesté desafiándole.

Jacob no decía nada. Se debatía entre la vergüenza y la obediencia a Uley.

Sam sí habló. Y se estaba empezando a meter en asuntos espinosos que a él no le importaba.

—Jacob no quiere ser amigo tuyo, Bella. Y no tienes derechos sobre lo que ha pasado. Lo de Kaichi y Rebecca ha sido una consecuencia de nuestra larga lucha con los…

— ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que le ha pasado a Kaichi?—Inquirí cada vez más extrañada y asustada.

— ¡Todo!—Gritó Jacob. —Mi hermana me ha ocultado algo muy importante para mí…Se trataba de mi madre… ¡Me mintió en lo de su muerte! Sam no es el enemigo, Bella—le defendió. —Él ha sido el único que ha tenido los huevos de contarme la verdad…

—Tal vez, sólo lo hiciese por protegerte y Sam utilizase la información para hacer lo que quiera de ti—razoné con él.

— ¡No soy un crio para que me traten como tal!—Me gritó.

—Pues entonces deja de comportarte como tal—le regañé.

Negó con la cabeza peinando su cabello con los dedos.

—No vale la pena discutir. Sólo quería despedirme de ti. —Le miré con los ojos abiertos y él me explicó: —Es de máxima urgencia que vuelva a Forks. Me necesitan allí.

Dediqué una mirada de odio hacia Sam quien me miraba despreciativamente. Incluso, el muy cínico se permitió dedicarme una sonrisa. No podía descargarme haciéndole un gesto obsceno ya que tendría problemas con Jake por eso.

—No puedes irte—le contradije. —Tienes tantas cosas que hacer aquí.

—No, Bella—me repuso firmemente. —No hay nada que me retenga en Jacksonville.

—No—tartamudeé. —Jake, eso no es verdad. Hay muchas cosas por las que quedarse…

Me puso un dedo en los labios para guardar silencio. Luego se fijó en mi cuello, y miró el crucifijo con rabia.

—Mientras él se siga interponiendo entre nosotros, no creo que éste sea mi lugar—suspiró tristemente. —Te amo, Bella. Me he dado cuenta que no quiero ser tu amigo y si no puedo ser nada más que eso, no seré nada tuyo.

—Eso no es justo—supliqué. —No puedes hacerme escoger tan rápido.

— ¡Joder, Bella, madura de una maldita vez! No me des lecciones. No te atrevas a decir que yo soy el crio inmaduro cuando tú eres quien está enamorada de alguien que te desprecia. ¡No te ama, tonta! ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que no tienes porque guardarle fidelidad? Tú…

Exasperado, se tragó sus palabras al ver la congoja en mi rostro, y pellizcándose el arco de la nariz, buscó la manera de medir las palabras.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y bajó sus ojos buscando los míos, bajando la intensidad del contraste entre sus ojos negros y sus sentimientos encontrados.

—Volveré a ti—me prometió. —Lo juro. Lo haré si a cambio me prometes que no habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Por favor, dame una razón para volver…

Como respuesta, aparté la cara de su mirada. No podía hacerme esto. No podía pedirme lo que me estaba pidiendo. Era más sencillo que me arrancase el corazón.

Al volver a mirar a Jake, éste luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós.

Intenté retenerle diciendo que podría haber alguna posibilidad, y, entonces las palabras de Moira vinieron a mi cabeza:

"_Él debe cumplir la profecía de su pueblo para romper la maldición que pesa sobre él. Cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós, no le retengas y déjale partir_".

—Entonces, ha de ser así—sentencié.

Agarró mi barbilla para volver a mirarle y me susurró:

—Haz algo por mí antes de irme—me pidió. —Bésame.

Podía sentir como su aliento abrasaba mis labios y éstos estaban a punto de rozar los míos. Giré la cara y su beso, ardiente, despegó en mi mejilla.

—No—me negué. —Si quieres el beso, vuelve a buscarlo. Pero vuelve tú solo y con la promesa de no irte. Mientras tanto, quedará como una garantía de tu vuelta.

…

(1) Los hijos de la luna no son lo que Meyer describe exactamente, si no, llanamente los licántropos u hombres lobo. En realidad, Moira los denomina así para relacionar la carta con los lobos. Sin embargo, en esta historia, cambiarán un poco las características a mi gusto, incluyendo balas de plata.

(2) Tranquilizante usado sobre todo en caballos.


End file.
